Danielle
by princess-beth40
Summary: Danielle thinks she's just a normal girl until she runs away and learns she's a witch. sixth year is completed and seventh year is started. i hope you enjoy. have a wonderful day.
1. Authors Note, PLEASE READ

This is just a note to anyone who is reading this.  
  
I wanted to apologize about some mistakes I made, explain a few things, and ask a few questions of anyone who thinks they might know the answers.  
  
First off, I wanted to say I'm sorry about my character being a borderline Mary Sue. I got a 18 on the test and it said 18 was a borderline Mary Sue. Then again, I didn't really understand the scoring.  
  
Next, I wanted to explain that I've gotten a lot of emails saying that my Character is a Mary Sue and that my name must be Danielle like my character. This is not the case. If you read my pen name it says Princess BETH for a reason. Also, Danielle is not even my favorite name. I was just a name that came to me for reason that I don't really remember anymore. (something about Lily and the two Ls, I know I'm weird).  
  
Okay now I want to a question about this topic, Mary Sue. I can take almost every story out there and the main character is at least a little Mary Sueish (is that a word, I don't think it is, but.). If a character is not special at all or doesn't have some mystery about them or their past, what is the point of writing about them? Take Harry Potter for example. If someone on the internet was to have written the original story about him, they would get told he was a Mary Sue (or rather whoever Mary Sue's counterpart is). He is the only one to live through that curse, he has lots of mystery about his past. Everything always happens to him. Also, he can speak to snakes, something that most people can't do, and I've heard rumors that in future books we will learn that his eyes can do special magic that will probably be the down fall of Voldemort. So how do you write a story about a character without using some sort of a Mary Sue?  
  
Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy my story even with my "Mary Sue" character. I also apologize for any spelling a grammar mistakes. There is better spacing after the first few chapter. I love reading review, but if you don't want to.don't. thanks you and I hope you all have a wonderful day!  
  
Beth A.K.A: Princess-Beth40 


	2. The Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, so don't sue me! I hope everyone enjoys this and I promise it will get better as it continues!  
  
The Dream  
  
"Danny? Danny?!" Danielle awoke with a start. She had a horrible headache and was working very hard to catch her breath. "Are you okay Danny?" A frightened young girl asked. "You were tossing and turning in your sleep and I heard you mumble something about green." Another girl said trying to explain what happened. Danielle didn't need them to explain, she remembered what her dream, or rather nightmare, had been about perfectly without any help. "I'm fine," Danielle lied giving them a fake smile, "it was just a nightmare. Now, as the oldest person in the room, I'm telling you all to get back to bed right now. I don't even want to think about what Mr. Hunt would do if he found us all out of bed." The girls quickly got back into bed as Danielle said, "here, let me sing you all a song." Danielle, being the oldest, felt responsible for all the little girls there. She loved like children and was always there to help. Whenever Mr. Hunt was about to hit them she would stand in front of them to protect them. Mr. Hunt would get madder at her and forget about the child. Danielle sang softly, "baby mine don't you cry, Baby mine dry your eye, Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine. Little one when you play, don't you mind what they say, let those eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear, baby of mine. If they knew sweet little you, they'd end up loving you too. All those same people who scold you, what they'd give just for the right to hold you. From you head to your toes, you're not much goodness knows, but your so precious to me, sure as can be baby of mine." As Danielle finished singing, "baby mine" she wondered where she had learned that song. No one that she remembered had every taught it to her, but yet she knew that she didn't make it up. She looked around the room to nineteen sleeping little girls from little Sara who was five to Danielle herself, who would turn fifteen in about a week. Danielle walked over to the window singing the song again. When she got to the words "never to part" she couldn't say them. Her heart sank in her chest, if she ever cried she would have. She thought she knew who sang her that song. Her mother, before she died.  
  
Danielle's parents had both died in a horrible fire when Danielle was only a baby. Somehow, Danielle survived, she was found in a closet with the door shut, but they found her. The problem was that there were no records of who owned the house. The neighbors said that the couple who lived there was strange and never associated with them. So with no idea as to the family of the little girl, she was placed in an orphanage. The Orphanage was on the top floor of a hotel, in which the children worked as cooks and maids. Danielle looked out the window thinking about how life would be away from that awful, godforsaken place, but then she looked around to the girls sleeping around her and thought of the younger ones sleeping in the next room. How could she leave them under the care of the horrible man? Danielle stood and watched the sun rising over the city of London and marveled in its beauty.  
  
Then she heard footsteps in the hallway. She heard the first door open as a man yelled at Tim and the boys across the hall, "What are you doing, you are not even dressed yet, you worthless children. Get up and GET TO WORK." and with that he went to the toddlers room, "You are all still in bed too," he screamed at the children under five, "Get up or I'll start you working." More footsteps then, "You stupid girl, why is that baby crying, make it shut up or I'll shut it up for good." Danielle knew what was coming; she made sure all the girls where by their beds dressed and their beds made each morning. Smile, she mouthed to all of them as the door was flung wide. "Why you stupid girl," he said inches from Danielle's face, "Don't you stand there smiling when I'm yelling at you." He bellowed. "But Mr. Hunt, sir, it is such a beautiful day, why shouldn't I smile?" Danielle knew that she shouldn't have said it as soon as the words slipped out of her mouth. "What did you say?" Mr. Hunt said, in a calm voice that Danielle knew meant serious danger was coming. She tried to cover her mistake, "Well, sir, Mr. Hunt sir, I only meant that we have a place to sleep and food to put in our mouths and clothes to keep us warm, all generously provided by you, so why shouldn't I smile at the fact that with everything you do around here, you took the time to notice me, little old me." She finished with a big smile while everyone else held their breath. He slapped her hard across the face, "Don't you try to butter me up. Work all of you." he said turning to the other girls in the room.  
  
When safely in the kitchen Danielle turned to Tim and said, "Wow, only a slap in the face, do you think he's going soft?" Tim laughed. Tim was her favorite person. He was 16, about a year and a half older than Danielle, but they were the two oldest, well, minus the baby nurse. Both Danielle and Tim felt it was their duty to protect the younger children, and they both had their fair share of bruises and scars to show for it. They enjoyed the time when that they spent in the kitchen, the got to laugh and talk. It was definitely the best part of the day. That night when all the cooking and cleaning had been done, the children all when upstairs to tired to even stand up for another second. Tim walked over to Danielle. "Are you okay?" He asked with genuine concern, "Your face is really badly bruised from the 'slap' as you called it." She tried to look at him and give him a smile to let him know she was fine, but her face was to sore and swollen. "Oh Danny," he said pulling her close to him, "I know this is hard on you. We could run away together, be free from all this. All the kids are age ran away three years ago. Come on, together we will have a really good chance of making it out there." He looked down on her hopefully. "Do you know how tempting that is," she said trying to smile, "but...I can't leave them with that man, he'd kill them." A tear fell from her eye and stung as it fell across an open cut of her face. "Alright Danny, you win like always." He smiled at her and took her hand and led her upstairs.  
  
That night she had the nightmare again. She didn't wake anyone else this time, only herself. When she did wake up she was really scared and she didn't understand what she had seen. She knew that it wasn't just a dream, this was something that had happened, but how could that be? She opened the window and climbed out on the roof. The roof was her place; Tim was the only other person who knew how to get up there. It was where she went when she needed to think. She tried to remember her dream. She closed her eyes and could see it there in fount of her. A tall man with messy hair holding out a stick threatening to someone Danielle couldn't see. The man yelled to a beautiful woman with bright red hair as the woman ran out the door holding a baby. "Go, run, I'll hold him off. Save your self. Take Harry and Danielle and go. Hurry." A flash of green light could be seen along with a scream and then nothing. The woman stood there pleading with whoever was in the house. "Please...no, not Harry.... leave Danielle alone. You will not touch them. Please...their only babies.... have mercy." But the person didn't listen. Another flash of green light and the woman crumpled to the floor. Danielle could then see two babies. Twins. There was another flash.... that was all she could remember. Danielle felt like she knew these people, "but how?" she whispered to the night air. She thought about the woman who was protecting the children. She looked at the image of the woman that came into her head. A beautiful woman with red hair and green eyes. Danielle recognized the eyes. They were her eyes. The same bright green eyes that caused everyone to look at her twice. She pictured the twins and saw that they had these same eyes. Danielle realized with a start that the twins were her brother 'Harry', according to the dream, and herself and the woman must be her mother. "No, my parents died in a fire." She said out loud to the night again. She climbed back inside and into bed. She lay there thinking she looked down at her charm bracelet and fingered the two charms, a heart engraved with Danielle Lynn 7/31/91 and a little gold key. She fell into a dreamless sleep and awoke the next morning to Mr. Hunts yells.  
  
This morning he didn't go after her; he went after little five-year-old Sara. Danielle saw Mr. Hunt take off his belt and raise it up. She ran across the room and stood in between them. "Move, you stupid girl, this isn't your fight." Mr. Hunt yelled, but Danielle stood her ground. The belt came down hard on her shoulder. Danielle fell to the ground face first. She bit her lip to keep from yelling as the belt hit her back five more times. "Don't mess with other peoples business." He said leaving the room. Tim ran in a minute later. He got her some cold water and some strips of cloth. "Here," he said handing them to Sara, "put the strips in the water and then take them out. Ring them out as best you can and put them on the cuts. Stay with her and keep her company. I'll keep Mr. Hunt out." With this Tim ran out of the room and down the kitchen.  
  
Sara and Danielle had a good day upstairs once Danielle could move again. Danielle told her stories and sang songs. She even showed her how to get out the window. The only problem was that Mr. Hunt didn't believe Tim's story about Danielle being in the bathroom. Danielle heard heavy footsteps outside in the hallway. "Quick, Sara, out the window." she said not wanting the young girl to get into any more trouble. Mr. Hunt came in before Danielle could get out as well. He grabbed her by her hair and dragged her down to the alley behind the hotel. He unlocked a storage closet and threw he in. "And you'll stay in there until I feel you have learned you lesson." he said as he locked to door again. Danielle hated small dark places. Maybe from when she was a baby being found in a closet. Danielle began to panic. She needed out of that closet and now. As if magic, right before her eyes the door disappeared. She ran out into the sunlight and could breathe again. Mr. Hunt saw her in the alley from one of the windows in his office. Luckily she saw him also and ran. She couldn't bring herself to be hit again today. She ran as if her life depended on it, for she thought, "it just might." She ran until she looked around and saw no one. Mr. hunt had given up following her long ago, but she wasn't paying attention. It was beginning to get dark and she was getting scared. She looked around for a place to rest as she tried to yawn and stretch off sleep. She stretched he right hand out as far as she could reach. As soon as she did this a loud crack of thunder startled her so bad she fell over. When she looked up she realized there was a bus right next to her and a man in black robes stood in the door. 


	3. The Knight Bus

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, so don't sue me! I hope everyone enjoys this and I promise it will get better as it continues!  
  
  
  
The Knight Bus  
  
"Hello," the man she assumed to be the driver said kindly, "My name is Stan Shunpike, hop on board, and welcome to the knight bus. Bus for wizards and witches in a pinch. Just hold out your wand hand and we'll be there like lightning. That's our new motto." The driver was helping her to her feet and on to the bus. Suddenly he noticed her bruised face and her ripped shirt showed her beaten back. "What the hell happened to you?" He said as he looked at her. Danielle looked away and muttered something like "ran into a glass door." "Here," he said handing her a pair of pants and a t-shirt, "I never wear muggle clothes anyways. There is a shower in the back and feel free to sleep on any of the beds. We should be there in about two hours." He said walking back to the driver's seat and starting the bus. He didn't know, or care, where the girl wanted to go, he was taking her to Dumbledore. Someone had to know what was being done to this poor girl and Dumbledore would know what to do.  
  
Danielle showered in the back. She had never known what it was like to be properly clean. She combed her long black hair and watched as it shown. She smiled as she put on the blue jeans and white t-shirt. Neither fit very well, but they were nicer than anything she had ever had. Her back still stung from the soap she had used in the shower, but she knew that cleaning would help her cuts heal, even if it hurt. After almost 45 minutes she came out and walked to the fount of the bus to talk to the driver. Stan started at her in his mirror as she came forward. She couldn't be more than 15, but she was drop dead beautiful. Her dull matted hair was now a down to her waist and shinning like a star. Her eyes were a shade of green he had only seen once before.  
  
"Are you related to a Neville Longbottom?" he asked. "I don't have a family, they all died when I was a baby and I've been in an orphanage ever since." Danielle said sadly as she tried to remember her family from the dream but couldn't. "Oh, well, you look exactly like him. Same eyes and hair color. It's uncanny. So what is you name?" "Danielle Lynn." Danielle answered not knowing her last name. Stan was feeling uncomfortable talking about families when she didn't have one so he changed to topic. "So, how do you like Hogwarts? You look like a 5th or 6th years, which one?" Danielle gave him a puzzled look. "Hogwarts? I'm almost 15, but I don't know about years?" Stan was as confused as she was. "Hogwarts," he repeated, "school of witchcraft and wizardry." "School of what?" Danielle said he eyes flying wide open. "Witchcraft and wizardry" he repeated getting annoyed. "You're mad!" Danielle stammered, "witches and wizards are just stories! Now, let me off this bus." Danielle was so confused at this point in time she didn't care where she was. "Hang on a minute were almost Diagon Alley, I'll call Dumbledore to come get you. He'll know what to do." "Who," Danielle asked getting scared, "I won't go back, I won't. He'll hit me again and worse then ever if I go back. Please don't make me go back. I'll do anything, just don't send me back." With that she broke down. She lay on the floor of the bus, her head in her hands, still not willing to let anyone see her cry.  
  
The bus stopped suddenly. The driver got out and headed for the nearest building, a tavern called the Leaky Cauldron. Danielle picked herself up and got off the bus. "Where am I?" She whispered into the night. She started looking around at Quality Quidditch Supplies and other stores. Finally to overwhelmed to continue she stopped on the steps of a big building with Gringotts written on top. She lay down on the steps and fell asleep almost instantly. Stan had gone into the Leaky Caldron and called Dumbledore using a fire. "Uh, professor, I have a girl her who has been beaten up badly by someone. She says she has no idea what Hogwarts is or Witchcraft and wizardry, but she called the knight bus, so...she says her name is Danielle, Danielle Lynn and that she has no parents. Could you please come help her, I think I scared her to much already." Stan told Dumbledore all this, but Dumbledore said nothing. "Uh, professor?" He called trying to get his attention. "Oh, yes, sorry. I'll be there by floo power in a minute." "Thanks Professor" then with a quick pop Stan ended of conversation. He stood back and sure enough, a minute later Dumbledore stood in the fire. "Where is the girl?" he asked looking Stan. "I left her on my bus, do you want me to come?" Stan asked looking back at the bar and really wanted to stay and have a butterbeer. "No, I think I'll talk it from here, thank." And with that Dumbledore walked out of the Leaky Caldron and out into Diagon Alley.  
  
He saw her immediately sleeping on the steps of the bank. He eyes were wide and he jaw dropped at the sleeping 15 year old. She had long beautiful pure black hair, green eyes that he had heard someone once describe as "green as a fresh pickled toad." She was beautiful, and even that was an understatement. Then he noticed it, the scar. It looked almost exactly like Harry Potter's only on the other side. She said her name was Danielle Lynn, but Danielle had died almost 15 years ago. They never found the body of Danielle after that night Voldemort had killed her parents. Her twin, Harry had miraculously survived, but no one could find Danielle. Harry had cried so loudly, they couldn't miss him, but Danielle, not a peep. How could she be here, alive? Danielle Lynn was never mentioned in connection to the potters. Very few people knew about the twins, they knew the Potters had a baby, but it had not yet reached many people that they had twins. When her parents and she died, the people who were close to the potters were in such shock that their friends had died and the little boy survived that the little girl was forgotten about. Also, it was hard to think of one of young being killed, the twins were only a few months old. They didn't speak of her to anyone, not even to Harry, for it could only add to his pain to know he not only lost his parents but his twin sister as well. Dumbledore watched the sleeping child until she began to stir, she was obviously having a nightmare. He went to her and woke her up. She looked into his big, but kind of sad eyes and somehow felt safe for the first time in her life, truly safe. 


	4. Questions Asked and Questions Answered

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, so don't sue me! I hope everyone enjoys this and I promise it will get better as it continues!  
  
  
  
Questions Asked and Questions Answered  
  
"Who are you?" Danielle asked still staring into his big eyes. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, I'm headmaster of a school called Hogwarts." he replied. Even the sound of his voice was calming. "Where am I?" she asked still very confused. "Diagon Alley." He said his smooth voice and gentle eyes still calming the distressed girl. "I know you are very confused, but that makes two of us. I wonder if you wouldn't mind answering a few questions for me and then I'll be able to explain almost anything you want to know, except maybe why the sky is blue." Danielle laughed and nodded.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at her and asked, "Where did you grow up?" Danielle was getting scared, would he send her back, would she be in trouble for running? She fumbled with her charms on her bracelet like she always did when she was nervous. Dumbledore sat calmly waiting for her answer and decided not to push her to fast. The cuts on her back must be deep if they were bleeding through her t-shirt and it look at if she had had a bad night. "Here he said to her, before we begin out little chat, let's have a look at that back of yours." As she lifted up the back of her shirt and he gasped. He didn't know what he expected, but it wasn't this. He took out his wand and healed the fresh wounds; he wasn't enough of a healer to do anything about the scars, those would have to wait until she could see Madam Pomfrey. He pulled the back of her shirt back down and to Danielle's amazement it didn't sting or hurt at all anymore.  
  
"Can I ask you one question first?" Danielle asked Dumbledore. "I believe you just did, but you may ask another one if you wish." Danielle laughed; she wouldn't have expected a sense of humor from the man. "Are you going to send me back?" She asked terrified by the answer. "I won't go. I'll run away again. I can't stand it there. All he does is yell and hit. I won't go back." She looked down at the ground. "I am not going to send you back." Dumbledore said reassuringly, "not unless you want to and I think you made it very clear that you don't." Danielle looked up at the man, those big eyes looked straight into her green ones and she knew that he was telling her the truth, somehow she just knew.  
  
"I ran away from the orphanage that I've been at for as long as I can remember. My parents died in a fire when I was just a little baby. Somehow the firefighters found me in a closet and saved me from the burning building. There were no records of who owned the house, as far as the officials were concerned there was no house there. Since they couldn't trace my family, I was put in an orphanage. I got my name and birthday from this charm I had on when they found me." Danielle showed him the two charms. "I ran away this morning. Mr. Hunt was about to hit Sara with his belt, but I stood between them to protect her, so he hit me a bunch of times on the back instead. Then when Sara and myself stayed in the room so she could tend to my cuts, he got even madder. He dragged me downstairs and locked me in a small storage closet basement thing. I hate small dark places, probably from the night my parents died. Suddenly the door wasn't there anymore and I ran then I bus stopped and picked me up and now I'm here." Danielle finished, she had just told this man her entire life story in about five minutes and there was no more to tell.  
  
Dumbledore looked at her, he had put the most of the pieces of the puzzle together. Now it was time to tell her. "Okay Danielle," Dumbledore started, "I know that a lot of what I'm about to say will come as a bit of a shock, but it has to be said. I doubt you'll have many questions when I'm done, but if you do I'll answer anything I can. Okay, here goes."  
  
"Your name is Danielle Lynn Potter. Your parents you and your brother and witches and wizards. You can do magic, like when you made the door disappear this morning. A dark wizard named Voldemort killed your parents. Your mother died to protect you and your brother, so when Voldemort tried to kill both of you, he was hit by his own curse. He was weak and helpless, but it didn't kill him. He returned earlier this summer, but we'll discuss that topic later. When wizards and witches showed up to find out what had happened they found your parents dead and your brother crying on the floor. He had been thrown backwards by the curse and was not very happy about this. The wizards and witches looked for you, but they couldn't find you anywhere. They incorrectly assumed that you had been killed. The neighbor had seen the sign that Voldemort had been there and called the police out of fear. In order to hide our magic from muggles or non-magical people we lit the house on fire to give the police a reason for the deaths and to hide the green smoke skull and snake that hung over the house as Voldemort's sign. Your brother went to go live with your muggle aunt and uncle until he came to Hogwarts to study to be a wizard and a very good one at that. I assume you would be a wonderful witch given some training."  
  
Dumbledore had not stopped speaking threw all of this. Now he looked down at the young girl next to him. She looked up and gave him an understanding look that he didn't expect. "My brother," she asked softly, "is alive." She said this as a statement, not a question, but Dumbledore still answered, "yes." "Is his name, " she paused unsure if he would think her crazy, "Harry?" She finished even softer. "Yes." Dumbledore answered no knowing how she knew. "Are we?" She didn't finish the question before Dumbledore answered, "twins? Yes, Harry is your twin brother." Danielle looked up at the old man once more and very quietly and timidly asked, "Can I meet him?" Dumbledore chuckled, "yes, I think we can arrange that. Now, with your permission I would like to take up back to Hogwarts so you can learn to be a witch." Danielle smiled excitedly and nodded.  
  
"Good, come into Gringotts and we will get some money and go buy the things you will need, the stores should be open in about an hour. You are supposed to be starting you fifth year on September first, meaning we have about five weeks for you to learn four years of school."  
  
The smiled dimmed a little on her face, but she was still smiling. She was going to be a witch. She had a twin brother she was going to get to meet and she was going to be able to survive away from Mr. Hunt. She didn't think she could be any happier than she was at that moment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you for reviewing. I know that it is hard to read sometimes, and I'll work on making more paragraphs to make it easier. When I write, I just write and then put spacing in later. Sorry, but I hope everyone is enjoying it all the same! Oh yeah, I'm sorry about any spelling mistakes, I tried to get them all, but I'm bound to miss one or two here or there. Thanks! 


	5. Two Brother Wands and a Sister Wand

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, so don't sue me! I hope everyone enjoys this and I promise it will get better as it continues!  
  
  
  
Two Brother Wands and a Sister Wand  
  
The second charm on her bracelet turned out to be a key to a bank. Before her parents died they had put all their money into three bank accounts. One primary account for themselves, one for Harry for school and stuff he would needed as he got older and one for Danielle. When they died the money in the primary was to be split evenly between Harry and Danielle. The problem was no one ever knew where the second key had gone. Danielle had it the whole time. When the vault was opened, she was shocked to say the least, but Dumbledore quickly picked up more than enough to get everything she needed and herded her toward the door.  
  
The first stop was to get books. Dumbledore only got her the books that she would need to refer to later, they had all the others at school, but things like standard book of spells for any grade was important to have your own copy. They also got robes. Dumbledore got her all the clothes she would need for school, but also got her two dress robes. One was a beautiful light pink that next to her dark hair and green eyes made her even more beautiful if that was possible. The other like Harry's was a green that perfectly matched her eyes. Danielle loved the new clothes. She was running around all morning so full of energy that Dumbledore ever wondered how they could have thought she was dead. He laughed as she went from store to store not buying anything, but just happy to know that she could if she wanted.  
  
Their last stop was the wand shop, Olivanders. Mr. Olivander was shocked when he saw Dumbledore enter his store and even more shocked when he saw Danielle. "Okay let's try this wand." He said after he was done staring at her. "No no, okay give this one a wave, No," he said snatching it out of her hand before she had even gotten a good hold on it.  
  
A few hours later Danielle, Dumbledore, and Mr. Olivander sat on the floor surrounded by wands and boxes. "I have often felt that I had tried every wand in my shop before I found the right one for a customer," Mr. Olivander said exhausted, "but I have never actually done it before." He finished leaning his head back against the wall. After a few minutes of silence Dumbledore said, "If I got you the inside, could you make one for her?" Dumbledore asked with a mysterious look on his face. "Well, how would we know what to put inside or what wood to use?" Mr. Olivander looked very confused. "You two stay here and figure out which wand wood worked the best and I'll go get a feather from Fawkes. I'm sure that will be what should be inside." Dumbledore said as he got up and walked out of the shop and disappeared.  
  
"Okay, I guess we could try. Now, what wood to use." He looked around at the pile of wands all around the store. "Um, Mr. Olivander, sir." Danielle said not sure if she should speak up. "Yes child?" He answered still distracted by the piles of wands. "This wood right here didn't blow things up when I held it" she finished and then felt stupid and started fiddling with her charms again. "Right you are, very observant you are. Yes, I think that will make a very fine wand. Phoenix feather and rosewood. My, that will be a powerful wand." He said smiling.  
  
"Each wood is better than others for a certain kind of magic. Rosewood is good for divination, but great for healing. Usually a wood is only better in one area and not enough to really make any difference. Rosewood on the other hand makes a very rare, very powerful wand." Danielle wasn't sure he was talking to her to himself. "When Dumbledore comes back please tell him to come on back I'm going to go start with the wood." Mr. Olivander was shouting this to her for he was already in his back room.  
  
Danielle decided to look at one of the books she had gotten that morning. She picked up Standard book of Spell grade One and began to read some of the spells. She wanted to try one of the spells, but realized that she didn't have a wand. She decided to try to figure out how to say them correctly. "Lumos". She said and suddenly the room around her was magic lit. She gasped, "What have I done?" She looked around terrified she would get in trouble.  
  
Suddenly Dumbledore walked in. He looked around at the well-lit room and then at the open book. Then he saw the look of terror on Danielle's face. "I'll go give this to Mr. Olivander and I'll be right back." He said as he smiled at her, but she was still scared as he returned to the room. "I assume that you were trying to start learning spells." He said giving her another smile. "Yes, sir, I was only going to learn how to say it correctly, but somehow it worked." Danielle told him looking as if she had done something horrible. "Am I trouble sir?" She looked down at the floor.  
  
"Trouble? You are not it any trouble. In fact I am very impressed. Very few full-grown witches and wizards can do wandless magic. Yet here you are, never been to school and you can do it on your first try." He smiled down at her and was happy to see her smile back. "A word to the wise though," he added, "wandless magic is very difficult to control, it normally takes a lot of practice to do it reliable. If you want to study further into it after school had begun I would be happy to teach you, but don't tell to many people. It is a rare gift, one that you inherited from your mother I believe, but many would be jealous and not take kindly to such a gift. Use it with caution." Dumbledore warned but was please to see there was still a smile on the girls face. "Can I try another one?"  
  
While sitting there with no wand, Danielle learned the summoning charm, the banishing charm, alohamora, the levitating charm, and a few others. Dumbledore was very impressed but like always didn't show this to Danielle.  
  
A little while later he gave Danielle some money and told her to go get her self an ice cream cone from across the street. Her face lit up as she ran across the street. She came back with a little strawberry shake and sipped it like she would never taste the likes of it again. Dumbledore hid his laughter and they sat down to learn more spells.  
  
Soon she had learned the silencing charm and she laughed as she put it on Dumbledore and he pretended he couldn't take it off. When the game was over he told her sternly, "During this summer it is okay for the two of us to fool around every now and then, but you must understand that this cannot happen when school starts." He looked down on her and was glad to see her nod but continue smiling. She had such a beautiful smile and from what he knew about her childhood, she had never have much reason to smile before.  
  
Soon Mr. Olivander came back in to the room. "And here is your wand my child." He said with a big smile as he handed it to her. As she took hold of the wand something amazing happened. Beautiful red and yellow flowers blossomed from the wand and formed a crown around her head. The flowers in her hair were beautiful just like her and the two men could do nothing but stare for a few minutes while Danielle just smiled brightly and looked at her new wand.  
  
"Now, I believe, unless I am mistaken," Dumbledore paused to look at Mr. Olivander, "that that wand is a very special wand. There is a phenomenon that happens when two wands share the same core from the same animal or whatever. They are called brother wands and are made out of the same wood. Your wand there has two brother wands. The first one belongs to Harry the second to Voldemort." Mr. Olivander flinched at the sound of the name," the difference between your wand and the other two is your here is made out of a different wood. When that happens the first one that is made is the brother and the second wand is the sister. There are very few sister wands and even fewer with two brothers."  
  
Dumbledore paused and was happy to see her nod her understanding. "Sister wands are very powerful wands, but will not work any magic against the owner of the brother wand or allow any of their magic to affect you. This means that you and Harry must find non magical ways to pick on each other for neither one of you will be affected by the others magic." Danielle nodded and smiled again. Dumbledore looked at the clock, 9:00.  
  
"Well, Danielle, now that we have everything we need I think it is about time to head to Hogwarts. Oh, I almost forgot, I need to pick up a birthday present for you. Today is your birthday, it is not?" Dumbledore smiled at the girl's puzzled look. "A birthday present? I've never had one." She looked up at Dumbledore, but he was busy gathering the books and parcels around the shop.  
  
"Thank you very much Mr. Olivander, you have no idea how much of a help you have been." Dumbledore said as he led Danielle out the door. "Yes, thank you very much" Danielle beamed at him as she followed Dumbledore out the door.  
  
Dumbledore took her into the pet shop and told her she could pick out anything she wanted to for a pet. Danielle looked around at all the animals, there were owls and cats and toads and rats and lots more. Finally she decided on a beautiful black cat. Dumbledore thought this was a wonderful choice. The cat, now named Shadow, was very friendly and Dumbledore knew that the cat would be there for her when she needed a friend.  
  
As they headed for school, Shadow jumped up on Danielle's shoulders and stood there purring the entire walk home. Dumbledore smiled to see Danielle so happy, very tired, but happy. Just yesterday he thought she was dead along with her parents, but now the beautiful and very talented Danielle Lynn Potter walked by his side smiling and humming softly to herself. Danielle Lynn Potter was safe, happy and alive.  
  
The magical community was going to have very mixed reactions to this news he was sure, but as long as Danielle had something to hold on to, he was sure she would be alright. "That cat might be the only thing she has left when this gets out." Dumbledore thought sadly to himself as he listened to Danielle hum.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, there was my latest chapter. I know it is kind of weird, but I was at a loss for an idea. I hope everyone who is actually reading this, likes it. Thanks! 


	6. Summer School

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, so don't sue me! I hope everyone enjoys this and I promise it will get better as it continues!  
  
  
  
Summer School  
  
Dumbledore had decided he was going to try and teach Danielle four years of Hogwarts in only five weeks. Along with teach her some of the things that most wizards and witches already knew. Luckily this turned out to be completely do-able. Danielle was so quick in learning that within the first week she had taken all the exams giving to her class in first and second years and done better than even Hermione Granger. Of course Dumbledore only told her that she had don't very well, he didn't want her to get a big head before school had started. Danielle was well into her third year had and started with divination and healing, two classes that she liked very much.  
  
She wandered into Dumbledore's office with Shadow close on heals, living up to her name. It was about 6:30 in the morning and she was dressed and ready to go with wand and books in tow.  
  
"I'm sorry Danielle, we are going to be taking a break today. I forgot to tell you last night. I sent for a few friends to come here and meet you." He paused to see her reaction to this news, but all she did was reach for her wrist to fidget with her charms.  
  
"I don't think it would be fair to Harry for him to just show up here not knowing about you. So I've arranged for two adult friends of his to come by to meet you and go explain this all to Harry."  
  
Danielle looked up at him nervously. "Who are they?" she asked timidly. "Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Your parents best friends when they were here at school. Oh and Sirius is your godfather.  
  
After a short pause he said, "So, they should be here around eight. I need to talk with them for a little while before you come in. I will send Fawkes to get you when you should come. I suggest you might want to take a shower or eat something before them."  
  
"Okay" was all that Danielle said as she left and office followed closely by Shadow. She took a shower, just to keep her mind off the upcoming meeting. She wanted to look nice, so she put on her pink dress robes. Danielle was very nervous; she was worried that these people were not going to like her. They would tell Harry that and she wouldn't stand a chance with him.  
  
Shadow could tell Danielle was nervous so she jumped up on her lap and cuddled with Danielle to try and make her happy again. It worked quite well; Danielle was smiling again in no time playing with the cat with a toy she had transfigured from a piece of rope and a piece of paper. It was now one of those things you dangle in front of a cat and they chase it around. Shadow wasn't really interested until she noticed that Danielle wasn't smiling anymore. Then she chased the fake mouse all around the room going faster and faster and she noticed Danielle's smile.  
  
Before she knew it Fawkes had flown in through the open window. She stroked the beautiful bird and then headed towards Dumbledore's office, Shadow still following close behind. She neared the office and heard three men talking.  
  
"Okay, Dumbledore, can't we get to the point, there is a lot of work to be done or have you forgotten." One man said sounding like he was getting annoyed. "I told you, I called you here to meet a young girl and I think you will both find her very interesting, she should be here any minute, I hope she didn't get lost somewhere around the castle." Dumbledore said ignoring the other two's sighs of annoyance.  
  
Just then Shadow gave a big hiss as she saw a mouse run across the door for Dumbledore's office. She ran inside, but lost the mouse into its hole. "I know you are out there. Shadow is here, so you must be also, please come join us, we have much to discuss." Dumbledore said raising his voice so he was sure she heard him.  
  
Danielle was scared, but knew she had to go in. She slowly stepped into the room and heard the two men gasp as they saw her. "Is that?" the taller one with black hair said still shocked. "This is Danielle Lynn Potter" Dumbledore said calmly. The other two just looked stunned. "But I thought she was dead?" the shorter man, but still rather big, said in a state of disbelief. "We all did Remus, but she was actually...."  
  
Dumbledore went into the story of the fire and the orphanage. Danielle just stood there silent, playing frantically with her charms. Shadow had stopped harassing the mouse and had come over to brush against her legs, letting Danielle know that she wasn't completely forgotten about.  
  
When the two men had stopped staring at her and turned around to talk to Dumbledore about how this was possible Danielle amused herself with looking around the room. She had been in her every day for the past two weeks, but she had never really taken the time to look around the room and really see its beauty.  
  
She laughed silently to herself at the sleeping headmaster pictures. She saw that Fawkes had come back to the office and was sitting on his perch in the Corner. Danielle went over to see him. "Hi Fawkes." Danielle greeted the bird quietly so no one else in the room could hear her.  
  
Danielle finally decided that she should at least go sit and listen to the conversation; after all it was about her. She pulled up a chair far enough away from the two men that they wouldn't notice her there and sat down. Within seconds she had a purring cat in her lap and she smiled happily as the cat licked her hand affectionately.  
  
After the two men's questions were all answered Dumbledore told them their assignment. "I want to two of you to go see Harry tomorrow. From what I've heard he has had a pretty rough summer. He still feels very guilty about Cedric and although he has come to grips with everything that has happened it is still a bit of a shock for him. This news about Danielle will only add to that shock. I want him to have fair warning of this before he comes here. I wouldn't want him to just show up and find this girl who looks exactly like him here." Dumbledore finished and the three men laughed lightly.  
  
"Albus, there is still plenty of time today, it's just barely passed eleven. We could go today and tell him everything and then get back to work with figuring how to deal with you-know-who's comeback." Sirius said, obviously eager to get a chance to see Harry like he promised.  
  
"Yes, that would make sense, but I thought that everyone in the room could use a break for a day." Dumbledore said smiling at Danielle in the back of the room. "So, what are we doing?" Lupin asked very confused. "Well, young Danielle here needs to learn how to fly." Dumbledore said as the two men looked to see the girl in the back of the room. They had nearly forgotten she was still in the room. "And I am not nearly the flier I once was. I thought maybe the two of you might teach her to fly and maybe some Quidditch, or anything else you think she should know about before school starts. I on the other hand have neglected my duties as headmaster for the past two weeks and need a day to catch up on them. I'll see you all tonight, have a good day." Dumbledore said as he shut the door to his office leaving them alone.  
  
The three sat there quietly for a long time. Finally Danielle curiosity got the better of her, "um excuse me?" She said very quietly, "What is, um, Quidditch?" She finished as she looked down at the floor feeling stupid.  
  
The two men laughed and the taller one with the black hair said, "No need to feel stupid, we all have to learn at sometime, you just remind us so much of Harry, not knowing anything about the wizarding world until so late in life." He said as he smiled at her. Her eyes brightened, but she was still uncomfortable around these two strange men so she didn't really smile.  
  
"Okay, it's almost noon now, and if we are supposed to teach you all our tricks in one afternoon, well, we better get going. Hey, Remus why don't you go down to Hogsmeade and get some of the magical candy and stuff that we can teach her about." And then turning back to Danielle said, "You and me will go learn how to fly." Danielle couldn't help but smile at this.  
  
They walked out of the room with Sirius leading the way and Shadow following close behind Danielle like always.  
  
Sirius taught her how to fly and he was impressed by how quickly she learned. Within ten minutes she was a better flier than he was. He started showing her tricks that she could do and she enjoyed this so much she started making up her own and taught them to Sirius.  
  
Sirius then decided she needed to learn the rules of Quidditch. She listened quietly and then when he had finished said, "so basically there are two people who try to knock the other team off their brooms, three people who try to score, one people is goalie and one person just sits there waiting for a little gold ball to hit them in the head?" Sirius laughed at her simple explanation and said "Basically."  
  
They started throwing the quaffle back and forth for some time, making it more and more complicated as the went along and that is how Lupin found them around 12:30.  
  
"Food!" Sirius suddenly screamed as he saw Lupin walking toward them. Sirius and Danielle landed and walked over to him, well, Danielle walked and Sirius ran.  
  
"I knew food was the only thing that could get up off a broom and away from a pretty girl." Lupin laughed as they all set out a blanket to sit on and started going through the food.  
  
Lupin had brought them each a ham sandwich for lunch, but also brought a ton of candy to teach Danielle about. When they started on the candy Danielle's eyes were darting every which way no knowing what to do. She had never had muggle candy in her life, let alone magical candy.  
  
When they started on the every flavor beans they took turns going around saying what flavor. "Yum, peppermint" Danielle said smiling. "EAR WAX" said Lupin spitting it out. "Spinach" Sirius said making a funny face.  
  
They kept going around but Danielle got the buttered toast, sugar, apple pie beans while the two men got the vomit, wall paper paste, liver beans.  
  
"Hey, how come you keep getting all the yummy ones at we get all the bad ones?" Sirius said pretending to be mad at her. Danielle who didn't understand that he was pretending got scared.  
  
"I-I'm S-S-Sorry." she said her eyes going wide, "y-you can h-have the rest, just, p-p-please d-don't hurt me." She curled up into a little ball, her face hidden from view, and rocked slowly back and forth.  
  
Sirius shot Lupin a panic stricken "now what do I do" look and Lupin shrugged. Neither one of them had expected this. The problem was that they didn't have much experience with upset girls that age. At that age they were the ones making the girls upset by dumping them after a week of kissing and stuff, not the ones trying to make them feel better.  
  
Sirius inched closer to her to rub her back, but he noticed she tensed when he did this. He cautiously touched her back, but heard her lightly gasp when he did. He decided to put his arm around her shoulder instead.  
  
"Danielle, sweetheart, I would never hurt you. You are my Goddaughter and I was named guardian of you and Harry before you parents died. But for circumstance outside my control, I can't take care of either of you." he paused trying to come up with a way to make her understand.  
  
"I was devastated when your parents died, but not only because your parents were my best friends, but because I had lost a little girl who I thought was amazing. I used to watch you and your brother play a lot of the time. Your brother would cry the moment your lily walked out the door, but you just would sit there calmly and play with what ever you had. Always about five minutes before lily got home you would be sitting up and saying "mama." If you were on the floor you would crawl to the door and if you were in your crib you would just look at the door expectantly. I love watching you and your brother and it hurt me to lose you as much as it hurt to lose your parents. I will never and could never hurt you, do you heard me? Never."  
  
Danielle looked up at him, both men were shocked to see that she hadn't been crying, and the look of terror was vanishing. "Harry always was the cry baby." She said smiling. Both men laughed at they recalled that she was very much correct, but secretly wondered how she knew.  
  
"Hey, I know what we can do," Lupin said excitedly. "I know where the blue prints are for the school, and I'm sure Sirius here remembers how he made the map the first time. Lets make another one." Sirius and Lupin smiled eagerly, but Danielle just looked confused.  
  
"Come on, we'll show you." The two men exclaimed and they each took one of her hands and practically dragged her into the castle.  
  
Within two hours they had recreated the map, but with different passwords. They explained how it worked, "Okay see, you take you wand and place it on the parchment and say, 'Princess Pranks' and the map appears." suddenly a map appeared with three dots that said "Potter", "Lupin" and "Black" all huddled in the library and another one said "Dumbledore" in his office.  
  
"Why princess?" asked Danielle. "Well, your dad and us always called you his little princess." Lupin told her smiling. Sirius was focused on the map "As you walk around words will appear telling you passwords to get into secret parts of the school."  
  
Danielle's eyes were shining brightly and she smiled. "Oh yeah, and to clear it so no teacher knows about it, you place you wand on it and say, 'Princess home' and the map will turn into a piece of parchment again. Oh and this is funny." Sirius laughed as he placed his wand over the parchment and said "Black demands you to show yourself."  
  
Soon, writing had appeared that said, "The protectors of the princess want to say that Black is a nosey git who can't stay out of other people's business." The three of them laughed as the words disappeared after about a minute.  
  
"This is so cool, thank you!" Danielle said as she smiled brightly at them. "Hey, Harry managed to get a hold of the map that we made when we were in school, it's only fair that you have one also." Sirius said looking at the girl who was still smiling brightly.  
  
It was then that both men were struck by how beautiful she really was. They had realized she was pretty, but had not really had the chance to look at how pretty she was. James had been handsome and Lily had been pretty, so it was no wonder that she was beautiful.  
  
"Come on," she yelled already running away from them, "Last one to the brooms is a rotten egg." She laughed as she heard them both yell together "Oh no you don't." and come running after her.  
  
Sirius reached her first. He reached down and picked her up and swung her over his shoulder. Danielle was having too much fun to be scared.  
  
"Aah," she yelled as she was picked up, "Hey, this is not fair, this is cheating." She yelled.  
  
After Lupin and himself had their brooms he put her down saying, "You, started it" with a big grin on his face. She laughed as she flew up into the air after them.  
  
They tired to play Quidditch, but it was difficult with only three and they ended up playing keep away or "monkey in the middle" as Danielle called it. They also tested her to see which position she would be best at playing.  
  
Danielle was actually very good at them all, well except beater. She wouldn't let a bludger hit a teammate, even if it meant herself getting hit, but she also wouldn't hit it at the other team.  
  
She was best at being the keeper; nothing Sirius or Lupin threw at her could get past her. She was also very good at being the seeker. She managed to catch the snitch within five minutes still dogging the bludgers that Sirius and Lupin were toward her.  
  
They played until they couldn't see the balls anymore and they saw Dumbledore come out to them. The two men went down to talk while Danielle flew for a little longer.  
  
"Hey, look what I can do professor!" She yelled to Dumbledore showing him the tricks she had learned and invented that day.  
  
"She is one amazing girl." Lupin said as he watched her spiral threw the air.  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore added, "it take someone extraordinary to find their way into the magical community all by themselves."  
  
"Unlike Harry who reminds me of James with Lily's eyes, she reminds me so much of her both parents." Sirius said dreamily, "She has her father's jet black hair, Quidditch abilities, natural talent for everything she dose, and his sense of humor. All with her mother's beautiful green eyes, slender build, love of school and books, and laugh. Oh how I miss that laugh." Sirius said sadly.  
  
"We all do Sirius." Dumbledore said matching his tone.  
  
"Hey, are you guys watching?" Danielle yelled down to them as she did another flip.  
  
"You know what else she has," Lupin added with a grin, "her fathers need for attention." The three men laughed, called Danielle down and headed off toward the castle together still laughing. 


	7. The Welcoming Feast and Family Reunions

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, so don't sue me! I hope everyone enjoys this and I promise it will get better as it continues!  
  
  
  
The Welcoming Feast and Family Reunions  
  
In the weeks that followed many things happened in the castle. Danielle had somehow completed all third and fourth year work. She had decided to focus in both Divination and Healing. She had taken all the exams and had done better than anyone in her grade on all of them.  
  
The teachers started arriving the week before the students were supposed to. Danielle had already been sorted as to not cause to much commotion at the welcoming feast by sorting a fifth year, she was in Gryffindor with Harry, much to her delight.  
  
Danielle had pretty much free reign of the castle. Dumbledore told her that as long as she didn't bother the teachers and she stayed away from the forbidden forest unless she was with a teacher, she could do pretty much anything.  
  
Most of the teachers were shocked at first to meet her, but very welcoming after a few hours. The teachers were not expecting a student at Hogwarts early, let alone a student that who they thought was dead, if they knew about her at all.  
  
Shadow and Mrs. Norris had made friends, much to Danielle's delight and disappointment when she couldn't find her, but Shadow was always there at night, when Danielle needed her most.  
  
The week before the welcoming feast flew by quickly. Danielle spent most of her time learning the spells for fifth year, exploring the halls with her new map being careful to keep it away from teachers, and flying around on a firebolt that Sirius had got for her saying it was to make up for 15 years of birthdays and Christmas presents that she didn't get.  
  
She spent a little time with Dumbledore while he tried to make her understand about the complicated magical community and about her place in it. She couldn't grasp to concept that she was going to be not only the talk of the castle but also all witches and wizard once word got out that she was alive.  
  
Dumbledore wished that he could stop time. He knew that things were about to get very difficult for Danielle and she wasn't prepared for it. Harry wasn't either when he came, but everyone else had known about Harry and his story for 11 years. While very few people knew that the Potters had a daughter. He tried to make her understand, and although she said she did, Dumbledore didn't believe her. But September first came no matter how hard he tried to stop it.  
  
While Danielle was busy running around all day, to nervous to sit still, Harry was on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
He sat there looking out the window, ignoring his friends. Ron was beating Hermione in another game of wizard's chess. Hermione pieces wouldn't listen to her anymore, "No, you can't send me there, can't you see his king, I'll be smashed before you could say 'checkmate'." the piece yelled at her.  
  
Both Ron and Hermione were worried about Harry. Ron told Hermione that both Sirius and Professor Lupin had come by to see Harry a few weeks ago and Harry had been withdrawn ever since.  
  
Hermione suggested, "It probably has something to do with you-know-who. We probably shouldn't push for information he's been threw a lot lately." Ron agreed and they went back to their chess game.  
  
The train ride went by in almost complete silence, well except Hermione's chess pieces. Fred and George had come in, but left when Harry didn't even seem to notice them. Ginny came in also, but left with a headache from the talking chess pieces.  
  
Harry just looked out the window thinking about his sister, this girl that he had never even been told about. He was so excited that he would finally have someone to share things with. He loved his friends and would do anything for them, but there were certain things that he couldn't tell them. Now he would have a sister to talk to and share things with. He wondered if he would be overprotecting of her like Ron with Ginny. Then he realized he didn't even know how old she was. He doubted in she was younger, because he was only a baby when his parents died, but how much older was she? He would just have to wait and find out.  
  
Finally in the horseless carriage, Hermione got Harry to open up and at least talk to them a little. "Oh, Harry, we're just worried about you, that's all. You haven't said two words to either of us today. We use to be able to tell each other everything." Hermione said with a look of genuine concern.  
  
"You'll find out tonight, after the feast," Harry told them both, "So, what do you think we'll have for dinner at the feast?" Harry said, deciding that he had been rude to ignore his friends and tied to make up for it. The both smiled as they all started talking happily.  
  
Danielle watched the horseless carriage bring the students from the window in the Gryffindor fifth year girl's room. She was so intrigued by them that she didn't hear Dumbledore enter the room and didn't even know he was there until he was right behind her.  
  
"Danielle," he started calmly, laughing as she jumped and turned around, "I want to you wear this to the feast tonight." he said holding up an invisibility cloak.  
  
"This was your mothers, no one other than myself and a few girlfriends of hers knew that she had it. Not even James. James had one of his own that was given to Harry. I know you mother would have wanted you to have this, but keep it secret okay."  
  
Danielle stared at the cloak in amazement and nodded to Dumbledore. "I don't want there to be a problem at the feast tonight, so I want you to wear this. You will be able to watch everything that happens and learn about people without them knowing that you are there. You can sit between Professor McGonagall and myself. I suggest you get dressed and make your way down to the great hall before it gets to crowded. I'll see you there in a while." He gave her a big smile and left. Danielle looked at the cloak in her hands.  
  
"Invisible?" she said to herself, "I can be invisible." She put on her school robes and the invisibility cloak and headed to the great hall.  
  
There were only three people sitting at the Hufflepuff table when she walked in. She went up to the head table and took her seat, being careful to cover herself with the cloak.  
  
Soon people were entering the hall. She looked around at them all wondering who they were. She wanted to see Harry, to find out what he looked like, if he really did look like her.  
  
"So, I guess Potter and his Mudblood and Mudblood loving gang were not to scared to show up after all." Danielle heard a blond pale-skinned boy say over the rest of the talking. Everyone got quiet as if they wanted to hear what was going on.  
  
"I wonder how long it will be before you lot go into hiding. With the dark lord about, it won't be long until he comes after you and your gang Potter." The boy said to three people sitting at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"He said Potter, that must be Harry between the red headed boy and that girl." Danielle thought to herself excitedly.  
  
The red haired boy stood up, "Yeah, well at least my mother doesn't have to hold her nose in the same room as me, I guess that's because underneath everything you just a ferret." There was laughter coming from three of the four tables, but none more than Gryffindor.  
  
"And what about your parents Potter? Oh that's right, their dead, killed by the dark lord, keep going this way and you'll join them soon Potter." The pale kid sneered at Harry.  
  
Harry pulled his wand out of his robes, and the pale kid did the same. Just then Danielle heard Dumbledore talking right next to her.  
  
"If everyone would please sit down, the first years will be here and the sorting ceremony will shortly," he said looking straight at Harry and the pale skinned boy.  
  
Danielle already knew that she was going to have at least one enemy at this school just because of her last name.  
  
The feast was actually a lot of fun, even in an invisibility cloak. Dumbledore and McGonagall were both very nice to her and included her into the conversations.  
  
After the food and a few announcements from Dumbledore, all the students were led to their dorms by the prefects. Danielle watched Harry leave, but walk the other direction, towards Dumbledore office.  
  
Suddenly Dumbledore said, "Okay Danielle, it's time, follow me." Danielle did as she was told and followed Professor Dumbledore to his office.  
  
"Um, Professor," she heard Harry say once both Dumbledore and Danielle were inside, "When will I get to meet her?" "What?" Dumbledore asked, "Oh yes, of course, Danielle please take off the cloak now."  
  
Danielle didn't want to, but she did as she was told, but very slowly. Harry gasped as he saw a beautiful girl emerge from under an invisibility cloak.  
  
Sirius and Professor Lupin and told him that she was beautiful and coming from them Harry knew that she would be more then pretty, but even the veela that he was willing to jump from the top box at the world cup for paled in comparison with her.  
  
Her shinning black hair was down to her waist and her green eyes sparkled. She also had a wonderful womanly body with curves in all the right places to drive men wild. She was the same height he was, but a little skinnier. He realized that if she were not his sister, he would have been drooling by now.  
  
Dumbledore interrupted his thoughts, "Well, you both have a lot that you need to talk about. And you don't need your headmaster hanging around for it. You can stay here as long as you like, but remember school starts tomorrow and you will still have the common room to deal with when you get back. Use the cloak to get back to your dorms without getting into trouble please. Good night." and with that Dumbledore was gone, leaving the two all alone and silent.  
  
Harry was the first to speak, "Are we?" he knew what he wanted to say, but couldn't seem to say it. "Twins? Yes, but Dumbledore told me that you were older by three minutes." Danielle said finishing his question and then answering it. Harry laughed. "What?" she asked really wanting to know what he found funny.  
  
"Well, here we are, we have only known each other for ten minutes and you're already finishing my sentences like real twins." Harry said still laughing.  
  
Danielle laughed at this as well. "Well, we are real twin Harry, not to mention I feel as if I already know you." Danielle said looking at the ground and blushing slightly. "Yeah, it's weird isn't it?" Harry agreed.  
  
They talked for about an hour and a half about their lives and how it felt to learn the truth about their parents, about everything. Then they decided that they would have plenty of time now that they had found each other again to talk and they should probably head back to the dorms.  
  
They both got under the cloak and head off toward Gryffindor tower. They came out from under the cloak to go into the dorm, "Banana Fritters" Harry said and the fat lady swung open.  
  
Danielle saw a crowd of people and hid behind Harry. He noticed this, but realized that this must be overwhelming for her and let her hide.  
  
When he entered the common room two people immediately rushed over to him. It was the red haired boy and the girl that Harry had been sitting with at dinner.  
  
"Hey Ron, Hey Hermione" Harry said as they reached him. "So, what did Professor Dumbledore want?" The red haired boy Danielle now knew as Ron asked. But before Harry could answer Hermione piped up with, "Harry there is an extra bed in the fifth years girls dorm with a trunk next to it that says DLP, I wonder who that it. She has a very friendly cat."  
  
Harry was now feeling a bit overwhelmed, "I think I can answer both your questions at once," he said to them. "Actually I have an announcement to make," Harry said loud enough to get the entire rooms attention.  
  
He reached behind him and gave Danielle's hand a squeeze to tell her it would be all right and he would be right there beside her, she squeezed back. "I have a new Gryffindor fifth year girl that I would like to introduce to you all. But not only is she a new student, she is my twin sister." Harry finished as he stepped away from Danielle. Danielle just stood there while everyone stared at her.  
  
Harry realizing how uncomfortable she must be quickly said, "Her name in Danielle Lynn Potter and like you she is a person, I'm sure you have all see another person before." Getting Harry's sarcasm the room started talking again while the students came up and introduced themselves to Danielle.  
  
After about an hour of people not leaving Danielle alone, she was getting very tired and wanted very much to just go to sleep. They were asking her questions that she didn't really know the exact answers to like "how did you end up at an orphanage" and annoying things like that.  
  
Hermione noticed the look in her eye as the people around her badgered her for information. So Hermione stood up and said, "We are being such poor host to this new Gryffindor, here it is eleven at night and nobody has shown her where she is going to be sleeping or asked if she might be tired and wanted to do to bed. Come on Danielle I'll show you your new room." at this Danielle got up and followed Hermione up the stairs, she knew exactly where she was going, but was grateful to get away and be able to get some sleep.  
  
Before Hermione had a chance to say anything Danielle was talking a mile a minute, "Oh, thank you so much Hermione I just couldn't take anymore tonight. Today has been such a big day; this was the first time I ever meet Harry. He speaks very highly of you both him and Dumbledore both do, I was looking forward to meeting you." At this Hermione blushed, "I was here all summer catching up on the past four years so that I could be in classes with students my own age. Dumbledore told me how you get the best grades in our year, that's really cool, I don't know how well I did on the exams, but Dumbledore said I did very well. Oh, I'm sorry" Danielle finished timidly, "Here I am keeping you from your friends downstairs, I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on. I didn't mean to babble, I do it sometimes when I'm nervous. Sorry, go have a good time with your friends." Danielle walked past Hermione and over to her bed and sat down with Shadow.  
  
Shadow purred loudly at the sight of Danielle. Hermione was shocked for a minute, but quickly composed herself. Here was a new girl, Harry Potter's sister, probably one of the best witches their age telling Hermione that she looked up to her. This girl had completed four years of school in a single summer and yet she called Hermione the best in the class.  
  
Hermione walked over and sat down next to Danielle on her bed. "I'm not going to go back downstairs, I've had the whole train ride to talk to Harry and Ron and they will probably be talking something stupid like 'what girl is the prettiest this year' and stuff. I'd rather stay upstairs with you. I think that you and me will become good friends and it will be nice to have a girl around here in our year to talk to. Not to mention I think you might be just the person to give me a run for my money with grades, not that I'll ever get upset over it, but I plan on keeping myself on the top of the class." With that both Hermione and Danielle laughed and started talking about their lives and their experiences with magic and then like all 15-year-old girls then turned to boys.  
  
When the two girls finally said goodnight, it was nearly one in the mourning, but both noted that no one else had come up the stairs past their room to go to bed, everyone was still in the common room talking.  
  
Downstairs Ron and Harry were talking together in front of the fire. "You could have told me Harry, why all the secrets?" Ron asked feeling a little hurt.  
  
"Oh Ron, its not what you think. I only meet her tonight myself. Sirius and Professor Lupin told me about her, but I didn't want to tell you because well, I wanted to keep her to myself. I've never had a family, at least not one I can talk to. And now I have someone to tell things to. You know the types of things I can't tell you. Family stuff, she's been through they same things I have as a baby and now she's going to understand what it feels like to be famous for something you can't even remember. You get jealous sometimes or everything that happens to me, like our fight last year. I understand that, but I don't want to be famous, I just want to be left alone most of the time. Danielle will understand that soon. I just didn't want to share her with anyone until I had to. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."  
  
Ron nodded and looked as if he understood what Harry was trying to say. Suddenly Fred and George came over.  
  
"Hey Harry, you should have told us you have a twin. Now there two sets of twins in Gryffindor." Fred said happily. "To bad she's a girl and you can't trick people like we can, but its still cool to be a twin." George said with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah, well, I only met her this evening after the feast." said Harry still trying to make people understand.  
  
Fred and George dropped the twin topic. Instead they went into the top 10 girls of Hogwarts or rather the first ten girls to date.  
  
"Well, I don't know enough about her to say date, but this girl is unquestionably the most beautiful girls in the whole school this year," said Fred looking a little scared to say who it was.  
  
"Who?" the others chorused eagerly. "Danielle Lynn Potter!" George said for him as the group of guys turned to see Harry's reaction.  
  
"Hey," Harry roared, "that's my sister you're talking about!" His face was red with anger and he was mad at the Weasley twins for saying it, but he laughed at himself for sounding like Ron. "And you say I overprotect my sister." Ron said laughing with everyone else around them.  
  
Around two in the morning the group of guys said good night and headed for bed, knowing that they needed some sleep for the first day of classes.  
  
Harry stopped in fount of the fifth year girl's room. The door was open and from the moon light Harry could see Danielle sound asleep on the far end of the room curled up with a beautiful black cat, she hadn't closed the curtains of her bed.  
  
He watched her for a minute thinking, "She's here and she's real, I have my sister back, my twin sister. Voldemort thought he took everything away me, well he should think again, I have her back and I'm not letting her go." With this he headed off to bed with a big smile of his face. 


	8. First Day of School

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, so don't sue me! I hope everyone enjoys this and I promise it will get better as it continues!  
  
  
  
The First Day of School (7)  
  
Danielle and Harry both woke up early the next morning. They had both slept very well considering how nervous they were about the first day of classes. Danielle had showered and dressed and was down in the empty common room reading standard book of spells grade five for the third time with Shadow on her lap. She was very scared about how everyone was going to react to her presence in the school.  
  
Harry woke up and silently crept out of his room and went to peek into the girl's room. He quietly opened the door, which Danielle had closed on her way out, and looked around. Hermione and the other girls were all still asleep; it was only a little after five in the morning. He looked at Danielle's bed, but it was all neatly made and looked like no one had ever slept in it.  
  
"I wonder where she could be this early in the morning?" Harry said to himself as he closed the door and headed to the common room.  
  
Danielle jumped when she looked up and saw someone in the door; she wasn't expecting anyone up for another few hours. She smiled when she realized it was only Harry.  
  
"Sorry," he said coming to sit down next to her, "I didn't mean to frighten you." Danielle lay down the book and said, "That's okay, I just wasn't expecting anyone to be up yet, breakfast isn't until eight right?" Danielle asked making sure she had the right time. "Yeah." He answered absentminded.  
  
"So," he started trying to think of something to say, "Did you sleep well last night?" "Yeah, it was nice to have people in the same room as me again, I find it easier to sleep when I can hear others breathing." She paused as it she had said something stupid.  
  
"I know what you mean," Harry said trying to make her feel better, "It makes you feel like your not alone in the world to be able to hear them." Danielle smiled at him and nodded.  
  
"I take it this is your cat, I saw her sleeping with you last night. She is beautiful, what's her name?" Harry asked reaching over to pet the purring cat. "Shadow," Danielle answered, "It suits her well; during the summer she followed me around everywhere I went just like a shadow. I only hope I can make her stay here today and not follow me to class." Danielle said and they both laughed.  
  
They continued to talk until around seven when others started to get up. Hermione was the first one down the common room. When she appeared Harry left the two girls to talk so he could go wake up Ron and get himself ready for the rest of the day.  
  
At seven thirty Ron, Hermione, Harry and Danielle headed off to the great hall to get their schedules and eat breakfast. Breakfast was good, but Danielle was too nervous to eat. She was being stared at from every direction.  
  
"No," Ron wined when they got their classes, "double potions and divination today both before lunch. The only good thing is we have the afternoon off." He finished still glaring at the piece of paper.  
  
"Do we still have potions with Slytherin?" Hermione asked hopefully before she looked down and groaned. "I'll take that as a yes." Harry said and the three of them laughed.  
  
"Do you lot not like the Slytherins?" Danielle asked them. "No, 'that's an understatement," Ron said quickly, "We HATE the Slytherins and they hate us." Hermione jumped in with, "Ron, even hate is an understatement when talking about Slytherins." They all laughed and headed back to the common room to get their books for potions and divination, except Hermione who had arithmancy.  
  
"Quick," Hermione yelled, "We're going to be late for potions and that will be fifty points each from Snape." They all ran down to the dungeons and arrived seconds before the bell rang. Breathing hard they sat down at two empty tables one right in front of the other. Hermione and Danielle sat at one and Harry and Ron at the other.  
  
Snape came in and all the students in Gryffindor held their breaths, they knew that Danielle's presence would create a scene in this class more than any other and they were all really nervous about it.  
  
Snape called out roll. After a while he said, "Potter, Harry" in a discussed tone of voice as Harry raised his hand and then looked back at Danielle to give her a reassuring smile. "Potter, Danielle" Snape said flatly as all the Slytherins gave puzzled looks at Snape and the girl in the back who raised her hand.  
  
Once roll had been called Snape stood up and said loudly, "We have a new student with us." he and everyone else in the room looked at Danielle.  
  
"Her name is Danielle Potter and until this summer she was thought to have been dead." He said this with a tone of amazement in his voice. "She has completed the past four years in a single summer," he continued with a skeptical edge to his voice now.  
  
Snape then walked right over to her and stood in front of her desk. "I wonder Miss Potter," he said rather calmly, "if you would tell the class what is the main ingredient in a healing potion?"  
  
He smiled down at her, like he was sure that she would be like Harry and not know the answer. "Tears from a phoenix." Danielle replied without thinking twice about the answer.  
  
Snape was shocked but maintained his expression, "Well," he paused thinking of another question, "What about the temperature these tears need to be kept at?" She surly wouldn't know this one.  
  
"32 degrees F or 0 degrees C depending on what scale thermometer you use." She answered still without thinking. Snape hadn't expected this; he was so shocked that he couldn't even come up with another question for her to answer.  
  
"Correct Miss Potter, I'm surprised with everything you have done this summer that you have still found time to read your text book, 10 point to Gryffindor." Then he turned around and began to tell the class about healing potions.  
  
Danielle didn't think much of it, she had never had experience with Snape, so she didn't know that he took point from Gryffindor whenever he could and in four years had not once given any.  
  
After class was over the Gryffindors waited outside for Danielle. "Wow," said Neville, "he's never once given us points before." He told Danielle as she meet them at the stairs. "Yeah," said Seamus, "How did you know that?" Danielle just smiled and walked over to Hermione, Ron and Harry.  
  
"That was amazing," said Ron when she came over. "I want to remember the look on Snape's face just like I'll remember Malfoy as a ferret." Everyone other than Danielle laughed.  
  
Danielle just smiled, she really didn't see the big deal, shouldn't everyone know the effects and uses of phoenix tears? Confused about all the excitement she headed off towards the top of north tower for divination while Harry and Ron ran to keep up with her.  
  
Hermione smiled as she watched her friends go, Danielle really would give her a run for her money, but it would be nice to have someone to talk to so Hermione didn't really mind.  
  
Just then Malfoy came up behind her, "So Mudblood," he said making her jump for she didn't know he was there, "I see you have some competition for grades." He finished with a big evil smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah, but you on the other hand have another Potter to put up with." Hermione smiled as Malfoy got an angry look on his face.  
  
"Yeah, but she's just a girl. A weak little girl raised in a muggle orphanage. What could she ever do to me? She couldn't hurt a fly is she wanted to." He sneered.  
  
"Push her too far and I'm sure we'll find out what she capable of." Hermione yelled over her shoulder as she walked off to arithmancy, not wanting to be alone with Malfoy and his gang any longer.  
  
"She's just a girl," Malfoy said to his friends defending his reputation. "She can't hurt us, I bet she can't even do magic, she only knows that stuff from the books." the Slytherins laughed and headed off towards their next class.  
  
Snape had over heard everything. He was shocked by the girls knowledge, but knew the second she could answer his questions that there was something special about the girl. She looked so much like her father, but she had her mother's intelligence and her mother's beauty. Snape had never minded lily, in fact she was almost always nice to him. James was the one he hated.  
  
Snape knew Malfoy would get himself into trouble with Danielle if he insisted on underestimating the girl as much as he was. Snape realized Malfoy was going to have to learn his lesson that you can't rely on daddy for everything soon, and Danielle was just the person to teach it to him.  
  
Divination was stupid like always. Professor Trelawney started out the class by calling roll, but when she got to Danielle Potter, she stopped and said, "I knew you would be retuning to us soon child."  
  
Danielle gave her a confused look and replied, "But everyone thought I was dead, if you knew I was alive then why didn't you tell someone so that I could have gotten out of there?" Harry and Ron burst out laughing along with a few others while Lavender and Parvati glared at Harry and Ron.  
  
Professor Trelawney ignored Danielle comment and the laughter and began to tell the class what they would be doing for the beginning of the year. "We will be working through meditation." she told them as the class sighed.  
  
"Great," Ron said quietly smiling to Harry and Danielle, "This is called 'nap time'." the two stifled down laughs as professor Trelawney continued.  
  
"Oh no," the professor said suddenly, "oh Harry, I'm so sorry dear." Danielle looked at Harry with a worried look. "What now professor?"  
  
Harry said giving Danielle a reassuring smile and turning back to professor Trelawney, "Do I die in a fire, or a Quidditch accident, or maybe even a stamped of dragons?" Harry smiled at Ron as Ron tired unsuccessfully to not laugh.  
  
"This is no joking matter a death sign is serious and must be taken with all due seriousness." Professor Trelawney said loudly to them.  
  
"I'm sorry professor," Harry said trying hard to look like he meant it, "It's just when you have as many death omens as I do, you have to learn to laugh at them or else you might go crazy seeing death behind every corner." Harry pretended to look very upset and Danielle couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Of course, dear" Professor Trelawney said in a comforting tone, "I can understand that it would be very upsetting to have to hear about your death, but you must learn to be aware." turning back to the rest of the class she said, "Class is dismissed early today, I'm sure Harry wouldn't want to spend his final few days on earth in classes."  
  
The class jumped up and ran to the ladder to climb down. "Well, that was, err, interesting." Danielle said as they reached the common room to hang out until lunch.  
  
"Yeah, that's what it is every year. Her predicting my death at least once a week, you learn to just laugh it off." Harry said seeing Danielle's worried look. Ron quickly added, "Yeah, and sometimes it gets us out of class early!" At that all three of them laughed and sat down in front of the fire.  
  
"So what are we doing after lunch?" Danielle asked. "We have all that potions homework remember!" Harry told her. "Oh yeah, sorry I forgot, I did it while I was waiting for Divination to start." Danielle said.  
  
"What? That was a good hour's worth of homework!" Ron exclaimed. "It was just an essay about healing potion and what they can be used for. Here it's all in this chapter, just copy it out of here, changing a few words of course." Danielle said handing them a book from her healing magic class.  
  
"Wow," said Harry, "this will make that assignment so much easier. Thanks." "No problem, I'm hungry I'm going down to lunch." Danielle said walking over to the portrait hole.  
  
"Oh, just be careful with my book okay. Don't bend it or anything." She said looking back at them eyeing at the book excitedly. "Yeah, we'll be down in a few." Harry said shortly.  
  
Danielle walked down to the great hall and found Hermione standing out side waiting for her.  
  
"Danielle!" Hermione said as she rounded the corner, "Oh I was getting worried that I would have to eat by myself." "Sorry, I was showing Harry and Ron where to look to write that potions essay." "That's okay, your here now, lets go eat, I'm so hungry." Hermione said dragging her into the great hall. "I agree, I think I'll eat breakfast from now on!"  
  
The two girls laughed and started eating and talking about potions and the ten points Snape gave to Gryffindor. Danielle was finally starting to understand why this was something so spectacular.  
  
Hermione saw Malfoy walking over to them over Danielle shoulder. "Oh great," she sighed, "Malfoy." "Who's that?" Danielle asked.  
  
"Why, I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy that is." He said looking down on her where she sat. Danielle recognized him as the pale-faced boy that had upset her brother last night. "Oh just go away and leave us alone Malfoy." Danielle heard Hermione say. "I was just coming over to introduce myself to this beautiful new girl!" Malfoy ignored her and looked at Danielle.  
  
"Well, I'm Danielle Potter." Danielle said politely but flatly, "It's nice to meet you." Danielle finished and turned back to Hermione to finish their lunch.  
  
"So, how did you find your way back to us?" Malfoy said sitting down next to her ignoring Hermione's glare, "I've heard that it's no easy task." Danielle was getting a little annoyed, but didn't let this show. She had had years of training on how to deal with bullies like Mr. Hunt.  
  
"I really don't know how I did It." she answered him calmly, but obviously showing that she didn't want to talk to him.  
  
"Oh, what's wrong, I hope you haven't been listening to anything these Mudbloods and Mudblood lovers have told you, I'm really not that bad." He said inching closer to her.  
  
Danielle calming slid the other direction. She smiled at him and said, "I make my own decisions on who is 'bad' or not, I don't need my brothers help in that." she said very calmly, still not showing her annoyance at all.  
  
Hermione had not said anything during this. She could see from the way Danielle face had slid when she first talked to him that she didn't like him and wasn't going to trust him, but she was still being polite.  
  
Hermione realized that this just might be a good thing. If Danielle doesn't react, maybe he'll leave us alone. She smile at this thought, but quickly concealed it on her face.  
  
"So why do you hang out with this Mudblood?" Malfoy sneered at Hermione. "Well, this Mudblood, as you call her," Danielle started still with no emotion, not knowing how bad a term Mudblood was, but knowing it was something bad, "is the top of the class. She's is also a very nice person if anyone takes the time to get to know her." Danielle finished and smiled at them both, especially Hermione.  
  
"Now, if you'll excuse us, "Danielle said still very politely, "Hermione and myself have a potions essay to write before I can make her take me exploring." Danielle said standing up to leave and Hermione followed. "I hope you have a wonderful day and I'll see you at dinner or tomorrow I suppose." Danielle said and smiled very kindly at him. Malfoy and his gang just stood there.  
  
None of Potter's gang had ever walked away from them like that. Usually they were mad or upset, but they never told him to have a wonderful day and acted like they meant it. Malfoy just stared after the two girls and watched them leave.  
  
Once outside Hermione turned to Danielle and said, "You didn't mean it did you?" "Mean what?" Danielle asked not knowing what Hermione was talking about. "You told him to 'have a wonderful day', you were just being sarcastic right?" Hermione asked getting a little concerned with what Danielle's answer might be.  
  
"No, I told him to have a nice day, and I meant it. I don't like him, but I wouldn't wish a bad time on anyone. Now if he has a bad day, I wouldn't actually care, but I wouldn't wish it on him." Danielle answered trying to explain why she had been nice.  
  
"Why rise to the bait," she continued, " and it doesn't hurt me to be civil to him and long as he is a little civil back." Danielle said as they entered the common room. "I guess," Hermione said a little shocked, no one was ever civil to Malfoy except those that were scared of him, but Danielle defiantly wasn't scared.  
  
In the common room they found Harry and Ron writing their potions essay and they were almost done.  
  
"Hey Hermione, look at this." Ron said showing her his essay and the book Danielle had lent them. "Wow, you're almost done, and it's not even due in ten minutes. What happened?" Hermione asked as everyone, even Ron laughed.  
  
They all finished their essays while Danielle played with Shadow who was very upset for being left behind all morning. When they were all done Ron looked at them all and asked, "So, what are we going to do?" "Do you know how to fly?" Harry asked looking at Danielle. "Yeah, Sirius got me a firebolt like he got you, at least that's what he told me." Danielle said smiling.  
  
"Oh no you don't, your not leaving me like this." Hermione said glaring at all three of them. "Don't you fly?" Danielle asked. "Well, yes, but I'm not very good." Hermione said looking at the floor.  
  
"Come on Hermione," Danielle said running up to the dorm and grabbing her firebolt, "I'll teach you how." Hermione finally agreed and the two girls ran off the Quidditch field.  
  
The two boys shrugged and followed them. Within a half an hour Hermione was flying right along side them. True she wasn't doing the tricks like Danielle was, but the boys figured she was in the air and that's better than they had ever managed.  
  
They played Quidditch for about two hours, two on two. The teams were Ron and Harry vs. Danielle and Hermione. Hermione complained that it wasn't fair, she didn't know how to play very well, of course Ron and Harry would win.  
  
They only played with the quaffle; no bludgers or snitch, there just weren't enough players. Hermione was very surprised when she realized the score was 100 to 0 and the girls actually had the lead.  
  
Ron and Harry, although they knew more about Quidditch, were no match for Danielle and her tricks of spiraling through the air and such.  
  
Hermione helped score a few time, but she mainly just caught the quaffle and threw it back to Danielle when the boys had realized Danielle didn't have the it anymore and came after Hermione.  
  
The boys gave up when the score was 300 to 20. Danielle was such a good keeper that they couldn't get more than two past her and Harry had a suspicion that she let them go by so the boys wouldn't feel as bad about losing.  
  
About half way threw their game, Fred and George Weasley had heard they were playing and came to watch. They stood in the shadows so Harry, Ron, and Danielle wouldn't see them.  
  
Hermione had seen them, but kept her mouth shut. Hermione knew the twins were there to see if Danielle was good enough to play for Gryffindor, and Hermione seeing that she was, wanted the twins to see it also.  
  
The twins left before the game was over so none of them would have known they had been there.  
  
The four friends went back up to the common room to clean up a little before dinner. The boys walked in front of the girls with Ron muttering, "We were just beaten by two girls and one of them was Hermione." The girls decided not to gloat too much; Harry and Ron did have sensitive egos, but especially Ron.  
  
They changed for dinner and headed towards the great hall. Hermione and Danielle hadn't told them about their meeting with Malfoy. When Malfoy came over during dinner, both Harry and Ron glared at him, but said nothing.  
  
Hermione quickly dragged them both out of the great hall. "Look you guys," Hermione started to explain, "Danielle has her own way to deal with Malfoy, and I suggest you just stay quiet and let her deal with him." the boys looked like they were being asked to stop playing Quidditch.  
  
"She needs to deal with him herself, just sit there and ignore him, what ever he does, let Danielle deal with him" she told them both warningly and they walked back into the great hall.  
  
Malfoy was sitting next to Danielle talking with her when they got back. "Well, look who we have here, Potter and his gang of Mudbloods and Mudblood lovers." Malfoy spat as they walked over. Danielle just sat there.  
  
"I know he is your brother Danielle, but why do you put up with him, he's so annoying don't you think." Harry didn't know what Danielle was going to do. She hadn't known him very long so why should she stick up for her brother.  
  
"Actually," Danielle said still in a very polite tone, "I enjoy the company of my brother and his friends. They have all taken the time to get to know me and not jumped to conclusions about what my past has been like. And I don't tend to hang around with people I find annoying, what would be the point." Danielle answered his taunt with common sense.  
  
Harry smiled to himself about what Danielle was saying. She wasn't letting Malfoy get to her. She had more self control than he did that was for sure.  
  
"Does that mean that you don't find me annoying?" Malfoy asked beginning to let his guard down a little around her. "If I remember correctly, YOU sat down with ME." Danielle told him still being polite and talking calmly.  
  
Danielle then got up and said, "Good night Malfoy, pleasant dreams." She gave him a look that told him that she really did mean it, she wasn't mocking him, she meant for him to have 'pleasant dreams' and he was silent for a minute.  
  
Danielle began to walk away, "Hey, Danielle," Harry yelled after her as he got up to follow her, "wait up." Danielle stopped and turned around and waited for Harry to catch up to her before the two of them walked back to the common room together.  
  
Malfoy sat there still looking at the door as if he thought Danielle might come back. Suddenly he got up and walked away leaving Ron and Hermione there both looking completely shocked.  
  
"I have a bad feeling!" Ron told Hermione. "That Malfoy likes Danielle?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded, "Yeah I have that one also," she said sighing heavily.  
  
"You don't think?" Ron asked suddenly. "I don't know, I don't think any of us know Danielle well enough to answer that question, we've known her less than a day." Hermione said as she got up and Ron followed.  
  
The four friends were all very tired and didn't stay long in the common room after dinner. Up in the girl's room, Hermione brought up the subject of boys. It was only Danielle and Hermione in the room.  
  
"So, who do you like?" Hermione asked, a little nervous that Danielle just might say Malfoy.  
  
"Well," Danielle started slowly, "There was this boy back at the orphanage that I had a real big crush on, but we were good friends. He was older and took care of me whenever." Danielle stopped. She hadn't even told Harry or even Sirius and Professor Lupin what Mr. Hunt had done to her. She didn't talk about all the beatings and was always careful when she got dressed to never let anyone see her badly scared back.  
  
"Well, let's just say he saw me as the little sister, not the girlfriend." Danielle said cutting her story short.  
  
"Except this once. He was always asking me to run away with him. He said that together we would be just fine. We could find jobs and save money to get an apartment and live together. But one time he kissed me. This was a last Christmas. He just leaned over after telling me we could live together and he kissed me on the lips." Danielle blushed as she told Hermione.  
  
"How about you, anyone that you like?" Danielle asked.  
  
Hermione blushed and said, "Yeah, but you have to promise not to tell him okay." Danielle nodded and she sat eagerly on her bed waiting to hear. "I have a little, and I do mean LITTLE, crush on Harry." Hermione said.  
  
Danielle laughed, "I know he's my brother and all, but he is cute isn't he." Hermione hadn't expected this. They were siblings after all and siblings were not supposed to look at each other that way.  
  
"I know it's very bad of me to even think that, but I haven't know Harry for so long, I forget sometimes that I even have a brother." Danielle said feeling bad.  
  
"Well, you've lived so long without one that it's hard to adjust to having one." Hermione told her realizing that Danielle didn't actually like Harry, but just thought he was cute, and he was.  
  
"So," Hermione said getting off the topic of Harry and back to what this was supposed to find out, "Is there anyone HERE that you like, even a little bit?" Danielle smiled and blushed.  
  
"Yeah, but the same goes for you, NO TELLING." Hermione nodded and held her breath.  
  
"I kind of like, but I don't know him very well, I wouldn't even call it a crush yet." Danielle stopped and looked at Hermione. "Go on." Hermione said.  
  
"Ron" Danielle said quietly and then blushed even more and buried her face in a pillow so Hermione couldn't see it anymore.  
  
"I can understand that. Ron is a really nice guy, a little too stereotypical guy for me sometimes, but he's always there when you need him and is so nice and caring. And just between us, I think he likes you a little also."  
  
"Really?" Danielle said looking over at Hermione, "That's cool, but I think we all need to get to know each other better." Danielle said as she got up and pulled a nightgown from her trunk and began to walk to the bathroom to change.  
  
"Thanks for hanging out and doing the whole girl talk thing with me, I've never had a girlfriend before." Danielle called from the bathroom having left the door open a little so they could sill talk. "I should be saying that same to you." Hermione yelled back.  
  
Danielle came back and lay down in her bed. She happily curled up with the purring Shadow.  
  
"Goodnight Hermione, sleep well and pleasant dreams." Danielle said as she yawned and rolled over.  
  
"Right back at you." Hermione said. And with that, the first day of school was over and Danielle drifted into dream filled sleep. 


	9. A New Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, so don't sue me! I hope everyone enjoys this and I promise it will get better as it continues!  
  
  
  
A New Dream  
  
Danielle awoke suddenly from a dream. 'At least this time it wasn't a nightmare,' she thought as she quietly got out of bed and grabbed her invisibility cloak and her map out of her trunk.  
  
Shadow woke up but didn't follow her out of Gryffindor tower.  
  
Danielle put her wand over the map and said "princess pranks" and smiled as the map appeared on the parchment. She looked around to make sure no teachers were out of bed.  
  
She saw Weasley and Weasley wandering around near the kitchens, and wondered what they were up to. She was really curious, but she had left the common room to find someplace to think by herself, much like the roof back at the orphanage.  
  
She spotted the astronomy tower and made her was there. She sat down with her back leaning on a wall and looked up and the sky. She closed her eyes and tried to bring back in images from her dream.  
  
It was July 31st, her birthday. She was now five years old and able to work in the kitchen. Mr. Hunt had started her working down there a week ago. That day, or rather yesterday now, she had burned the toast and Mr. Hunt had beaten her badly. Her back still stung from the deep open cuts. She was on the roof thinking about her life, wondering what it would be like if her parents hadn't died in the fire or if she was adopted.  
  
She still had the childish hope that someone would come for her, that she would be spared the hardship of continuing to live there. That hope was gone by the time the children turned seven. By then the realized that no one was ever adopted, no one wanted a child like them, dirty and scarred from beatings.  
  
Danielle was imagining what her parents would do for her birthday, a party with all her friends, a cake and ice cream and presents.  
  
Suddenly a voice entered her head, "Another birthday forgotten." The voice said, it sounded like a boy around her age.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." Danielle heard herself think back to the boy.  
  
Danielle sat on the roof talking or rather thinking to this boy until she saw the sun slowly rising. Then she climbed back inside and got ready for another day in the kitchen before Mr. Hunt came in the yell at them.  
  
They had talked about a lot, but mostly about the fact that they had both lost their parents when they were babies. Danielle mainly listened to the boy tell her about his stupid cousin and his aunt and uncle that ignored him unless to tell him how much of a burden he was.  
  
Danielle didn't tell him about the orphanage or the beatings. She became so wrapped up in his life that she forgot about her own problems.  
  
Later when she thought about it, she figured the boy in her head was something like an imaginary friend, someone who would talk to her and take her mind off things. She never gave it more thought and the boy only came back a few times.  
  
Danielle never learned his name and she never told him anything about herself, other than that her parents had also died.  
  
That was all the Danielle remembered. It wasn't so much a dream, as it was a thought that she had had while she was asleep. Thinking about the things she knew about the boy in her head and what she knew about Harry, she figured that the boy wasn't an imaginary friends.  
  
She was almost certain it was Harry who had talked to her that night. Maybe twins can do that, talk to each other telepathically, or maybe only magical twins or maybe only some twins. Whatever the connection was, she was sure that they could do it.  
  
She sat there and with all her might she thought "Harry, wake up, I want to tell you something." Harry woke up and looked around for Danielle.  
  
"Danielle where are you?" He said quietly. Realizing that Danielle was not in the room, he rolled over and thought hard about what happened, "That's weird, I could have sworn I heard Danielle voice."  
  
"You did," Danielle's voice answered him in his mind. "Now get up and come up to the astronomy tower. We need to talk."  
  
Harry sat straight up with a start. "Danielle?" he thought with a gasp.  
  
"Yes, this is Danielle, now will you get up already, I want to talk to you face to face." Harry was confused, but got out of bed and headed towards the tower as she told him to.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Harry asked when he got to the tower.  
  
"When you were five, did you ever talk to a little girl just like we are talking now?" Danielle asked him before he could ask another question. Harry thought about it and answered, "Yes, but that was just an imaginary friend, right?"  
  
Danielle shook her head. "That is was I thought also, but then I realized that the boy told me he lived with his aunt and uncle who ignored him unless they were telling him what a burden he was. That's you isn't it?"  
  
Harry nodded. "That's how you called me here tonight isn't it?" He asked beginning to understand.  
  
"Yeah, I figured it is worked when we were five, it should work now." Danielle smiled and Harry couldn't help but return it.  
  
"Does this mean that we know what the other is thinking all the time?" Harry asked, not liking this anymore.  
  
"No, if that was the case, we would have known about this a long time ago." She said and smiled as he began to relax again. "I think we have to be saying something to the other person in order for them to hear it."  
  
Harry smiled, "This could be really useful for tests," he said with an evil smile of his face.  
  
Suddenly Danielle heard, "What's the answer to number ten?" in her mind. "Harry I'm not going to help you cheat, if you want you grades your going to have to earn them like everyone else" she thought back as he gave her puppy dog eyes.  
  
They both laughed and then Harry thought, "Come on, I'm going back to bed. I was sleeping really well until you got into my head." They laughed and Danielle followed him back to the common room.  
  
Danielle walked up to her room and got into bed. "Good night Harry, thanks for coming."  
  
She thought and heard him think back, "Thanks for waking me up, and sharing, this should be fun. Good night little sister."  
  
"Hey, your only 3 minutes older" She scolded in her mind.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm still older" Harry laughed back. They both went to sleep and slept well the rest of the night. 


	10. Getting to Know People Better

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, so don't sue me! I hope everyone enjoys this and I promise it will get better as it continues!  
  
  
  
Getting to Know People Better  
  
As the weeks went by, Danielle was attracting less and less attention from just walking down the halls. She was still getting looks from some of the boys who had her on their list of most beautiful girls of the year.  
  
Danielle learned to just blow off these guys, they didn't really care about her; they just thought she was pretty, which she didn't believe when anyone told her that she was.  
  
She had for the most part gotten used to everything, school, her new friends, and even having a brother. Hermione was defiantly her best friend, but Danielle still didn't talk about the orphanage around anyone, even her. The two hung out all the time with and without Ron and Harry.  
  
Malfoy continued to bother them, but they got used to just letting Danielle deal with him in her normal polite way and he seemed to ignore the other three, which was fine with them.  
  
Malfoy was actually staring to have a crush of Danielle. He was very attracted to the beautiful girl. The way she brushed her waist long hair out of her face when she studied, how she laughed, how her green eyes sparkled in the candle light of the great hall. He noticed all these things about her.  
  
He was stunned that she was polite to him every time he talked to her. She obviously did make up her own mind about people. He stopped her after potions one day. Harry, Ron and Danielle were headed toward Divination.  
  
"Go on," She called to them, "I'll be there shortly." Harry and Ron left. "Yes, Malfoy?" she asked once they were gone.  
  
"As I'm sure you know, there is a Hogsmeade trip with weekends." Malfoy told her. "I was only wondering if you would like to go with me, kind of like a date?" He said, as he got lost in her sparkles green eyes.  
  
"Oh," Danielle said blushing, "I didn't realize that you felt that way. I'm sorry if I've led you on, I didn't mean to. I just don't think of you like that. I'm really sorry."  
  
Malfoy was stunned; he had never asked a girl out who had turned him down. He was mad, she didn't know who she was messing with here.  
  
Danielle saw his anger in his eyes and started to back away. He advanced on her until she was backed up against the wall. He put his hand on the wall next to her neck to keep her from getting away and picked up some of her long black hair in the other.  
  
Malfoy knew she didn't bring her wand with her on days when she only had potions and divination. There was on need for a wand in either class.  
  
When he spoke there was anger in his voice, "You don't like me, do you?" He said as more of a statement then a question. "This was just a game to you, you were laughing at me the whole time weren't you?" He said moving closer to her.  
  
Danielle shook her head no, but she couldn't form any words. The terror was obvious in her green eyes and Malfoy was turned on even more by it.  
  
"Well, we'll see you has the last laugh." He sneered at her as he leaned closer to kiss her. She moved her head to the side and he ended up kissing the wall.  
  
He slapped her across the face, her eyes were still full of terror, but she didn't yell or cry. "Aren't you going to cry or anything?" He asked as he touched the side of her face he just slapped.  
  
Danielle just stood there looking at him. "You can't do anything to me." He said laughing at her, "you haven't got your wand with you. You are completely helpless here with me. I could put you in the full body bind or put a silencing charm on you and you couldn't even do anything to stop me from doing anything I wanted to you." He smiled at her and her eyes filled with more terror.  
  
Then she remembered that she could do wandless magic.  
  
"Expelliarmus." She yelled as Malfoy's wand flew out of his hands and into hers. He stared at her. "But you don't have your wand? How did you" he didn't finish his sentence. "Oh my god, you can do wandless magic." He said, backing away from her.  
  
She smiled at the effect of this, now the tables had changed. He was the one scared of her.  
  
"Don't ever come near me again." She spat walking towards him. "You will leave me and my friends alone or you will be sorry. I tired to be nice, not as a game, but because I thought maybe you weren't as bad as my friends told me you were. But now I realize that they didn't do your character justice. You are not just mean, you are evil. Stay away from all of us or you'll be sorry."  
  
With this she threw his wand back at him and ran off toward divination.  
  
Danielle didn't tell Harry and Ron what happened. She did tell Hermione that night in their room. Hermione was happy that Danielle had found out the truth about Malfoy, but it got lost in her shock over the wandless magic.  
  
"How do you do it?" Hermione wanted to know. "I don't know, Dumbledore said it was a gift from my mother." Danielle said. "Can you show me?" Hermione asked very interested.  
  
"Accio nightgown" Danielle said and her nightgown flew across the room and Danielle caught and went in the bathroom to change.  
  
"Wow" Hermione said as Danielle came back out, "That's really neat." "It's fun, but Dumbledore said that I shouldn't do it unless I need to. It's not very reliable." She said dismissing Hermione's interest.  
  
"Oh, and I told Malfoy that if he comes near any of us again that he would be sorry." Danielle said grinning. "And boy do I mean it." I don't care if I do get expelled for what I might do, I was ready to live on the streets this summer." She said angrily.  
  
Hermione laughed and said, "Remind me never to get on your bad side." Danielle laughed also. "No, I don't think I could hurt him. It's not in me, but I did feel good to stand up for myself for once. Almost like I was standing up to Mr. Hunt." Danielle said and then realized what she said.  
  
"Who's Mr. Hunt?" Hermione asked. "The person who ran of orphanage." Danielle said and hoped Hermione would drop it, which she did.  
  
"Well, we are going to show you around Hogsmeade tomorrow. We better get some sleep." Hermione lay down and closed the curtains of her bed.  
  
"Good night Hermione, sleep tight." Danielle said as she petted Shadow and slowly fell asleep. 


	11. Hogsmeade and Quidditch

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, so don't sue me! I hope everyone enjoys this and I promise it will get better as it continues!  
  
  
  
Hogsmeade and Quidditch  
  
The next day was a blast. Danielle and Hermione woke up early. They were dressed and down in the common room waiting for Ron and Harry.  
  
Hermione was pacing back and forth annoyed, "When are those boys going to get up?" She said as she walked over to Danielle.  
  
"Oh, I just woke up Harry, he said he was sorry that he and Ron overslept and he was waking up Ron right now. He said give them 5 minutes."  
  
Hermione looked at her curiously, "But you've been here talking with me the whole time, how did you go wake up Harry?" Hermione asked very puzzled.  
  
"Oh," Danielle said feeling bad, "Harry said we should tell anyone, but it's my secret also." Danielle said looking like she was nervous about breaking a rule.  
  
"Just don't tell him I told you before I do, okay. We can talk to each other telepathically." Hermione was stunned again, but she was getting use to strange things around Danielle.  
  
"You are full of surprises!" Hermione said and they both laughed.  
  
True to Danielle's word the boys came downstairs within five minutes.  
  
"You did what?" Harry yelled when he looked at Danielle forgetting to talk telepathically. "I thought we were going to keep it a secret." He finished lowering his voice.  
  
"No, actually YOU decide to keep it a secret." Danielle corrected him. Ron gave Hermione and puzzled look about Danielle and Harry's tiff.  
  
Harry noticed it and said, "Well as long as the secret is out, I might as well tell you." Harry began. "Danielle and I can talk to each other using our minds." "Telepathy." Danielle said.  
  
"Yeah right, Fred and George would have told me if twins could do that." Ron said laughing at them.  
  
"Lets put if to the test. Danielle, you go up stairs and come back down in 2 minutes. Ron will tell me something and you then come downstairs and tell him what he told me." Harry said looking at Ron.  
  
Ron looked the two twins skeptically but agreed. Danielle went upstairs and heard Harry's voice tell her "okay, come back down stairs and say, 'she sells sea shells down by the sea shore. Just be careful with it, it's a tongue twister." She laughed and came back down stairs.  
  
"Well?" Said Ron. "She sells sea shells down by the sea shore." Danielle said slowly making sure to pronounce it all correctly.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Danielle all laughed at Ron's stunned expression.  
  
"Come on let's go. Hogsmeade awaits us." Hermione said grabbling Harry's arm while Danielle grabbed Ron's.  
  
The girls dragged the boys out of the common room grinning at each other when the boys were not looking.  
  
Hogsmeade was wonderful. Danielle's friends were upset that they couldn't show her about the magical candy, but since Danielle had never had butterbeer, they had a good time going to the three broomsticks.  
  
She had spent most of the day hanging out with Ron. Hermione was flirting with Harry, which both Ron and Danielle noticed easily, but Harry was completely in the dark.  
  
"Oblivious, he is." said Ron as Danielle handed him an ice cream cone and they sat down under a tree together.  
  
"Yeah, but most guys are." Danielle answered grinning at him. "What is that supposed to mean?" Ron said after all he had developed a crush on her over the past two months since he meet her.  
  
"Well, every guy I have ever liked has never taken any notice of me other than as a friend." She said simply.  
  
"And may I ask who you like?" Ron asked hopefully. Danielle blushed and wondered why he was asking, was Hermione right when she told her that Ron had a little crush on her?  
  
"Well," she said thinking, "I had a big crush on a boy named Tim back at the orphanage. But he only ever treated me like a little sister." She said not wanting to say she like Ron first.  
  
"Oh." Said Ron sounding slightly disappointed.  
  
"Who do you like?" Danielle asked just as hopeful and he had been. The same thoughts went threw his mind, why dose she want to know, dose she like me?  
  
"Well, I did have this things for Hermione last year, but then I realized that I valued her as a friend more."  
  
"Oh." Danielle said just as disappointed as he had been.  
  
Suddenly struck with courage he added, "But now I have a little crush on another one of my friends." He said shyly.  
  
"Who?" Danielle asked just as shyly.  
  
"You." He said as both He and Danielle blushed deeply.  
  
"Really?" Danielle asked making sure he was telling her the truth, "Because I have a little crush on you." She said and made them both blush even more.  
  
When they had both recovered from blushing Ron moved closer to her and said, "Maybe we should do something about this."  
  
Danielle giggled slightly but said, "How about we just get to know each other a little better first, as friends. You have to be friends before you can love someone always. And then if something were to happen and we broke up, maybe we could figure out how to still be friends."  
  
Ron nodded and agreed that it sounded like a good idea, but still put his arm around her shoulder and noticed that she moved closer to him and cuddled up against him.  
  
They both smiled and watched Harry and Hermione. Hermione saw Danielle and Ron and winked at her, Danielle just smiled.  
  
Harry looked over and his look made both Ron and Danielle jump and move away from each other. "What are you doing?" Harry bellowed. Ron jumped up to face him, but Danielle beat him to it.  
  
"We were just sitting Harry." She said trying to calm him down. "He just put his arm around me, like you do with Hermione. It's not a big deal."  
  
Harry came to he sense quickly. "No, it's not a big deal. Your right." Harry said. "But just don't hurt each other." He added full of concern for them.  
  
"Harry," Ron put in, "we've decided that we're going to get to know each other as friends more before we doing anything. That way we can always be friends, no matter what happens." Harry smiled and nodded and they all headed back to school.  
  
None of them were far out of bed once dinner was over; they were all too sleepy to stay up any longer. Not to mention that Quidditch tryouts were tomorrow and Danielle knew she needed her sleep if she wanted to be able to play. She didn't know that she already had the part of Keeper.  
  
She got up early and got dressed for the tryouts. By nine she was out on the Quidditch field with Harry getting nervous.  
  
"Don't worry, you're a great player. And if your anything like me," He added still trying to calm her down, "then as soon as you get up in the air everything will be just fine." She smiled at her brother as Fred and George started calling names for who should play what parts.  
  
The people who were already on the team would play with the people who were trying out. They would play against the Hufflepuff team.  
  
Fred and George left Harry on the ground to tell them if he saw someone who was really good.  
  
"And don't worry about your sister, we saw you the other day playing and I don't think one single person hear could beat her out for the position of keeper." Harry smiled at them as they got on their brooms.  
  
The only spots open on the Gryffindor team were for a chaser and keeper. Every ten minutes they would switch players until everyone had a chance and then they would start putting together a team.  
  
Danielle was the first named called for chaser. In her ten minutes, she managed to score one goal and help the others with two more. The smiled when the bell rang and she landed on the ground.  
  
"How did I do Harry?" Danielle asked when she got on the ground. "Very well" he smiled at her and they both turned to watch the next people go play.  
  
There were two really good chasers at the tryout, but no one other than Danielle managed to stop more than more shot as keeper. Danielle didn't let one by. The list was posted the next morning.  
  
Chaser-Brittany Johnson -6th year Keeper- Danielle Potter - 5th year  
  
Danielle was jumping up and down. Ron had to conjure up ropes to tie her to a chair. They took her wand away and jokingly taunted her. Danielle laughed with them; she knew she could get out anytime she wanted.  
  
Hermione watched and saw Danielle wink at her.  
  
"You guys might want to be more careful then that when making fun of Danielle." she warned, making them both turn around and away from Danielle.  
  
Danielle freed herself using wandless magic and hid behind a couch.  
  
"Oh, Hermione we're just joking with her." Ron said. "And besides," Harry said still joking, "it's not like she can doing anything about it, you can't get out without magic and we've got her wand." Ron and Harry laughed.  
  
They were just joking with her and she knew that, she wasn't mad at them at all. They wouldn't hurt her and she knew that.  
  
"Um, "Hermione said laughing, "I wouldn't be to sure about that." And she pointed at the empty chair.  
  
Harry and Ron tuned around and were stunned. "Where the hell did she go?" Harry asked Hermione while Hermione just laughed.  
  
"How did she get out without magic?" Ron wanted to know.  
  
Danielle snuck up behind them and wandlessly tied Ron to a chair while she and Hermione took both Ron and Harry's wands and lay on the floor rolling with laughter.  
  
When they had calmed down enough that they could at least stand up, Danielle told them that she didn't need her want to do magic and she showed them by setting Ron free.  
  
She couldn't tie up Harry because of the whole sister wand thing, but she didn't explain that to them.  
  
"Where did you learn to do that?" Harry asked. "Dumbledore said it was a talent I got from my mother, something passed on from mother to daughter." Danielle said with a smile and she handed back their wands.  
  
The subject was dropped, as there were now other people in the common room. Danielle hoped it would stay that way, she liked teasing them, but she didn't exactly like to show off.  
  
That night she went to bed without talking to Hermione except to say good night. Hermione was little upset, but figured Danielle was tired and blew it off. Hermione went to sleep and the two girls were in dreamless sleep by ten. 


	12. Dreams of the Future

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, so don't sue me! I hope everyone enjoys this and I promise it will get better as it continues!  
  
  
  
Dreams of the Future  
  
Danielle had always had dreams of the past. These dreams told her things about her future, they gave her hints to help her discover the truth about her life and about talents that she had.  
  
Sometimes she had just normal dreams about things that she knew never happened and wouldn't, but suddenly she started having dreams about things before they happened.  
  
She dreamed Harry was going to go try and steal some food from the kitchen and get caught, and sure enough he was whining about having detention the next morning.  
  
She also dreamed that Hermione was going to fail a test for the first time and in charms that morning Hermione got a 50 percent on the test they had taken last week.  
  
She dreamed about pot roast during a nap before dinner and that's what was for dinner. She was still dismissing it as coincidence.  
  
The day they had finished all their classes the four of them went down to see Hagrid, they had spend a little time with him over the last few months coming to see him about once every two weeks.  
  
They had a good time laughing with Hagrid about blast-ended skrewts from last year. Danielle felt a little out of place, but laughed along anyway.  
  
That night, the school was nearly empty, most everyone had gone home for Christmas. Harry, Danielle and Weasley's were the only people left in Gryffindor.  
  
Danielle hung out with Ginny, she had hung out with her some before this, but enjoyed getting to know her better.  
  
One night, a few days before Christmas Eve, Danielle had another one of her dreams. This time she saw little Sara from the orphanage trip and fall down the stairs, taking a guest with her.  
  
Danielle watched in horror as Mr. Hunt grabbed her by her hair and dragged her upstairs. She saw Sara cry and say she was sorry as Mr. Hunt took his belt off. Mr. Hunt was smiling as she lay on the floor crying. He hit her hard with the belt and Sara screamed, He hit her harder and then again and again, almost 20 times.  
  
Sara wasn't screaming anymore, Sara wasn't even conscious anymore. She wasn't dead, but the pain had knocked her out.  
  
Danielle sat up in her bed with horror. She could let Mr. Hunt hit that little girl. The beautiful little child of 5 with the curly red hair and the sweetest smile ever.  
  
Danielle didn't care what happened to her, as long as Sara was safe, as long as nothing happened to Sara.  
  
Danielle got dressed quickly and grabbed her firebolt. She flew off towards London quickly following the tracks for the Hogwarts Express. Danielle somehow found her way to the hotel. She didn't know how she managed, but she did.  
  
She burst threw the door and ran up the steps. As she reached the top of the stairs she could hear Sara crying. Danielle ran into the room and stood protecting the little girl.  
  
Mr. Hunts smiled widened when he saw Danielle. "So, you've returned to us? And you still haven't stopped messing in other people business. I'll beat that out of you soon enough." He said and his eyes twinkled.  
  
"I don't care what you do to me," Danielle said finding her voice, "but you will not touch this child. You will have to kill me before you'll lay a hand on her." Danielle shouted at him.  
  
He was shocked; no child had ever spoken back to him. He rage grew and he brought the belt down hard against Danielle's side. She fell over, but was still looking determined.  
  
Mr. Hunt hit her with the belt over and over again until she had almost lost consciousness. Her back was bleeding everywhere and she could barely move, but when he looked at Sara and was about to hit her, Danielle stood up and grabbed the belt from behind him.  
  
She had a strong grasp on the belt and she yelled at Sara, "Go out fount, I'll meet you there," when Sara didn't move she yelled louder, "Go!" with this Sara ran.  
  
Tim stopped her on her way down the stairs. "What's wrong?" he asked, "Danny came back and he beat her really bad." Sara said looking up at Tim with tears in her eyes.  
  
Tim ran upstairs just in time to see Mr. Hunt thrown against the wall. Mr. Hunt lay there unconscious. Tim looked at Danielle with shock.  
  
"Why did you come back?" He said suddenly making her jump. Danielle didn't realize he was in the room.  
  
Danielle looked at him sadly and said, "I'm sorry I ran away with out you. It was a spur of the moment thing." Tim looked at her and nodded.  
  
"I'm a witch," she told him, "I can do magic and I saw Sara getting beaten and I had to stop it." Tim just stared at her.  
  
"Please I hope you can understand," Danielle said looking him right in the eye and making him want to kiss her. "I loved you very much and if I could have run away with you when I decided to run, I would have." Tim nodded at her.  
  
"Oh, I've missed you Danny." He said walking over to her and kissed her, being careful not to touch her back. Danielle kissed him back, but not without and thought of Ron first.  
  
"I have to get back to school before I get expelled, but I'm talking Sara with me, she's to young to be here and I love her like a daughter." Danielle said sadly.  
  
"Please get yourself and anyone else who wants to go out of here before he wakes up. I'll write you. Witches and Wizards use owls to deliver messages and they will be able to find you. Just tie the letter back on to its leg and I'll get it."  
  
She kissed him good-bye and left leaving him standing there stunned. Danielle walked out to Sara.  
  
"Sara, honey," Danielle, said as she reached the little girl, "How would you like to get out of here with me?"  
  
"Really?" Sara asked excitedly. Danielle walked over to her with the broom.  
  
"Okay I've got you, don't worry okay." Danielle said as she put Sara in front of her on the broom and wrapped her arms around her.  
  
Danielle flew them back to Hogwarts and got Sara into the astronomy tower. She got her some blankets and a pillow.  
  
Sara lay in the warm makeshift bed and said, "Danny, will you sing to me? Like you used to?"  
  
Danielle smiled and softly sang, "Baby mine don't you cry, Baby mine dry your eye, Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine." 


	13. The Truth Always Comes Out

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, so don't sue me! I hope everyone enjoys this and I promise it will get better as it continues!  
  
  
  
The Truth Always Comes Out  
  
Harry didn't know how he knew that something was wrong, but he woke with a bad feeling in his gut about Danielle. He got up and walked over to the girl's dorm and was even more worried when he saw she wasn't there. He ran down to the common room, and started to panic when she wasn't there either.  
  
"Danielle where are you?" He said in his mind, but she didn't answer. His mind was racing, where could she be? "The map." He said out loud and ran up stairs to get it.  
  
"I swear I'm up to no good." He said when he got into his room and got the map. Danielle was nowhere on it. He was really panicking now. When he had used the map he had woken up Ron.  
  
"What's going on?" Ron asked sleepily. "I can't find Danielle and I have a bad feeling she's in trouble." Harry answered quickly.  
  
"Have you tried to call her?" Ron asked still to sleepy to really understand.  
  
"Yes and she's not answering." Harry said still panicking.  
  
"Well, why don't we just go back to sleep, we'll go see Dumbledore in the morning." Ron suggested and rolled over and was asleep before Harry could say another word.  
  
Harry went down to the common room and watched the map until he saw her on it. He saw her moving quickly coming from the direction of Hogsmeade, but she wasn't alone.  
  
There was an unnamed dot with her. "How could that be?" Harry thought. He realized she must be on a broom when she went into the astronomy tower.  
  
Harry got his invisibility cloak and went to talk to her. As he neared the astronomy tower he heard singing, it was a song he knew he had heard before, but he could remember where or when.  
  
Danielle was singing beautifully, how could he not have known she could sing like that? He waited outside the door mesmerized. "Baby mine don't you cry, Baby mine dry your eye, Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine. Little one when you play, don't you mind what they say, let those eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear, baby of mine. If they knew sweet little you, they'd end up loving you too. All those same people who scold you, what they'd give just for the right to hold you. From you head to your toes, you're not much goodness knows, but your so precious to me, sure as can be baby of.."  
  
Danielle couldn't bring herself to finish the song; she looked down at Sara who appeared to be sleeping. Suddenly she heard "mine" finishing the song, she looked up and saw Harry standing in the door.  
  
"Where did you go?" he asked accusingly, he hadn't seen the sleeping child and he had forgotten the unnamed dot in his frustration with Danielle.  
  
"I-I" Danielle couldn't form the words to tell him.  
  
"I was worried sick. I woke up with this bad feeling that something was wrong with you and then you weren't even on the Hogwarts grounds. I see you flying in on a broom and coming here with some unnamed dot. Who was that by the way?" Harry yelled at her, and Danielle just stood there shocked.  
  
"What's wrong Danny?" asked Sara in a small voice sitting up in the blankets. The shouting had woken her.  
  
"Who's that?" Harry asked growing annoyed that Danielle just stood there.  
  
"This is Sara." Danielle told Harry. Sara stood up and went over to where Danielle was. "You look like Danny!" Sara exclaimed when she was close enough to see Harry. Both Danielle and Harry had to smile.  
  
"Yes Sara, Harry here is my twin brother. Do you know what a twin is?" Sara nodded and smiled. "Sara, why don't you got back to sleep, you've had a long day." Danielle said turning her back to Harry to tuck Sara in.  
  
Harry saw the blood covering her back and yelled, "What the hell happened to your back?" Danielle turned around in fear.  
  
Luckily she was saved from answering by Sara. "Danny came to save me! Mr. Hunt was going to hit me, but Danny came just in time and so Mr. Hunt hit her instead. Danny saved me like she always used to!" Sara said smiling from Harry to Danielle.  
  
Harry just looked at Danielle face then looked down at the little girl. Harry realized he'd get more answers from the child then Danielle.  
  
"What do you mean like she used to?" Harry asked the child and smiled at her.  
  
Sara smile back and said, "Before Danny left, whenever Mr. Hunt would threaten any of the other girls, Danny would set up and protect us. Mr. Hunt always hit her instead, but he would leave us alone. Danny always said it was her job to protect us because she was the oldest or one of the oldest before the others ran away." Sara answered him.  
  
Harry continued his questions, "Did this Mr. Hunt hit Danielle often?" Sara's smiled faded as she said, "He only hit her with his belt when he was really mad, and that only happened about once a week, sometimes twice. But he would slap her face or punch her in the stomach at least one a day if not more." Sara said quietly.  
  
"Come on" Harry said to Danielle and Sara, "I'm taking you both to Professor Dumbledore."  
  
He headed for the door but stopped when he heard Danielle quietly say, "Please, Harry don't make me go."  
  
Harry turned around. Sara was now next to Danielle hugging her leg. "Please Harry, my back is fine, and even if it did hurt, the only thing that matters is that Sara is safe. What if Professor Dumbledore sends her back, what if." Danielle just hugged Sara very close to her.  
  
Harry went over and tried to give Danielle a hug to tell her it would be okay, but she screamed with pain when he touched her back.  
  
He backed away and said, "Danielle, I won't let anything happen to Sara or you for that matter. But we can't leave her up here in the astronomy tower, she shouldn't be a prisoner here, Dumbledore will know what we can do with her and he'll help us. If something does go wrong, I'll go kidnap her myself."  
  
Danielle nodded as she picked up Sara who had somehow fallen asleep and followed him down to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Harry took the child from her when he noticed she was having trouble walking and saw her struggling to keep just herself upright. Sara woke up a second later anyway, so Harry put her down and grabbed Danielle's arm to help her walk, careful no to touch her back again.  
  
They reached Dumbledore's office and Danielle said the password and they got on the moving staircase. "The two of you should say outside while I talk to him for a minute." Danielle said giving Harry a look that he knew meant that she need to talk to Dumbledore without Sara listening. Harry nodded.  
  
Danielle knocked on the office door and entered. "Good evening, Danielle, or should I say Good Morning." Dumbledore said as she entered the office.  
  
"Professor, I have a confession to make." Danielle said, wanting to get this over with so she didn't have to stand anymore, her body shook with pain each time she moved.  
  
"What is that? That you flew out of school on a broom this evening?" Dumbledore asked her. He hadn't seen her back yet.  
  
"Yes Professor, how did you know?"  
  
"I saw you return. At least the black hair behind the person returning looked like yours, but you were so hunched over, I couldn't be sure until you came here." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Why did you leave Danielle?" Danielle couldn't answer. She just stood there looking into Dumbledore's eyes, but couldn't say a word.  
  
Suddenly the door was shoved open and Sara ran in. "Don't be mad at Danny!" The little girl said running over to Danielle. "She saved me, she protected me, don't punish her, she's been punished enough, sir." Sara said almost shouting at the old man and then realizing what she had just done she ran behind Danielle. If Danielle hadn't been in so much pain and so scared of what was going to happen she would have laughed.  
  
"Let me guess." Dumbledore said calmly. "You used your power of divination and saw this child getting beat up at the orphanage. So you left to protect her and brought her back with you. Is this what happened." The two girls that stood before him both nodded their heads together.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at them both and Danielle relaxed but only a little for her back still hurt very badly.  
  
"Okay, we have to find someplace for the child to go, this school is no place for a little girl." He said.  
  
Harry decided that he had been hidden long enough. "Ah Harry," Dumbledore said and smiled, "I wondered when you would come out."  
  
"Please professor, I understand the Sara can't stay here, but can she stay somewhere that Danielle can go visit her. They are both rather attached to each other and I don't want to see them separated."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of separating them, Danielle put herself in great danger to save her and loves the child a lot." Dumbledore said smiling at all three of them.  
  
"I think I know just the place." Dumbledore said with an even bigger smile. "A family I know is starting their fourth year of having no children at home during school. They were happy for the alone time at first, but now they are starting to go threw empty nest syndrome. I think they would be very happy to look after Sara for you and I'll give both of you permission go visit once a month if you want."  
  
Dumbledore smiled at the look of shock on Danielle's face and look of hope on Sara's. "And with that hair, she'll fit in perfectly."  
  
Danielle and Harry looked at each other and said together, "The Weasley's!"  
  
"Oh, professor, that wonderful, will you talk to them?"  
  
"Yes, but Sara can stay here until the break is over, just keep an eye on her okay." Dumbledore said still smiling.  
  
"Now, I think you need to go see Madame Pomfrey in the hospital wing."  
  
"Thank you professor." Danielle said as she walked out holding Sara's hand.  
  
Harry stayed for a moment, "Thank you professor."  
  
Dumbledore smiled at Harry, "Now, I think you need to see what Danielle has been hiding under her robes all year, run along." Dumbledore told him without a smile anymore.  
  
Harry did as he was told and ran after Danielle. He caught up with her right outside the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Oh, there you are Harry, I was wondering where you got to." Danielle said as she saw him coming. They walked in and Harry went to go get Madam Pomfrey while Danielle explained the moving pictures to Sara.  
  
Sara started talking to one of them and didn't notice when Danielle left her to go over to Madam Pomfrey across the room.  
  
"Oh, come here child, we'll see what we can do." Madam Pomfrey took off Danielle's bloody robes.  
  
Harry noticed that her shirt was badly torn and he could see a little of how badly she was beaten. It wasn't until her shirt was off that he gasped. Madam Pomfrey gasped as well.  
  
Madam Pomfrey waved her wand to heal the fresh cuts. After about ten minutes the new cuts were fully healed, but all her old scars remained. Madam Pomfrey and Harry both realized this wasn't the first time she has been beaten this badly.  
  
Madam Pomfrey said something different this time and about half of the scars disappeared. "I'm sorry child, I can't do anything about the others, they are too deep and to old too heal" Danielle nodded and put back on her shirt and turned to see both Harry and Madam Pomfrey looking sick.  
  
"What's wrong?" Danielle asked them both. "Child, I've seen a lot of injuries over the course of my life, but very few have ever compared to that. If I could get away with it, whoever did this to you would be beaten within an inch of his life as many times as he has hit you." Madam Pomfrey said angrily.  
  
Danielle only said, "It's not that bad, really!"  
  
Harry looked at her, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
  
Danielle looked at the floor, "It never camp up in a conversation" Danielle said still looking down.  
  
"But it has come up. You just stop talking and then find another way to say what you were saying without telling us." Harry said loudly.  
  
"It's not something I like to talk about and when I came here I figured that part of my life was over, I didn't see the need to relive it" She shouted back at him.  
  
Harry saw tears welling up in her eyes. He ran over to her and hugged her. She collapsed to the ground unable to hold herself up anymore. Harry picked her up and carried her to a bed. Madam Pomfrey hurried over.  
  
"She just needs to rest. She's been through a lot tonight." She said looking at Harry. "Now," she said looking over at Sara, "do you want to take the child and have her sleep in an empty bed in your dorm for tonight or have her stay here and I'll watch over her?"  
  
"Sara," Harry called and the child came running over, "would you like to come with me and sleep in my room tonight, or stay here with Danielle and have Madam Pomfrey look after you?" He asked her kneeling down on the floor to be at her level.  
  
"Is Danny going to be okay?" Sara asked seeing Danielle sleeping on the bed. "Danielle just needs some sleep now, but you can stay if you want." Madam Pomfrey told her.  
  
"No, I'll go with you, if Danny needs sleep then we best let her sleep." Sara said thoughtfully as she took Harry's out stretched hand and started telling him about the conversation she had with the picture.  
  
"Harry," Madam Pomfrey said running after him, "here are some pajamas for her." She handing him the pajamas and tuned back to be with Danielle.  
  
Harry got Sara into the Pajamas and into bed rather easily.  
  
"Will you sing to me like Danny dose?" Sara asked and Harry couldn't refuse. "I don't know that song she singing to you, but I'll sing another one if that is alright."  
  
He said and the little girl nodded enthusiastically. Harry sang softly,  
  
"Come stop your crying it will be alright, just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here don't you cry. For one so small you seem so strong my arms will hold you keep you safe and warm. This bond between up can't be broken. I will here don't you cry. 'Cus you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart, from this day on now and forever more. You'll be in my heart no matter what they say you'll be here in my heart always, always."  
  
When he finished singing he looked down at the girl who was sitting next to him. She was asleep; the only problem was she was asleep sitting up leaning on him.  
  
Harry picked her up and pulled back the covers. He laid her in the bed and covered the little girl up.  
  
He stood over her and looked down at her sweet little face. She was so little, how could anyone ever hit a girl this young. Then he realized that Danielle was probably hit when she was this age.  
  
He went over to his trunk and put the map and the invisibility cloak safely away and then climbed into bed.  
  
The next thing he remembered was someone pulling at his covers. 


	14. Christmas with Family

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, so don't sue me! I hope everyone enjoys this and I promise it will get better as it continues!  
  
Christmas with Family  
  
"Leave me alone, go away." Harry said sleepily rolling over. His sheets continued to be pulled. "What do you want?" Harry yelled sitting up.  
  
He saw Sara next to his bed with her wide eyes; he had scared her when he yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry Sara, I thought Ron was just being annoying. I didn't mean to yell. Do you want to go get some breakfast?" Her eyes were still wide, but she nodded and began to pull on her dirty old clothes.  
  
Harry stopped her, "Here Sara," Harry said handing her some of his clothes. "Put these on and then I'll shrink them to fit." Sara looked at the clothes like they were the nicest clothes that she'd ever seen and put them on and gasped as Harry shrunk them to fit.  
  
Harry smiled at her reaction and held out his hand to her. They walked down to the great hall very slowly for Sara had to stop and say good morning to every picture and painting along the way.  
  
When they reached the great hall all the Weasley's were already eating breakfast. He walked over to them and helped himself to some toast and bacon.  
  
He saw that Sara just looked at the food in wonder, so he picked up her plate and got her a piece of toast and two pieces of bacon and handed it to her. He didn't think it was possible for her eyes to get any bigger, but as he handed her the plate they did. He just smiled at her as she reached up and took the piece of toast and ate it slowly looking around at everyone in the room.  
  
"She's a little young for you Harry." Fred said looking at Sara.  
  
"Oh yeah, everyone this is Sara, she's a friends of Danielle's. She'll be staying with us until school is back in session." Harry told them then he tuned to Sara and went around the table telling her who everyone was.  
  
"Your all friends of Danny?" Sara asked them.  
  
"Danny?" Ginny asked Harry as much as Sara.  
  
"Danny!" Sara said defensively.  
  
"Sara here calls Danielle Danny, I guess everyone did before she came here." Harry said answering Ginny's question.  
  
"Where does she live?" George asked trying to make conversation.  
  
"We don't know yet, we're still working on that. Dumbledore said your parents might be willing to take care of her while we are in school. He said something about 'empty nest syndrome" Harry shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, mom keeps sending me stupid letters about how lonely she is without any of us kids to keep her company and dad's been at the office almost all the time." Ginny told Harry.  
  
"I think it will be good for her to have a little one around." Ginny added smiling at Sara who smiled back at her even thought she didn't know what was going on.  
  
"Can we go see Danny?" Sara asked after she had finished her bacon. "Yeah, come on." Harry said holding out his hand again. Sara took it, but grabbed two more pieces of toast before she did. She ate one and told him the other was for Danny and Harry smiled.  
  
As soon as the entered the hospital wing Sara cried, "Danny!" as she ran over and jumped on to the bed with Danielle.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" she asked smiling up at Danielle, "Much more now that you're here" Danielle told her and the little girl smiled even brighter.  
  
"How did you sleep?" Danielle asked Sara. "Very well, I slept in a big bed with soft curtains around it and Harry sand me a song, but not the one you sing." Sara told her.  
  
"He did, did he?" Danielle said and then said 'thank you' to Harry telepathically. He just smiled.  
  
"You may go Miss Potter, but do come back if you need to talk or anything." Madam Pomfrey said standing at the door.  
  
Sara jumped off the bed and nearly dragged Danielle out of the hospital wing. "Where are we going Sara?" Danielle asked very confused.  
  
"I have to show you this really neat person I meet in a painting." Sara said still dragging her.  
  
"Sara meet a little girl around her age and they talked FOREVER." Harry told her as she looked back at him for an explanation. Danielle just laughed and let herself get dragged along.  
  
Watching Danielle with Sara was like seeing her for the first time. She was wonderful her and the child responded to her much better than with anyone else.  
  
Harry watched as the two played snaps, exploding cards, or Danielle read her a story from some children's books she found in the library. Harry didn't think he had ever seen her so happy and it made him happy.  
  
Christmas was coming fast and Harry realized he had gotten Hermione and Ron their presents, but he hadn't gotten Danielle anything, and he should probably get Sara something. But he couldn't figure out what to get either of them. Then he knew.  
  
"Hey Danielle, I'm going out for a while, I'll be back soon." He called to her while she was playing with Sara and Shadow. "Okay" she yelled back. Harry found his way out of the castle and made his way to Hogsmeade.  
  
He went to the bookstore and found her a book called Clan of the Cave Bear and thought Danielle might like it. Then he found a beautiful diary. The cover was a picture frame and had a little golden lock. The diary wouldn't open without the key; even the alohamora spell couldn't open it. Harry also found a beautiful light pink quill and a box of pretty ink.  
  
Then he found a small chapter book series called the Boxcar Children that he thought Sara might like. Harry then headed back towards the castle.  
  
He went into Colin's dorm and saw his camera sitting on his bed. Harry picked it up then went to get his invisibility cloak. He headed down to the common room and took a picture of Sara sitting in Danielle's lap petting shadow. The two girls were smiling brightly and their eyes were twinkling in the firelight.  
  
Harry went back up to Colin's dorm and found his developing kit. Harry developed the picture so that it moved.  
  
When he had finished he looking at the picture. The two girls were laughing and smiling, as the firelight continued to dance on their faces.  
  
Harry put the picture in the diary's cover and wrapped the book and the dairy to put under the tree later that night.  
  
Danielle was excited about Christmas and would sit for hours just looking at the decorated tree in the common room. Sara did the same.  
  
Harry was usually off with the Weasley's, but Ginny and Ron often went over to talk to Sara and Danielle.  
  
That night before they went to bed, Danielle went over to Harry to say good night.  
  
"You excited about tomorrow?" Harry asked her. "What is so special about tomorrow?" Danielle asked confused, "I'm excited that I just spent my first Christmas Eve with my family." Danielle said Smiling at him.  
  
Harry had to agree, it was wonderful to have some family around.  
  
"Well, we better get her to bed, a full day of present opening comes tomorrow." Harry said looking at the yawning little girl.  
  
"Presents?" asked Danielle with a very confused look on her face. "I've heard of birthday presents, but Christmas Presents?" Danielle finished still very confused.  
  
Harry had to laugh. "Yes, it's a tradition that on Christmas Day that people give each other presents. There's a story about Santa Claus that brings children presents." Harry said but stopped when he saw Danielle face.  
  
"But I didn't get anyone anything, I didn't know" her face showed that she was upset. "I know what I'll do," she said smiling. "Will you put Sara to bed for me, I'll be back soon." She called over her shoulder as she ran out of the common room.  
  
Harry laughed and held out his hand to Sara. Harry went to bed figuring Danielle could take care of herself.  
  
That morning Ron shook him awake. "Come on, get out of bed!' Ron bellowed at him. "Come on its Christmas, and we're all waiting to open our gifts until you get down there. Come on you slow poke." Ron yelled at him ripping off his covers.  
  
Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes, but Ron grabbed his wrist and pulled him down to the common room.  
  
"There you are Harry, we've been waiting for you." Ginny said when Harry came in.  
  
"Okay, now that we've sorted all the presents into who they are for," George started to say but Fred finished the sentence. "We're going to go around in a circle and each open one at a time. Got it." Fred finished and everyone nodded.  
  
Sara's expression when she sat down in front of her presents was priceless. Her jaw dropped and her eyes went wide. "Okay, youngest first." Ginny said looking at Sara, just pick out one and open it."  
  
Sara reached for Harry's present and was delighted by the three first books in the series. She was even happier that she could read them, for they were easy readers.  
  
Next Ginny opened the one from her mother; she got a purple sweater and some homemade meat pies. She smiled at the sweater and her brothers laughed, "We knew about these, we always get one, it's not much of a surprise." Ron said picking up his and opening it as well. His was a maroon sweater and he turned up his nose.  
  
"Do you think Dobey wants another one?" Ron asked and everyone laughed.  
  
"Okay your turn Danielle." Harry told her and Danielle decided to open the same one as Ron and Ginny had, Hers was the same on it was a beautiful emerald green with a light green D on it. She smiled brightly at it and said, "I will have to thank your mother when I see her in a few days." And she put on the sweater.  
  
Harry then opened his to find the same, but it had an H instead on a D.  
  
Then Fred and George opened theirs together. "Hey, were twins after all!" they said grinning and Danielle and Harry decided they would do that on their next turn.  
  
"Okay Sara, Pick another one" Danielle said. Sara then opened her sweater from Mrs. Weasley. Her eyes went wide as the sweater fell from the package.  
  
It was a baby girl pink sweater with a purple S on it. Danielle smiled at her as Sara struggled to pull it over her head. Ginny picked up another one and the circle continued until the only presents left were the ones that Harry and Danielle has given each other.  
  
"Let's open them together!" Danielle said with a smile on her face. Harry nodded and said, "One, two, three" and they both opened them.  
  
Danielle gasped when she saw the diary and the book. She read the back cover of the book and smiled "Thank you, this will be fun!" she said a smiled at him.  
  
Then she picked up the diary and turned it over to look at the cover. She was speechless. She just stared at the picture and Harry could see her eyes fill with tears, but she didn't cry.  
  
Harry opened his, not knowing what Danielle had gone to do last night. When he had the wrapping off he found his photo album that Hagrid had given him back in his first year.  
  
The album had the same pictures of his parents and Him, but now they had Danielle in them.  
  
"I asked Dumbledore why I wasn't in any of the picture and he told me that they had enchanted the pictures so that you wouldn't know about your sister that had died. So I asked him if I could un-enchant them and he taught me the spell. So I stunk into your room last night and did it, I hope I didn't ruin your album, I should have asked first." Danielle said feeling embarrassed.  
  
"I love it!" Harry said as he leaned over and gave her a hug. "And I love my diary," she said to him.  
  
Danielle and Harry sat in front of the fire for the rest of the day. They didn't say much, but were just enjoying being about to sit with each other.  
  
Sara sat on the floor in front of them and read her new books out ooud to anyone who was listening. It was little slow, but she eventually got every word without help.  
  
Danielle fell asleep thinking that this was how life was supposed to be like, surrounded by people who love her and cared about her.  
  
Sara had fallen to sleep in front of the fire and Danielle leaning on Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry picked up Danielle softly and carried her upstairs. He put her in her bed and covered her up. Then he went back down and picked up Sara. He also put her in her bed in Danielle's dorm and then went to leave.  
  
He stopped at the door and turned around to look at the two sleeping girls. "What would I do if I lost you now?" he thought to himself.  
  
"Good night girls, Merry Christmas." He whispered and shut to door to go to bed himself. 


	15. Goodbye and Hello

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, so don't sue me! I hope everyone enjoys this and I promise it will get better as it continues!  
  
Goodbye and Hello  
  
On the day before classes were to start again, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came to meet Sara and to bring her back home. Danielle went with them to make sure Sara was settled and to say goodbye.  
  
Sara liked the Weasleys right from the start. Sara would share Ginny's room when Ginny was there, but other wise, she had it to herself. Sara was treated like one of their children, she was expected to help out around the house, but Mrs. Weasley never raised her voice at her.  
  
Danielle basically only came with Sara to make sure Sara would like it there. Danielle knew that she would, it was a home with a mother and a father that cared about her. This was what all the children at the orphanage dreamed about, including Danielle.  
  
Danielle hugged Sara goodbye and told her, "Now, you be a good girl, do you hear me. I'll come visit once a month. If you ever need me or you feel lonely, just sing our song and I'll be right here." Danielle finished pointing to Sara's heart.  
  
Danielle hugged her once more and then picked up her broom to fly off. As Danielle took off, Sara ran from the Mrs. Weasley's arms and ran after Danielle.  
  
"Wait, don't go, who's going to protect me?" Sara cried up to Danielle. Danielle tuned her broom around and flew back down to where Sara was standing; Danielle got off the broom and held Sara close to her.  
  
"Sara, these are good people. This is the type of home and the kind of people that everyone back there dreams about. You don't need my protection anymore; these people are going to take care of you. You'll have everything you could ever want and more, go." Danielle said letting her go and giving her a slight push back to the house.  
  
"But I won't have you and you're the only person I want." Sara said on the brink of tears.  
  
Danielle sat down and pulled Sara unto her lap. Danielle slowly rocked her back and forth and started to sing.  
  
"Baby mine don't you cry, Baby mine dry your eye, Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine. Little one when you play, don't you mind what they say, let those eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear, baby of mine. If they knew sweet little you, they'd end up loving you too. All those same people who scold you, what they'd give just for the right to hold you. From you head to your toes, you're not much goodness knows, but your so precious to me, sure as can be baby of mine."  
  
The two girls just sat there after Danielle had finished singing. Finally Danielle broke the silence.  
  
"Do you know where I learned that song?" Sara just shook her head no, "My mother used to sing it to me before she died. I learned that song from the women who loved me the most, just like you did." Sara started to cry silently.  
  
Danielle just held her tighter and continued saying, "My mother isn't here to hold me, but she's in my heart, so she's always with me. Just like the song says, we never did part. Likewise, you and me will never part because you will always be in my heart and I will be in yours. All you have to do it look inside you and I'll be there to protect you and love you. No matter how much distance separates us, love brings us together." Danielle held the little girl tightly.  
  
Danielle stood Sara up and then got up to her knees to look Sara in the eyes. "We will always be together in our hearts, and I'll come visit often. Now I really must go. Be a good girl, hear?"  
  
Danielle got on her broom and didn't look back; she knew if she did, she would never leave. As she flew back to Hogwarts, a tear escaped from her eye for the first time in a long time. She couldn't seem to hold them back this time.  
  
When Danielle got back to Hogwarts there was no one in Gryffindor Tower. Danielle saw Hedwig was sitting on her bed with a letter. "Tim!" Danielle screamed and ran over to the owl.  
  
Danielle and Sara had sent a letter to Tim to wish him a Merry Christmas and sent him, and anyone that was with him, some Christmas cookies that the two girls had been allowed to bake down in the kitchen. Danielle had also enclosed a little money to help them out until they got jobs.  
  
Danielle softly untied the letter from Hedwig's leg and petted the owl fondly as she excitedly opened the letter. Hedwig was content with the petting, she was feeling very neglected lately. Danielle opened the letter and read what Tim had written back.  
  
My Dearest Danny and Sweetest Sara, How are the two loves of my life? We have all missed you greatly since you left, but we all understand and are still very grateful for the chance you gave the rest of us to get away. Last I heard Mr. Hunt was still in the hospital from whatever Danny did to him, but let's not waist paper on him. Thank you very much for the cookies; they were a wonderful treat for all of us. We have an apartment here in London now. We are a little crowed, with eight of us in a one bedroom apartment, but it's a roof over our heads. I have found a job as a dishwasher at a local restaurant and Candy got one as a waitress at the same place. Samuel is working at a little bookstore and Michelle is working singer at this nightclub. Between the three of us that have REAL jobs, we have enough to pay the rent each month with a little to spare, which we are going to put in a bank. Michelle's tips cover food for all eight of us plus entertainment for the younger ones. I don't know what happened to all the others, they didn't want to come with us. I hope the two of you are both well. Sara, enjoy this house you are going to, it sounds like a dream come true. Danny, I hope everything is going great. I'm glad you found your brother and people to care for you. I would tell you not to forget us, but you obviously have not. Thank you for everything you have done for us, you are a goddess. I do love you with all my heart. You will probably meet a respectable guy and fall in love with him, but I do love you and I will never stop. We can still have that life I promised you a while ago. After you get out of your school of course. Please keep in touch and let me know how Sara is doing, I love that little girl like a daughter, like you do. I miss both of you tons and think of you often. Enjoy yourselves, my Dearest Danny and Sweetest Sara. Tim  
  
Danielle lay on her bed reading it over and over. When she got cold, she went down by the fire and continued to read it. "He is so sweet!" Danielle said quietly before she realized there were people in the room.  
  
Harry and Ron had just come in. "Who's so sweet?" Harry asked before he could stop himself.  
  
Danielle jumped at the sound of his voice. "Harry, Ron," her eyes went very big.  
  
Danielle liked Ron, she thought of him as more than a friend, but she couldn't just forget about Tim, she did love him as much as he wrote that loved her.  
  
"I didn't know you were there." Danielle said blushing.  
  
"That was obvious, but you still haven't answered the question." Ron pointed out. He was getting a little jealous.  
  
"Just an old friend, I wrote him a letter and he wrote back, nothing more." Danielle said hoping he would leave it at that.  
  
"Whatever." Ron said, "I'm so tired, I'm going to bed." He headed for the stairs, but noticed Harry wasn't following. "Coming Harry?" He asked getting annoyed. "I'll be up in a minute, I want to find out how Sara was settling in." Harry called to Ron with a look to Ron that said, I need to talk to my sister. Ron went up the stairs with a deep sigh of annoyance.  
  
"Can I read it?" Harry seriously asked his sister. Danielle looked down on the ground and handed him the letter.  
  
Harry read it without changing the look on his face. Danielle just looked at the ground, she felt incredibly guilty, but she loved Tim and couldn't just push him out of her life. When Harry finished he sat down next to her.  
  
"This guy really loves you doesn't he." Danielle could only nod. "Do you love him?" again only a nod. "What about Ron?" Harry asked using Telepathy. He didn't want Ron of any of the Weasley's to hear this conversation.  
  
Danielle looked down at the ground until she thought back, "I like Ron, but I don't know him well enough to love yet." She paused and there was silence.  
  
Danielle continued with her explanation. "There are certain things that you now know, that I can't tell just anyone. Tim has always been there for me. He's the only person who has seen me cry since I was three. I trust him with my life and I love him. When I came here I didn't think I would ever see Tim again. It was like he was dead and I could do whatever I wanted with whoever I wanted." Again she paused.  
  
Harry jumped in. "I understand, Tim has always been there and you know you can rely on him. But, I'm not the one who needs to understand, Ron is. You need to go tell him this." Harry didn't say anything more.  
  
Danielle nodded and went upstairs. Ron heard a knock on his door. "Come in." He yelled and Danielle stood in the door.  
  
"Can we go out for a walk?" She asked and once Ron looked into her eyes he couldn't say no, even if he wanted to. Ron nodded. "Good, we need to talk."  
  
Danielle and Ron walked out of the castle and found a rock to sit on by the lake. The moon reflected it and shown on Danielle's long hair making it shine even more than usually.  
  
"Here, please read it, it will help you understand. But then, I have some things to explain before you get mad and never talk to me again. Please let me get threw them."  
  
Ron promised and she handed him the letter to read. Ron's eyes had tears in them by the time he got done reading. He didn't let them fall down, but Danielle could see he was hurt.  
  
Danielle took off her robes and lifted up the back of her shirt. Ron looked at her puzzled until he saw the scars. "What are those?" He asked all traces of tears gone.  
  
"This is difficult for me to say, so please bear with me." Danielle told him and he nodded with a look of great concern on him face.  
  
"Mr. Hunt, the man who run the orphanage would beat us. Sometimes with his fist, but other times he would hit us with his belt. Those are scars on my back that are too old and deep for magic to heal. All the others have been healed. I don't expect you to understand this all, but my childhood was not happy. I was beaten with a belt at least once a week and slapped across the face or punched in the stomach at least once a day. Tim was always there for me. He's the only person who has seen me cry since around the age of three. He always told me we could run away and live together, get married. But I couldn't leave all the other little children there alone with Mr. Hunt. When I came here, I didn't think I would ever go back let alone see Tim again. I figured he would leave soon after I did. But he stayed to take care of the little ones like Sara, so Mr. Hunt wouldn't hurt them, like he hurt us. I love him. I can't deny that I love him. But I like you also. I don't know you well enough to say I love you, but I am attracted to you and I know I would be deeply hurt if this was the other way around. So maybe I do love you. But I don't know what to do. I love you both and I don't think I could live without either of you." Danielle stopped there to look at Ron.  
  
Ron was looking at the moon reflected in the lake. When she stopped he turned to look at her.  
  
"I love you Danielle." He said simply. "And I want you to be happy, even if that means that you're with him. Just be happy." He was looking her in the eyes and Danielle knew he meant it.  
  
Danielle was overcome with love for him right then. "I'm not leaving you." She said her eyes meeting his. "I'm just asking you to understand while I sort everything out. He's a long way away, so you don't have to worry about me running off with him. I love you very much. You understand me better than anyone here. You haven't gotten upset I didn't tell you about Mr. Hunt, or about my back. I just need a few days to clear my head, to figure out what is going on with my life now a-days. It's been crazy ever since I went back to get Sara out. I am sorry for any pain I've caused you." Danielle said looking at Ron's face as he was trying to pretend he wasn't upset.  
  
"I never wanted to cause you pain, never." Danielle started shivering. Ron noticed and put his arms around her pulling her close to him. She smiled at him and leaned in closer. Danielle had soon fallen asleep in his arms.  
  
Ron sat there cradling her for a while. "I love you Danielle Lynn Potter, God help me, I love you." He whispered brushing her hair out of her face to watch her sleeping.  
  
After about an hour of sitting there, holding Danielle in his arms, Ron picked her up. She stirred a little but didn't wake up.  
  
Ron brought her back upstairs. He laid her in her bed. The pulled the covers up and tucked her in tightly.  
  
He kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "Good night my love." Then left. 


	16. Choices of the Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, so don't sue me! I hope everyone enjoys this and I promise it will get better as it continues!  
  
  
  
Choices of the Heart  
  
Danielle awoke the next morning to laughter of the girls in her room. They were all sitting around talking and laughing about their breaks.  
  
Danielle just quietly got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get dressed, she didn't want to talk about her holiday right now. She had a lot on her mind that she was still sorting through.  
  
Danielle took a long hot shower and thought things over. She knew she couldn't live without either one, but that was no help.  
  
After a half hour in the shower, she was still no closer to making a decision. She smiled as she thought about last night. Ron must have carried her up to bed, because the last thing she remembered was Rom pulling her close to warm her up. She was really cold and his body was so warm and comfy, she couldn't keep her eyes open another second.  
  
As she came out of the bathroom she noticed the girls were all still talking. Hermione pulled herself away to go over and say hello.  
  
"Hey Danielle, did you have a good break?" Hermione asked as they walked down to the common room. "Yes and no, I have a problem and I need your help. Come on, I'll explain over breakfast." Danielle said and continued down to the great hall.  
  
It was still early so there were very few people in the great hall. Danielle told Hermione about Tim and Ron and that she had to choose.  
  
Hermione gave her a sympathetic look and told her that this was a decision she couldn't help her with. Danielle nodded, but looked disappointed.  
  
Hermione then proceeded to tell her all about her holiday. Danielle pretended to be interested, but she was really still thinking about Tim and Ron.  
  
Soon Ron and Harry had come down and joined them. The three of them were in deep conversation about their Christmas.  
  
Danielle got up and left, she needed to think. She needed to be alone, but didn't want to be late to potions, so she went class early.  
  
She walked into the classroom and jumped to see Snape sitting up front. "Oh, sorry, I didn't realize anyone would be here, I was just looking for a someplace quiet. Sorry, I'll leave." Danielle said and started to leave.  
  
"You may stay Miss Potter." Snape said before she got out the door. "I won't make any noise, unless you want to talk about it." He added. Danielle just sat down and shook her head. "Very well." Snape said and tuned back to his paper work.  
  
Danielle wondered why other hated the man, but her thoughts were son preoccupied by trying to make sense of everything. Nothing made sense anymore, her life was being flipped upside down and there was nothing she could do about it. Soon the rest of the class was there. Hermione sat down next to her.  
  
"Hey, where did you go, we looked up and you were gone?" Hermione said sounding concerned. "I needed to think. I feel so bad about all this and everything is just crazy, I just need to think." Danielle answered and Hermione could only smile at her.  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron didn't see Danielle except for class for the next two days. She was always off somewhere by herself.  
  
Finally Harry got worried that something was really wrong. He took out his map and followed one of the dots that said Potter to where she was.  
  
"Danielle?" Harry said when he found her sitting in the astronomy tower. Danielle didn't even look up at him. He sat down next to her.  
  
They sat there is silence until Danielle said, "My life has been flipped upside down and I just can't make sense of anything anymore." Harry laughed, "Welcome to be a teenager!" and Danielle laughed along with him.  
  
"I think I know that I'm going to do, but I still love him." Danielle told Harry, but Harry still didn't know which guy she was talking about. Danielle laughed at the puzzled look of his face.  
  
"I love Tim, but he is more of the brotherly type. I've always said that, I don't know why I forgot that the past few days. I will always love him though." Danielle said still trying to convince herself of her decision.  
  
"Ron, on the other hand, loves me like a girlfriend. He wants to protect me, but not because it is he's brotherly duty, not offence." She paused to look at Harry, but he only smiled.  
  
"He told me that he just wants to see me happy even if it's not with him. And I don't think I could live without him." Danielle said and looked at Harry. Harry smiled at her and then both started laughing.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Danielle asked Harry looking for his approval.  
  
"Well," Harry started slowly, "It's your decision and I can't make it for you. But I think you made the right one. Ron talks about you all the time, and I know that he will treat you right. I'm sure Tim is a really nice guy also, but I can see that you love Ron in your eyes whenever you see him. I've never seen you with Tim." Harry said trying not to put down Tim, but still tell her that he thought she would be happy with Ron.  
  
Danielle smiled at his answer and got up. She held out a hand to Harry to pull him up. Harry and Danielle walked back to the common room smiling and laughing the whole way. Danielle wrote a letter to Tim.  
  
My Terrific Tim, Thank you for your last letter. I'm glad that you all seem to have made a life for yourselves. Together you will all go far. Sara is well settled in her new house. I'm going to go visit her in about a week. I have something I need to tell you. I have met someone I love here. His name is Ron, and he is really sweet. I love you very much, but we love each other like a brother and sister. You will always be one of my best friends and I will always love you. But we both need to move on with our lives. I hope you will find someone to love who will love you the way you deserve to be loved. You deserve so much out of life, and I hope you get it and more. I hope you understand and will still talk to me. I will always love you. Maybe we can all get together sometime. I think you and Ron would get along very well once you have had a little time. Please forgive me and please write back. I love your letters and I love you. Keep yourself save and out of trouble. Until we meet again my Terrific Tim, I wish you happiness, joy and love. Danny  
  
Danielle bit her lips to keep from crying as she reread the letter. Then she went to the boy's room.  
  
"Can you come downstairs for a minute?" Danielle asked Ron. Ron nodded and followed her downstairs.  
  
She handed him the letter. "Go on, read it." Danielle told him as they sat in front of the fire in the almost empty common room. Ron read the letter and smiled up at her.  
  
"I didn't think you would choose me," He said quietly. "Why, don't you love me?" Danielle asked puzzled.  
  
"I love you very much, but I thought it was impossible for you to love me back." Ron said looking into her eyes.  
  
"Well, I do love you back. I love the way you look at me when most guys would have looked away. I love the way you hold me when I'm cold. I love the way you told me you only wanted me to be happy, because all I want is for you to be happy." Danielle said resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I love you Danielle Lynn Potter, I love everything about you." Ron said putting his arm around her to pull her closer.  
  
They sat there looking into the fire for about a half an hour. Suddenly Ron touched her face with his other hand. Danielle looked up at him and he leaned down and kissed her.  
  
Ron could feel Danielle shiver as he kissed her. Much to Ron's surprise she kissed him back. He kissed her harder.  
  
When he pulled away about a minute later, his eyes were locked onto hers and hers onto his.  
  
"It's late, we should go to bed." Danielle said still staring into his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you in the morning." Ron said as he stood up and offered her a hand. She didn't let it go until the reached their dorms.  
  
"Sleep well, Ron," She said before she kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
"Good night, my love." He said as she smiled at him and closed the door.  
  
Danielle saw Hedwig sitting on the windowsill. She took the letter and tied it to her leg and watched as the beautiful graceful bird flew off. Danielle changed and climbed into bed.  
  
Shadow, who had been away for about a week was there. "Well, hello. I've missed you." Danielle whispered to the cat.  
  
Shadow curled up next to her and purred. Danielle soon fell into a dreamless sleep for the first time in ages. 


	17. The New Home

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, so don't sue me! I hope everyone enjoys this and I promise it will get better as it continues!  
  
  
  
Note: Okay, I just wanted to thank anyone who is reading this. I'm sure if you have gotten this far that you have noticed all my MANY spelling and grammar mistakes. I feel that if you are going to spend your precious time reading my story that I owe you a little explanation. I don't know why other people write this type of stories, other than the fact that it is fun, but I write them when I have one of my bad migraines. Focusing on something like a creative writing piece helps me take my mind off the throbbing pain in my head. The problem is that it's hard to focus on editing something that you've written when you have a headache. When I don't have a migraine, I don't really want to stay at home and I don't want to be sitting behind a computer. So, I've been trying to edit these and I think I've been doing a better job with them, but I'm sorry all the same. I hope you all understand and don't hold my mistakes against my story. I hope you are all enjoying it and I apologize for any clichés or "Mary Sue's" that I've included. This is my first Fan Fiction that I've ever written. I have written 22 chapters that are saved on my computer and am slowing going back through them and editing them as much as my headache is allowing me to. I hope to have them done and up soon, but I can't say exactly when. I hope you can all understand what I'm trying to say in the story, even with the mistakes, okay back to the story.  
  
The New Home  
  
The next week Danielle and her friends went to go visit Sara at the Weasley's. Hermione came along to meet the infamous Sara that she had heard so much about.  
  
"Hello Dears." Mrs. Weasley called when they entered the house. She came over and gave all four big hugs, much to Ron's dislike.  
  
"Sara is up stairs cleaning her room, for the fifth time today. I swear this house is more clean that it's been for years with that precious little one around here." She said herding them all into the kitchen.  
  
"May I go up and say hello?" Danielle asked politely. "Yes, of course. Bring her down here, she should stop cleaning and come see her friends. She talks of you often Danielle." Mrs. Weasley said giving Danielle a look that Danielle couldn't read. "Well, I think of her often as well. I'll be right back." Danielle said walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs.  
  
Mrs. Weasley watched her until she was out of sight, and then sighed. "That is one amazing girl." She said turning back to the others.  
  
"So, what can I get you? Anything to drink or eat, dears?" "No, we all had a big breakfast, maybe a little later." Ron told her.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud excited scream up stairs. "DANNY!" Then there was a loud thud as Danielle and Sara fell to the floor and hysterical laughing.  
  
"If it wasn't for the laughing I would be worried." Ron said as they all looked at each other.  
  
"Sara has been very excited about your visit. It's all she's talked about for two days now. 'How long until Danny comes? Oh, I've got to clean for Danny. Danny's coming today.' It is wasn't so cute I'd be getting annoyed." Mrs. Weasley told them.  
  
Soon Danielle and Sara came down the stairs. Danielle was giving Sara a piggy pack ride and Sara was laughing and smiling brightly. Danielle put Sara down when she got into the kitchen.  
  
"Harry!" Sara shouted running over to him and throwing her arms around him. Harry picked her up and sat her on his lap. "Hi Ron!" Sara said excitedly to Ron.  
  
Hermione was watching all this with wide eyes. Ron and Harry taking care of a little girl like a daughter wasn't what she expected to find her  
  
"Sara, this is my best friend Hermione." Danielle said introducing them. "Hi, I've heard a lot about you from Danny, Ron, and Harry" Sara said excitedly. "And I've heard a lot about you." Hermione said smiling and she suddenly understood why the boys loved her so much.  
  
They all sat around talking for a while. Sara told them about the school she was going to.  
  
"And the teacher is really nice, she said that I'm not behind at all. And Cathy, the girl who sits next to me is really nice. I went over to her house a few days ago. We watched a movie called Anastasia, it reminded me of you Danny." Sara hadn't stopped talking for at least ten minutes. They all wondered how she managed to breath.  
  
"Why was that?" Danielle asked the over excited little girl.  
  
"Because it is about a girl around you age who runs away from a orphanage and finds her family." Sara said simply. "And the lady who runs the orphanage is mean just like Mr. Hunt, although she didn't hit Anastasia." Sara kept talking about everything and Danielle listened smiling all the while.  
  
Danielle looked at Harry and thought, "Sara sure is doing well here! She is acting like a child should." Harry smiled and thought back, "Yeah, I'm really glad she seems to be doing so well. I was worried about a non- magical girl in this house, but things seem to be going very well for everyone." Danielle just smiled and went back to listening about Sara's school and her friend Cathy.  
  
Soon they were playing shoots and ladders. Ron was having trouble for he had never played a muggle game and couldn't figure out why the pieces didn't move when he told them to.  
  
The five of them were all laughing and playing games happily when Mrs. Weasley announced dinner. They all stood up and went into the kitchen and eat a wonderful dinner and continued poking fun at each other about the games.  
  
Around nine Mrs. Weasley told them that Sara should be in bed now. Sara gave her puppy dog eyes, but Mrs. Weasley only looked down at the little girl and said, "You will see them tomorrow. Right now you need to go to bed, I've already let you stay up later than usually."  
  
Then she turned to Danielle, "Would you like to tuck her in Danielle? She always tells me that I'm not as good at it as you are." Danielle smiled at Mrs. Weasley and said, "Yeah, I'll go tuck her in, but I'm sure she doesn't mean what she says."  
  
Danielle took Sara's hand and went upstairs with her. Mrs. Weasley wanted to see what Danielle did, so she quietly followed to listen outside the door.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione saw this and did the same. Mrs. Weasley jumped when she first saw the others; she blushed like she had been caught doing something wrong. She motioned for them to be quiet and they nodded  
  
"Danny?" Sara's little voice said. "I've missed you." Danielle smiled and sat down on the bed next to her. "Oh, I've missed you too."  
  
"Will you sing, I've missed your singing" Sara asked looking into Danielle's eyes. Danielle couldn't have said no if she had wanted to. She started singing her normal song,  
  
"Baby mine don't you cry, Baby mine dry your eye, Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine. Little one when you play, don't you mind what they say, let those eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear, baby of mine. If they knew sweet little you, they'd end up loving you too. All those same people who scold you, what they'd give just for the right to hold you. From you head to your toes, you're not much goodness knows, but your so precious to me, sure as can be baby of mine."  
  
Danielle kissed Sara on the forehead. "Good night my Sweetest Sara." Danielle said softly. Danielle got up to leave, thinking that Sara was asleep.  
  
"Good night my Dearest Danny" said a quiet voice behind her. Danielle walked back over and kissed her forehead again. She started to sing a different song and by the end, Sara was sleeping soundly.  
  
Danielle walked out of the room and almost tripped over Ron, Harry, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley. Luckily Ron caught her before she fell. He set her back on her feet before Mrs. Weasley could see their expressions.  
  
They five went downstairs and into the kitchen to talk. When safely in the kitchen, with no chance of waking Sara, Mrs. Weasley said, "Sara was right, you tuck her in better than anyone else could." Danielle just looked at her with a puzzled look.  
  
"Sorry we were spying, I wanted to see how you tucked her it, so I might be able to make her go to sleep easier." Mrs. Weasley confessed.  
  
"That's okay, I don't mind." Danielle said forgiving her.  
  
"You sing beautifully!" Hermione said breaking a long silence. Ron nodded in agreement as did Mrs. Weasley. Harry just smiled. Danielle blushed and dismissed the comment.  
  
Soon Harry, Ron and Hermione were falling out of their seats, they were so tired. Mrs. Weasley sent them to bed. Danielle got up to follow, even thought she wasn't at all sleepy.  
  
"Danielle?" Mrs. Weasley called after her, "Can we talk for a little while before you go to sleep?" Danielle nodded and came back into the kitchen.  
  
"I just want to know a few things, but I don't know how to ask." Mrs. Weasley said. Danielle just nodded again. "Why do you take such good care of her? You love her like a daughter and she loves you like her mother. Why?"  
  
Danielle looked at her with a puzzled look. "I am her mother, at least in only way the really matters." Danielle looked at Mrs. Weasley and saw her puzzled expression. "A mother's job is to protect her child, to keep the child safe and to give the child all the she can. That is what I did, I protected her from being hit by Mr. Hunt, and I gave her a better life. My mother died to protect Harry and me. I have scars on my back, and in my memory, from protecting her. If that is not being a mother, I don't know what is." Danielle looked at Mrs. Weasley's face and saw she was crying.  
  
"I gave her the life that a child should have, here with you. Soon she will cry out to you when she's scared and want to hear you sing to her instead of me. But that's okay, I love her enough to give her away so that she can have all life has to offer that I can't give her."  
  
Mrs. Weasley, still crying, looked up at Danielle and said, "You ARE her mother. I will never and could never replace you, she will only have two mothers!" Danielle smiled at her. "You better get some sleep. Good night " with this Danielle went up and went to bed.  
  
The next morning came and went quickly. Soon it was time to head back to school.  
  
Danielle said goodbye and told her to write her a letter sometime. It was easier to say goodbye this time, now that Danielle knew that Sara was settled and enjoying herself.  
  
The four friends were on their way out to get the portkey back to Hogwarts when Mrs. Weasley called Danielle back.  
  
"I hear that you don't have anywhere to stay this summer when school is out" Mrs. Weasley said and Danielle nodded. "Well, we don't have a lot of room here, but if you wouldn't mind sharing a room with Ginny and Sara, you can stay here."  
  
Danielle looked at Mrs. Weasley in disbelief, Mrs. Weasley only nodded and said, "Sara would love to have you around and Ron seems to like a lot." she winked at Danielle as she said that. Danielle blushed and smiled. Danielle flung her arms around her. "Thank you!" she whispered as she drew away.  
  
"Go on, you don't want to miss your portkey." Danielle ran from the house, but stopped at the end of the driveway and smiled brightly at Sara and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Ron grabbed her hand and touched it to the portkey a second before it transported them back to Hogwarts. They all fell on the ground in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Ron landed directly on top of Danielle and they both blushed as he realized this and quickly got up.  
  
"What did my mom want you for?" Ron asked when they had all recovered from the fall.  
  
"Oh, she offered to let me stay at your house for the summer so I could be near Sara," Danielle paused and then said quietly, "and you." 


	18. When Happily Ever After Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, so don't sue me! I hope everyone enjoys this and I promise it will get better as it continues!  
  
  
  
Note: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed my story.  
  
When Happily Ever After Ends  
  
Danielle ran through the halls and up to her dorm. She collapsed on the bed and locked the door with a flick of her wand. A silencing charm was cast on the room and everything went quiet.  
  
Shadow jumped into the bed and curled up against Danielle. Danielle just lay there, she was on the brink of tears, but she refused to cry.  
  
After about two hours of fighting back tears, Danielle had recovered most of the way. She lay on her side and petted Shadow to comfort herself.  
  
"I knew it was to good to last. Nothing good ever really happens to me. My life was just playing a trick on me, teaching me a lesson for letting my guard down." Shadow licked her hand trying to comfort her.  
  
Suddenly Harry's voice filled her head. "Danielle, I know you are upset, but you can't stay in there forever. Unlock this door and let us in. We've been out here for two hours. Now let us in."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were outside the door banging on it, but she couldn't hear because of her silencing charm.  
  
"No, I can't do this any more Harry. She was right I don't fit in here. I'm going to leave and find my own way, I don't want any trouble." Danielle said yelling at first but she was whispering by the end.  
  
"Danielle, it was just a stupid article. I have had many written about me. You need to understand that they will print anything, even lies to get people to read their stupid paper. You just need to stick with your friends and you'll be fine. Ron, where are you going, oops sorry I forgot who I was talking to." Harry said and Danielle had to laugh.  
  
Suddenly the window burst open and Ron was there on Harry's broom. Ron ran over to her bed and just held her for a few minutes.  
  
Danielle felt safe; she felt that maybe she could get through this. Ron seemed to make everything okay by just being there.  
  
She wandlessly took the silencing charm off the room and instantly Hermione's banging could be heard, "Danielle Lynn Potter let us in this room right now." Both Danielle and Ron burst out laughing and Danielle unlocked the door.  
  
The door fell open and Hermione and Harry toppled over into room, causing all four of them to laugh. The four relocked the door and sat around on Danielle's bed talking. Ron had his arms around her holding her tight.  
  
"Danielle," Hermione said trying to cheer her up, "people only take the stuff in those magazines seriously until they print the next one."  
  
Danielle just nodded, but couldn't bring herself to smile.  
  
"Yeah," Harry added, "everyone will forget all of it as soon as the next issue comes out with a different story, destroying someone else's life."  
  
Harry, Hermione, and even Ron laughed as they remembered last years experience. Danielle just sat there.  
  
'They are right,' Danielle told herself, 'I can do this with the help of my friends and this can't last forever.' Ron noticed she wasn't laughing and he held her tighter. The others stopped laughing soon also.  
  
Finally they convinced her to come down and get some lunch with them.  
  
"We'll be right there with you, together we will get through this." Harry told her as they left the common room and walked down to the great hall.  
  
Ron had one arm and Harry had the other and they were pretty much carrying her there. The closer they got the more nasty looks and stares Danielle got.  
  
She started to try and turn around, but neither Ron nor Harry would let her. "You need to face them sometime," Ron told her softly, "and don't you want to show them all that you don't care what they think?"  
  
Danielle shook her head, "But I do care what they think."  
  
They dragged her into the great hall and made her sit down. The stares that followed her made her very uneasy.  
  
Malfoy was sitting in the great hall and saw her come in, or rather being dragged in. He still thought she had been teasing him and was very bitter about it. He saw his opportunity to get her back, and Malfoy never missed an opportunity like this.  
  
Malfoy came over and sat down next to Hermione right across from Danielle.  
  
"So that's how you did it." He sneered at her.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy go sit at your own table, or have they finally gotten rid of you also." Harry spat at him.  
  
Malfoy ignored him and focused on Danielle.  
  
"I wondered how you managed to get back to the wizarding community by yourself. Now we all can see you for what you are. I knew you were just a weak little girl. You needed a powerful wizard to help you get back and you are just here to trap your own brother for him. Voldemort helped you get out of that hellhole you lived in and in return your going to turn over your own brother. It's all right here in print, you can't hind anymore." Malfoy smiled brightly as Danielle looked hurt.  
  
Suddenly she looked up at him, all traces of hurt were gone from her face. She didn't look angry or mad, but calm and serious.  
  
"Well since you've found me out, I might as well tell you, he isn't very happy with you and your family." Danielle said taking so quietly that only Malfoy and her friends could hear her.  
  
"Voldemort has taken me under his wing and he trusts me, but more importantly he needs me. No matter how close your family thinks they are, they can't be as close as the 'weak little girl' who is going to bring him what he wants most, Harry Potter." Danielle paused to let her words sink in; she was catching him at his own game.  
  
Danielle then raised her voice so more people could hear. "Since I seem to have such powerful people backing me up, why do you risk your life to try and make fun of me? Simply because I turned you down for a date? Oh, I hate to tell you this, but any girl with any sense of pride would turn you down. Pansy is the only person who would say yes and she'd sleep with every guy in this room if they would let her. Sorry to bust you bubble."  
  
Danielle smiled innocently at him and got up and walked calmly out of the great hall. Ron, Harry, and Hermione grabbed some food, and ran out to catch up with her.  
  
Malfoy watched her go. He couldn't figure out how she always got to him. No one ever got to him like that. He just watched her go and looked at her in complete disbelief.  
  
Danielle was sitting in the common room when her friends entered.  
  
"How did you do that?" Ron asked her after he had sat down next to her.  
  
"Do what?" Danielle asked really not having a clue what he was talking about.  
  
"How to you turn everything Malfoy says against him like that?" Harry asked for Ron. Danielle just shrugged.  
  
"I suppose I just made the rumors worse by pretending that they were true." She said looking kind of sad.  
  
"No, actually you did just the opposite." Hermione said smiling almost evilly. "Now all the rumors will be about how Malfoy can't get a date or how you are the only one in the school who had stood up to him and made a fool out of him without using magic!"  
  
Danielle smiled at the thought. Hermione handed her some food that they had grabbed from lunch, since she never did eat anything.  
  
Hermione's assessment of the situation was correct. When Danielle went down for dinner that night, she didn't get any evil stares, wells except from the Slytherins.  
  
Danielle thanked her friends as they headed for bed that evening. "I couldn't have made it through without you guys, I would still be in that room if it wasn't for you." Danielle said giving them all a hug.  
  
"What are friends and family for?" Harry said giving her a long hug.  
  
"Hey, that's my girlfriend!" Ron joked as he pretended to hit Harry in the arm.  
  
Danielle smiled and turned to him. She kissed him passionately on the lips.  
  
"Hey that's my sister" Harry said doing the same thing Ron had just done. But before he could break them apart, Danielle just slightly elbowed him in the side. Harry and Hermione left them to their kissing.  
  
"I can take a hint." Harry said as he started up the stairs.  
  
"Not unless someone smacks your face with it," Hermione said bitterly.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry said defensively.  
  
"I've been giving you hints that I like you since first year and you still haven't picked up a single one!" Hermione said glaring at him.  
  
"You like me?" Harry said, his face in showing how confused he was.  
  
"And even when it slaps you in the face you don't see it." Hermione yelled over her shoulder storming off to her dorm.  
  
Ron and Danielle appeared on the stairs. "Is something wrong?" Danielle asked him.  
  
"I think Hermione just told me she likes me." Harry said still confused.  
  
Danielle and Ron looked at each other and said together, "About time!" Then they pushed past the even more confused Harry and went up to bed. 


	19. Girls against Boys

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, so don't sue me! I hope everyone enjoys this and I promise it will get better as it continues!  
  
  
  
Girls against Boys  
  
Weeks past without much happening. Much to their delight Malfoy stayed away from them. Harry and Hermione started dating after that night on the stairs.  
  
Ron and Danielle were happy for them to begin with, but now they were always all over each other. This would have been okay, if they could have done the same.  
  
Every time Danielle and Ron would start to kiss more than just the little good night kiss, Harry would pull them apart saying "that's enough." But he was getting better now that he had Hermione. Danielle was getting annoyed, but Ron thought it was funny, so Danielle just let it go. They went on a lot of double dates and they were all happy.  
  
School was about a month from being over and they were all studying all the time for their O.W.L. exams that they would be taken soon. They boy's wouldn't be studying as much, but the girls refused to do anything with them.  
  
After a week of just hanging out together they started going to the library with the girls to study.  
  
"Hey, this way we get to be with them and we'll do better on these exams." Ron pointed out.  
  
"Or worse because we can't concentrate on the books." Harry said looking at the two girls studying intently.  
  
"I think we could prance around naked right now, and those two girls wouldn't notice." Ron said and Harry had to join in laughing.  
  
The girls both looked up and glared. At the same time they put a finger to their lips and then looked back at the books.  
  
This was meant to make them be quiet, but it only made them laugh harder and the librarian kicked them out.  
  
"Now what are we going to do?" Harry said sitting down on the floor next to the door.  
  
"I know, let's have some fun!" Ron said smiling kind of evilly.  
  
Harry looked up at him puzzled, but Ron just walked off quickly toward the dorms. Harry ran to catch up with him.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Harry asked when they had reached the dorms.  
  
"You'll see." Said Ron grabbing Harry's invisibility cloak and putting it over them both.  
  
They walked back down to the library.  
  
The two boys had to work hard not to laugh as they took one of the books Hermione was using.  
  
Hermione looked around frantically. Danielle turned away from her studying and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I've lost the book I was using. It was right here, but now it's gone." Hermione said still looking everywhere. Danielle started helping her, leaving the notes she had spent about a week on free for them to take.  
  
Hermione found her book at a nearby table. They looked at each other in confusion. Danielle went back to their table to find her notes missing.  
  
"Hermione," she said panicking, "my notes. There's gone."  
  
At this the boys cracked up and the girls heard them.  
  
"Play along" Danielle mouthed to Hermione.  
  
"Did you put them in your bag?" Hermione said. "Funny first my book then your notes it must be Peeves" Hermione said looking around angrily.  
  
They boys stifled down the laughter a little and started leaving the library. The girls knew where they where from the laughter and followed.  
  
When the boys got out the library they took off the cloak and burst out laughing. They didn't laugh for more than a minute when they noticed Hermione and Danielle looking at them.  
  
"How did you know?" Harry said looking guilty.  
  
"If your going to pull a prank on someone, you shouldn't laugh while doing it, it gives you away." Danielle told them as they got to their feet.  
  
"My notes if you please" Danielle said holding her hand out to Harry.  
  
Ron grabbed them and said, "No, you two have been in the library all week and have not paid any attention to us, you'll get your notes back once you've spent the evening with us. We could take you to dinner in Hogsmeade." Ron said and Harry nodded.  
  
"Hey, you don't have my notes." Hermione said as she started back to the library.  
  
"That can be fixed" Harry said and he held Hermione back and Ron ran to grab her notes.  
  
The girls pretending to be mad and went off to get ready for their date. In their dorm, Hermione and Danielle laughed.  
  
"What they did was really mean, but I think we could both use the break." Hermione said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, and now we can plan our retaliation." Danielle said smiling evilly. The two girls laughed.  
  
They meet the boys in the common room. They all had a wonderful time that night. The girls made sure to get their notes before they were to bed.  
  
"I almost feel bad that we have to retaliate." Danielle said thinking about their evening. Hermione started at her in disbelief. "Key word is ALMOST." Danielle said looking at Hermione's face and the two girls laughed.  
  
"We could steal their boxers and hang them in the common room." Hermione suggested.  
  
"No, we need to come up with something that the whole school can see." Danielle said.  
  
They listed off ideas until late in the night. "I've got it!" Danielle said excitedly turning to Hermione who was sitting on her bed.  
  
"But my magic doesn't work on Harry, I can't explain why, but my spells won't affect him."  
  
"Okay, then I'll do it, but you need to tell me what it is." Hermione said excitedly.  
  
The next morning the girls woke early, they wanted to see everyone's reactions to their prank.  
  
When the boys came down the stairs the girls started rolling on the floor laughing. The boys looked at each other, but couldn't figure it out, they looked normal to each other and they looked normal when they looked in the mirror.  
  
"What is so funny?" Harry demanded.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all" the girls laughed together. Ron turned to Harry and said, "Girls."  
  
"Come on Hermione, I'm going to breakfast." Danielle said still laughing.  
  
They all went down to the great hall. They were walking together, but the boys left the girls behind when they wouldn't stop laughing.  
  
Harry and Ron walking into the great hall and everyone turned to stare at them. The two girls got there and laughed even harder. They were leaning on each other for support.  
  
Ron tuned around and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?" The entire great hall was laughing now.  
  
"Here" Hermione said and took off the charm that made it so neither Ron nor Harry could see what everyone was laughing at. Harry stared at Ron and vise versa.  
  
They couldn't see their own hair, but Harry saw that Ron had a bright pink Mohawk and Ron saw that Harry had Blue spikes all over his head.  
  
The two turned angrily to the girls that were still laughing hysterically. The girls saw the looks.  
  
"Hermione?" Danielle said as they were slowly backing away from the advancing boys.  
  
"Yes Danielle?" Hermione said.  
  
"RUN" Danielle yelled and the two girls bolted followed quickly by the boys.  
  
The girls got into the girls bathroom and managed to lock the door before the boys could get their hands on them. They collapse on the bathroom floor in fits of laughter.  
  
Suddenly Harry's voice filled Danielle's head. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" he yelled at her.  
  
Danielle answered back, "Hey, you guys started it, we were just retaliating." Danielle had stopped laughing and Hermione was looking at her.  
  
"I'm talking to Harry, he's going to kill us when we get out of here." Danielle said to her.  
  
"Retaliation my a**, you just embarrassed us in front of the entire school." He said calming down a little.  
  
"Okay, maybe we did get a little carried away, but you did start this. Can't we just say it was a prank between brother and sister and forget it?" Danielle asked him.  
  
"Yeah, but you can both expect pay back for this." Harry said calmly.  
  
"Wouldn't have it any other way." Danielle said with a laugh. "But I think we should all talk to each other about some ground rules so we don't hurt each other thinking it was a joke." Danielle said thoughtfully.  
  
"You're right, now let us in and fix us." Harry demanded.  
  
Danielle lifted the spell and Harry and Ron came in. The girls were thrown into another fit of laughter.  
  
The boys jumped on top of them and started tickling them.  
  
"You want something to laugh about, I'll give you something to laugh about." Ron said and Danielle laughing ever harder and tried to tell him to stop but couldn't.  
  
Finally the boys stopped and Hermione fixed Harry's hair and Danielle fixed Ron's.  
  
The great hall had calmed down from the prank and the four of them ate in peace.  
  
That night when they were headed for bed, Harry tuned to Hermione and Danielle.  
  
"Watch out." He said with an evil look. Danielle and Hermione laughed and they boys just walked away.  
  
They all slept well that night, but Hermione and Danielle were on the watch for pranks for a while. 


	20. Meeting Old Enemies

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, so don't sue me! I hope everyone enjoys this and I promise it will get better as it continues!  
  
  
  
Meeting Old Enemies  
  
The four took their O.W.L. exams but they wouldn't get their results until mid-summer. Their pranks continued but nothing to evil, just an exploding dung bomb or a firework that exploded when the covers were pulled down on the bed. Now that the O.W.L. exams were over they relaxed more. Sara was still having a good time in first grade.  
  
The Weasleys didn't really understand her schoolwork, but she managed to get E for excellent in everything even without their help. Mrs. Weasley was upset when she looked at the report card, but Harry explained that in elementary school the grades are E for excellent, S for satisfactory, and N for needs improvement or not satisfactory. Mrs. Weasley smiled after this and baked Sara a cake for her good grades.  
  
Danielle was looking forward to spending the summer with Sara and Ron. Dumbledore insisted that Harry go to his relatives' house for the summer. Danielle promised to come visit him; after all they were her relatives also.  
  
School was coming to a close. There was only a week and a half left, the exams were over, but there were still classes to go to and summer homework to give out, that kind of stuff.  
  
One day Danielle went to the bathroom telling Ron and Harry that she would catch up to them at Divination. As she rounded the corner, she ran straight into Malfoy.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you," she said getting to her feet and starting to continue on. Malfoy shot his hand out and stopped her.  
  
"What's your hurry?" He said in a tone that really scared Danielle. Danielle didn't say anything. "I want to show you something," he said reaching into his bag and pulling out a piece of cloth. Before she could stop him he had it over her mouth and Danielle's saw no more.  
  
Danielle woke up in a living room. Her head hurt and she didn't want to wake up. She heard an argument in another room.  
  
"But dad," she could hear Malfoy saying, "I did everything you told me to. You told me to put the cloth over her mouth and nose and when she was unconscious to bring her here. What did I do wrong?"  
  
Danielle heard someone getting hit across the face, she knew the sound well.  
  
"You're just a stupid boy, I don't know why he trusted you with a mission like this." A deeper but still cold voice said. Danielle assumed this was Mr. Malfoy.  
  
Suddenly Draco Malfoy was in the living room; he saw her lying to the floor holding her head and laughed.  
  
"Dad, " he called, "She's awake."  
  
Mr. Malfoy walked quickly into the room. He smiled coldly down at the crumpled girl. Danielle was scared of him; his smile was evil more evil than Mr. Hunt's smile.  
  
She quickly muttered something under her breath and the pounding in her head stopped and the gash across her forehead healed.  
  
"I thought I told you to take her wand away." Mr. Malfoy spat at his son.  
  
"I did, it's right here" Malfoy said holding up her wand.  
  
Danielle had placed a memory charm on him about the wandless magic and was now glad she did.  
  
"How did you do that?" Mr. Malfoy said grabbing Danielle's wrists sharply causing her to cry out in pain. Suddenly he let her go and gripped his right arm.  
  
"It doesn't matter, we have a party to get to, one where you are the guest of honor." He smiled evilly again and suddenly all three were in a dark forest.  
  
The moonlight managed to make it through a few places allowing Danielle to be able to see what was going on. There were full grown wizards and witches all around her.  
  
Mr. Malfoy stepped into the circle that had surrounded them and pulled his son with him.  
  
"Danielle Lynn Potter," Danielle heard her name and tuned to see a tall man with evil red eyes that looked like a snake. Danielle was scared of this man, she could feel that he hated her much like she could feel Mr. Hunt hated her.  
  
Danielle in a sudden burst of rational thought called Harry. "Harry!?" she screamed into her mind. "I need help, get on your broom and follow Hedwig, she'll be able to find me. Please hurry, I'm really scared." She cried to him.  
  
"Okay, I'm coming, but what's wrong?" He called back.  
  
"Malfoy kidnapped me and now I'm in this dark forest without my wand and there are all these other mean looking people around, please help, I'm really scared."  
  
Harry could tell Danielle was on the brink of tears. "I'm on my way, don't worry, I won't let them hurt you." Harry called. Harry and Hedwig were flying as fast as they could manage.  
  
Harry's words didn't calm her. She knew she was far from school and it would take him some time to get there. She went into tough girl mode; she wouldn't let these men see her cry. She could take a lot of pain and she would be prepared for it when it came.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" the man asked her in a cold high-pitched voice. Danielle didn't trust her voice so she only shook her head no.  
  
"My name is Lord Voldemort." He said simply. He expected her to jump or looked shocked or even scared, but she just nodded that she had heard him.  
  
"You are not scared of me?" he asked her seeing this. Danielle shook her head no again. She wasn't going to let him see how scared she was.  
  
"Crucio." The voice yelled.  
  
Red sparks flew from his wand and Danielle braced herself, but when they hit her they gave her a pleasant feeling, like the first sip of hot butter beer. She smiled slightly with the feeling.  
  
The death eaters around the circle looked at Voldemort for an explanation, but he was just as shocked as them.  
  
When Danielle looked into those eyes the happiness the sparks had given faded and she realized once again where she was. Voldemort tried the imperius curse but that had the same effect.  
  
Danielle suddenly remembered why. Dumbledore told her that magic from a brother wand would have no effect on the sister wand or the owner of the sister wand. He couldn't hurt her, but the same was true for her, she couldn't hurt him. Not that she had her wand anyways.  
  
Danielle knew that she had to think of something. Dumbledore said the magic from the wand wouldn't affect Voldemort, but maybe her wandless magic could. But she hadn't had a chance to really try the wandless magic that she could do.  
  
She thought it was worth a try she muttered the same curse that she had used to throw Mr. Hunt against the wall and Voldemort crashed into the circle of death eaters.  
  
Danielle laughed to herself, but not out loud. She knew she couldn't protect herself for long against all the wizards and witches around her.  
  
Voldemort was helped to his feet and advanced on Danielle. Danielle stood her ground still not wanting to show her fear. She forced herself to look into those evil red eyes and not look away. Voldemort slapped her face so hard she fell to the ground.  
  
He laughed an evil cold laugh and said, "Just a stupid weak girl, just like your mother." He said looking down on her.  
  
Danielle was mad, no one had ever insulted her mother in her presence. She got to her feet and stared at Him again.  
  
"Love makes you weak, makes you vulnerable." He spat at her.  
  
Danielle stuck with a newfound courage and still raging from the insult, finally found her voice. "And love is what almost killed you 15 years ago, the love of my mother saved me and my brother and reduced you to something so helpless that you had inhabit snakes to stay alive."  
  
Her voice sounded calm, almost pitying. Voldemort just stared more evilly at her.  
  
"Yes," he said finally, "and look what her sacrifice got her, I'm back and I'm not going to be so careless again. I will still kill you and your stupid brother the same way I killed your parents."  
  
Voldemort looked at her, he didn't know what he expected her do to, but he didn't expect her to just stand there and continue to stare at him.  
  
"You aren't scared of death?" He asked her holding his wand right in front of her. She knew the curse wouldn't work so she said calmly sill looking in his eyes, "No."  
  
"Foolish little girl," he spat, "you have no mother here to die for you, no one else here to protect you, you're helpless and yet you are not scared. Bravery won't save you."  
  
Danielle didn't break the stare, "I don't need someone to protect me, just because I'm girl doesn't mean I'm weak. I've been taken care of myself almost all my life. Do what you want." Danielle said her voice still calm.  
  
"Advada Kedavra." Voldemort shouted and a flash of green light filled the air.  
  
Danielle shielded her eyes from the flash. When she could see again, a death eater was laying on the ground dead.  
  
"I guess you missed." Danielle said before she could stop herself. Voldemort glared at her and advance on her again. She still stood where she was.  
  
"Harry," Danielle said in her mind, "when you get here, stay in the bushes hidden until I call you, no matter what you see, stay hidden." She heard Harry agree and went back to focusing on Voldemort.  
  
He was an inch away from her face but she maintained eye contact.  
  
"I was going to kill you the same way as I killed your parents, but for some reason you seem to be immune to my magic. No matter there are other ways to kill you." He spat at her and grabbed her neck and tired to strangle her.  
  
Danielle struggled against him, but she knew it was no use. He was physically stronger than her.  
  
"Advada Kedavra" She yelled looking at him. It didn't work like the spell was supposed to, but it did throw him back hard against the ground.  
  
Harry got there right then, "Danielle I'm here, just let me know what I can do to help."  
  
"Thanks Harry, I don't have a plan yet, but this seems to be working for holding him off." She told him.  
  
Voldemort got slowly to his feet. "Wandless magic, it's not always as reliable as magic with a wand. That spell should have killed me." He said almost laughing.  
  
"My intention wasn't to kill you." Danielle said simply, knowing full well that she wouldn't have lost sleep over it if the spell had worked.  
  
Harry was in the bushes shocked. Danielle was in the middle of almost thirty Death Eaters, face to face with Voldemort and she was talking back to him. True she didn't know what he was capable of, but he thought he had explained about Voldemort better than that.  
  
Voldemort grabbed at her again, catching her off guard as Danielle was working on a plan with Harry.  
  
He was choking her and she started to panic. She didn't want to get Harry in the middle of this until she had to but she didn't have another option.  
  
"Harry, I'm going to throw him hard across this circle, right now all I want to do is get away from him, we'll escape on your broom. Just let me be on the back of the broom, go"  
  
Just then Voldemort flew hard across the circle. His head hit the tree with a loud crack. The Death Eaters ran to his aid and Harry flew out on his broom. Danielle jumped on and they flew off.  
  
Danielle sent stunning spells back in the direction they had just left. Harry flew slow enough that she hit all the death eater and they all collapsed stunned and Voldemort lay there unconscious.  
  
Danielle was in complete shock. He hadn't really done anything to hurt her badly, but it took all her strength to be that brave.  
  
Harry was only worried about Danielle. He started flying even faster when he felt Danielle collapse on to his back. Hedwig landed on the front of the broom and the three sped back to Hogwarts 


	21. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, so don't sue me! I hope everyone enjoys this and I promise it will get better as it continues!  
  
  
  
Aftermath  
  
Harry went directly to the to Dumbledore office. Harry knew that he had to see him before he took Danielle to the hospital wing.  
  
Dumbledore was sitting at his desk. He looked up with great concern when Harry walked in holding Danielle.  
  
"What happened?" he demanded conjuring a bed to lay Danielle on. He saw how chalk white her skin was.  
  
"I don't know." Harry said quite honestly. "We can talk to each other telepathically and she called me and said she need help." Harry looked at Dumbledore who was looking at Danielle with great concern.  
  
"I found her a long way away in a circle Death Eaters and Voldemort was trying to kill her." Harry bit his lip at the thought that he could have lost his sister that he just found.  
  
"But his spell wouldn't work. She threw him across the circle and he hit his head on a tree, he looked pretty bad, I think it cracked his head."  
  
Harry stopped at the image, he like the idea that Danielle had hurt Voldemort, but the image was gruesome and Harry felt like he was going to throw up.  
  
"The Death Eaters all went over to him and I pick Danielle up on the broom."  
  
All of a sudden Harry remembered, "She shoot stunning spells at all the Death Eaters to keep them from coming after us and to keep them from healing Voldemort immediately, could we still go arrest them?" Harry looked excited.  
  
Dumbledore went to the Fawkes and sent out a letter, "With any luck, we can do just that." Dumbledore said hoping for that luck, but knowing it was not likely to happen.  
  
"Professor, is she going to be okay?" Harry asked going over to Danielle.  
  
"Yes, but not only did she seem show a lot of courage this evening, it looks like she performed powerful magic without her wand. The kind of magic I believe she performed takes a lot of effort to perform with a wand. Danielle is going to need time to recover from this."  
  
Dumbledore said looking down at the girl thinking about how much courage she must have shown.  
  
"What about Voldemort," Harry asked scared to hope too much.  
  
"We will have to wait and to find out. Danielle did a lot of power magic this evening and she might not have been able to completely stun the Death Eaters. But now she knows what she is up against and she will be better prepared next time."  
  
Harry looked down on his sister. He was filled with a new respect for her. He had faced Voldemort before, but he had never had the courage to stand up to him. It was a few hours before Harry actually heard the words 'next time' and he was very worried about his sister.  
  
Danielle awoke in the hospital wing a week latter. The leaving feast was only 5 days away.  
  
Danielle opened her eyes and immediately shut them again. The light was bright and hurt her head. Finally she blinked enough to be able to see her surroundings.  
  
She laughed silently to see Harry and Hermione asleep in each other's arms. Ron was asleep in a chair next to her bed holding the diary Harry got her for Christmas. In the picture Danielle was still laughing and smiling brightly holding Sara. Danielle smiled at the picture.  
  
"What would I do without you?" Danielle said in a whisper to the people around her.  
  
Dumbledore suddenly came in. He laughed quietly at the sleeping teenagers.  
  
"Danielle," Dumbledore said quietly, not wanting to wake the others. "If you are feeling up to it, I would like you to come to my office for a little chat."  
  
Danielle nodded and got out of bed. She almost fell down; it was like she didn't know how to walk anymore. Dumbledore caught her and helped her walk to his office.  
  
Once they were both sitting down, Dumbledore asked her, "I know it is still difficult to talk about it, and I know you like to keep things to yourself, but I need to know what happened."  
  
Danielle looked away from his eyes and nodded. She took a deep breath and in a flat tone she began to tell him what she remembered.  
  
"Malfoy stopped me in the hall and he put a piece of cloth over my mouth before I knew what he was doing. I blacked out and woke up in the Malfoy living room. Next thing I know we disappeared and appeared in a dark forest. There were these people all around me, forming a circle, Mr. Malfoy stepping into the circle, dragging his son with him. I was scared so I called Harry and told him to come quickly. I forgot that you told me that Voldemort's wand couldn't do anything to me. He tried to hit me with some curses but they felt nice, like hot butterbeer."  
  
Danielle paused and looked up at Dumbledore and he just stared back at her. Danielle didn't want to continue, but by the look in Dumbledore's eyes she knew she had to.  
  
Danielle felt that she wasn't in her body anymore, she was watching someone who looked like her tell Dumbledore the events. Danielle shut her eyes and continued.  
  
"I figured trying to use wandless magic was worth a shot, either I could or I couldn't. I managed to throw him backwards, but he tired to hit me with death curse you told me about. It hit another person instead. Then he tried to strangle me."  
  
Danielle put her hands around her neck and could feel that it was still tender.  
  
"I couldn't think of what to do, so I said the death curse back, but it didn't kill him."  
  
Danielle realized that that she had tried to kill someone and felt guilty even if it was Voldemort.  
  
"He tried to choke me again, but I threw him back again. I remember him hitting a tree and he looked hurt."  
  
Danielle could picture the scene in her head and felt sick. It took her a few minutes for her to continue.  
  
"I jumped on Harry's broom and shot stunning spells back at them until I hit all of them. I don't remember anything after that."  
  
Dumbledore looked across the desk at her. "Thank you." He said after a few moment of silence.  
  
"I have some news," he smiled slightly, "the Ministry of Magic got there in time to arrest some of the death eaters. Some got away, but we got nine of them. Unfortunately, Voldemort was nowhere to be found. We don't know if that is because he's dead and the death eaters took his body or if he was still alive and the death eaters healed him or if he was close to death and they took him to nurse him back to health."  
  
Dumbledore stopped to give Danielle some time to recover from the news. He could see how tired and weak she was.  
  
"You were drained of a lot of energy and magic when you fought him. You did more than I could have asked of you, and we will question the death eaters we did find. I never guessed that he would come after you so suddenly, I'm sorry I did not prepare you better." Dumbledore said looking into her green eyes.  
  
"I didn't need you to prepare me, Voldemort prepared me himself by sending me to that orphanage to live with Mr. Hunt." Danielle said partly as a joke.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at her slight attempt at humor.  
  
"You still need to rest, I can not allow you to go back to class or to leave the hospital wing." Dumbledore said and Danielle nodded, she didn't want to do anything but go back to sleep anyway.  
  
As Dumbledore helped Danielle back to the hospital wing, they were meet by Ron, Harry and Hermione. All three looked incredible worried.  
  
"There you are." Harry said panting to catch his breath.  
  
"I woke up and you weren't there anymore," Ron explained between gasps. Hermione just gave her a little hug. Danielle tried to give one back, but she was too weak.  
  
Danielle got back into bed and she talked to Hermione, Ron, and Harry. They all knew well enough not to question her about what happened, so they talked about what they had been learning in school.  
  
Shadow found her way to the hospital wing and jumped up on the bed. Danielle had never been happier to see her.  
  
Danielle fell asleep with Shadow curled up at her side. Ron watched her sleep even after Harry and Hermione left. Madam Pomfrey gave up trying to get him to leave.  
  
Ron sat there watching her breathe and looking at the picture of her and Sara. Ron loved both girls very much, he could picture himself marrying Danielle and adopting Sara. He smiled at this thought, but knew they were young and still had their whole lives in front of them.  
  
Ron knew from Harry that Danielle had been attacked by Voldemort and he was very upset about this. He had almost lost Harry every single year that he had known him.  
  
Voldemort wanted Harry dead and it sacred Ron very much to think that he wanted Danielle dead as well. Losing Harry would be hard, but he didn't know what he would do if he ever lost Danielle.  
  
He watched her chest rise and fall. "Your safe now, He didn't hurt you, you hurt him, and your safe." Ron said as he kissed her forehead and sat back in the chair as sleep swept over him. 


	22. The Leaving Feast

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, so don't sue me! I hope everyone enjoys this and I promise it will get better as it continues!  
  
  
  
The Leaving Feast  
  
The leaving feast was fast approaching and Danielle wasn't getting better quickly.  
  
Harry or Ron was always in there with her, but she seldom woke up. Hermione went to their classes to take note for them, since she was the best note taker.  
  
When the day of the leaving feast came Dumbledore decided that she could go, but she had to be with Ron and Harry at all times and if she felt faint at all she needed to come straight back.  
  
Danielle nodded just glad he was giving her the opportunity to go.  
  
"Thank you Professor" Harry said.  
  
"Yeah," Ron added, "and we'll talk good care of her." Ron smiled at Danielle and she returned the smile.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and said, "I have no doubt of that, the two of you have barely left her side since she's been here." The two boys blushed.  
  
Danielle was in a wheelchair and was very unhappy about it. "How am I supposed to get up the stairs?" She asked wheeling herself towards the stairs.  
  
Suddenly the stairs became a ramp that she could wheel herself up easily. "Fine." Danielle shouted at the ramp.  
  
Danielle got dressed with Hermione and Harry's help. She was okay with Harry helping her because he was family after all. Once they had got her ready to go, they were almost late.  
  
They were happy about the ramps; they didn't have to worry about tripping down the stairs as they ran. Danielle was the only problem; she couldn't stop at the end of the ramps or turn the corners because she was going to fast.  
  
They got down the great hall about three minutes before Dumbledore stared the feast. For Danielle it was three minutes to early.  
  
Everyone stared at her; it wasn't very often that someone had to be in a wheelchair; Madam Pomfrey was very good at healing people. Also, nothing was a secret at Hogwarts; they all knew that she had faced Voldemort and that she could do wandless magic.  
  
Once everyone went back to their conversations, Malfoy came up to them.  
  
"I see the dark lord hurt you more than you let on the other night." He whispered in her ear so quietly that no one else could hear. "He'll be glad to know that."  
  
Fred and George Weasley pulled him away from her.  
  
"Guess what?" Fred said excited. Malfoy just looked at them.  
  
"Oh, you're no fun" Fred pouted when he didn't answer.  
  
"We're graduating tomorrow," George said excitedly.  
  
"Do you know what that means?" Fred said still holding him by the collar of his shirt from when he pulled him away from Danielle.  
  
"Yeah, that this school even allows rejects through?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
"We already knew that when they let you in," Fred said with a smirk.  
  
"No, it means that if we ever see you again we can pound your face into the ground without getting into trouble." George said making Fred let him go.  
  
They all laughed at the look in Malfoy's eyes as he quickly walked back to his table.  
  
"Thank you." Danielle said weakly.  
  
"Hey, it was our pleasure." Fred said.  
  
"Exactly, and anyways you feel like a sister to us," George said and winked at Ron and added, "and maybe someday you will be." They all laughed as Ron and Danielle blushed deeply.  
  
"Oh yeah, Danielle, you were asleep for our last Quidditch game." Fred said then sadly added, "the only one we lost."  
  
"Yeah, but we were in enough of a lead that we still won the Quidditch cup!" George added happily. Everyone smiled to see Danielle smile.  
  
"Well, we better sit down, Professor Dumbledore looks like he wants to start." Fred said walking away toward the other seventh years.  
  
Danielle sat next to Ron while Hermione and Harry sat across from them.  
  
"I was hoping that if they caught one person that night, I would have been him." Danielle said. They all knew who she was talking about. They didn't continue to conversation because Dumbledore started talking.  
  
"The end of another year!" He said slowly. "Last year at this time I told you that Voldemort had returned. There have been rumors of his death now, but no one knows for sure. I ask each and every one of you to keep your eyes open and yourselves safe over the summer. I want all you who are not graduating back here in September. Now, the house cup needs awarding. As I'm sure you can all see by the decorations, Gryffindor wins this year."  
  
Cheers went up from the Gryffindor table and applause from most other table, all except Slytherin.  
  
The feast began and Danielle had a wonderful time just talking with her friends. She didn't eat much, she was still weak and her stomach couldn't handle a lot of food.  
  
Soon the feast was over and Danielle was being wheeled back to the hospital wing.  
  
"Please Professor?" Danielle wined to Dumbledore. "Can't I stay in the dorms tonight, it is the last night." Danielle pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry Danielle, I can't allow you to go back, you are still very weak." Danielle gave up; she knew she wasn't going to win.  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione came in say goodnight.  
  
"Goodnight guys, thanks for helping me tonight." Danielle said as Harry and Hermione were leaving. "Think nothing of it." Hermione said waving from the door.  
  
She pulled on Harry's hand dragging him out of the room to leave Ron and Danielle alone.  
  
"Thanks Harry" Danielle laughed telepathically to Harry. "Just kissing." Danielle heard back, and she laughed out loud.  
  
Ron had gotten use to her talking to Harry telepathically and just smiled at her.  
  
"I need to thank your brothers for tonight." Danielle said looking at Ron.  
  
"Hey, they like you. Who wouldn't" Ron said as he leaned in to kiss her. It was just a little sweet kiss, because he knew Danielle was weak.  
  
"Goodnight, Ron" Danielle said quietly biting her bottom lip like she often did when she couldn't come up with the words to say what she wanted to.  
  
"Sleep well, my love." Ron said walking to the door. "I'm come back in the morning and I'll bring you up to the dorm to let you pack, I'm sure Hermione and Harry will help you. Don't let the bed bugs bite." He said smiling.  
  
She laughed as he blew her a kiss and she caught it and he closed the door leaving her alone with Shadow.  
  
"And goodnight to you, Shadow." Danielle said as she closed her eyes and was instantly asleep. 


	23. Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, so don't sue me! I hope everyone enjoys this and I promise it will get better as it continues!  
  
  
  
Saying Goodbye  
  
As promised Ron, Harry, and Hermione retuned early the next morning. Danielle was still asleep and they didn't want to wake her. They went to breakfast, knowing that Danielle wouldn't eat anyway.  
  
When they came back Danielle was up and waiting for them. She was in her Wheelchair with Shadow on her lap.  
  
"Good morning" she said brightly as they came in.  
  
"Ready to go?" Harry asked. Danielle nodded at him and Ron Wheeled her up to the dorms.  
  
"I like not having stairs." Hermione said as they reached their room.  
  
The four went in and helped Danielle packed. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had packed earlier. Danielle was soon packed and they headed down to the grounds to catch the horseless carriages to the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Danielle was excited about the train; she had never been on one before. Dumbledore meet them outside.  
  
"I just wanted to say goodbye to you in person." Dumbledore said once he had gotten Danielle alone.  
  
"Thank you for everything you've done for me this year." Danielle said looking up at him.  
  
"Take care this summer. Don't go anywhere without one of your friends. And do get better, I want you out of this wheelchair when I see you next." Dumbledore said and was happy to see her smile.  
  
She held out her arms and he leaned down to give her a hug.  
  
"Goodbye Danielle Lynn Potter. I will see you in September, or maybe before." Dumbledore began to wheel her back to her friends.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot, Lupin and Sirius want you to come visit them this summer for a little while. They'll owl you when you get to the Weasley's." Danielle nodded and gave him a sad smile.  
  
"I'm going to miss you Professor." She said before she was back with her friends.  
  
"I'm going to miss you also. Enjoy your summer and keep up your studies and I'll see you soon enough."  
  
With that Dumbledore was gone and her friends walked over to her.  
  
They got on the carriages and made their way to the train. They talked all the way, but Danielle's mind was reeling from everything that had happened.  
  
Mrs. Weasley met them at platform 9 3/4. Hermione hugged Ron goodbye then Danielle.  
  
"Here's my number, call me sometime this summer. I'm sure Danielle can manage to teach you how to use it. I'll miss you both so much." She said handing them a piece of paper with a phone number on it.  
  
Then she went to Harry. She gave him a passionate kiss on the lips and walked over to her parents.  
  
"I'm going to miss her." Danielle said watching her go.  
  
"Well, I guess I have to go now." Harry said looking disgusted as he saw his Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Wait," Danielle said, "I know you don't like him, but can I meet him?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Harry said pushing her over to meet Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Um, Uncle Vernon," Harry said not knowing how his uncle was going to react. "She's not coming home with us, but she wanted to meet you, this is Danielle. She's my twin sister." Harry said and stifled down a laugh as his uncle's eyes nearly popped out of his head.  
  
"Um, pleasure to meet you, um, Danielle." Vernon said holding out his hand for Danielle to shake. "Um, please feel free to visit anytime, you are family after all." Harry was shocked. Danielle only nodded and smiled at him.  
  
"Goodbye, Harry. I'm going to miss you so much, but I'll come visit."  
  
Harry leaned down to give her a hug and Danielle wheeled herself over to the Weasleys.  
  
Uncle Vernon stared at her. She was beautiful and so polite. Harry watched his uncle's face and tried not to laugh.  
  
Mrs. Weasley came up and gave Danielle a hug when she came over to them. Sara was very quiet; she was worried Danielle was badly hurt. Danielle smiled at her, "It's alright; I'll be better in no time." Sara smiled and Danielle picked her up and Sara sat on her lap until they got out of the station.  
  
The house was crowded, but Danielle enjoyed the company. Ginny and Danielle became good friends quickly. Danielle slept a lot for the first week and mainly stayed in bed. Mrs. Weasley refused to accept that she wasn't hungry and made her eat a little every meal.  
  
Soon Danielle was able to walk up and down the stairs without someone there to help her.  
  
Danielle called Hermione a lot once Mrs. Weasley was certain that she would be okay when she left to use the payphone down the street.  
  
Danielle was having a wonderful time. Smiling faces always surrounded her and she had the boy she loved and Sara with her.  
  
She had a wonderful time playing muggle games with Sara and helping her with the summer homework.  
  
Sara read part of her required reading book out loud to Danielle every night before Danielle tucked her in.  
  
Every night, at around eight thirty everything stopped in the house.  
  
Mrs. Weasley stopped cleaning the dinner dishes; Ron and the twins stopped playing their games. Everyone in the house was mesmerized by the sound of Danielle's singing.  
  
"Baby mine don't you cry, Baby mine dry your eye, Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine. Little one when you play, don't you mind what they say, let those eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear, baby of mine. If they knew sweet little you, they'd end up loving you too. All those same people who scold you, what they'd give just for the right to hold you. From you head to your toes, you're not much goodness knows, but your so precious to me, sure as can be baby of mine."  
  
END OF FIFTH YEAR  
  
Okay, this is the end of their fifth year. This story is not done, I have started their sixth year and I will have it up in a while, I can't promise a certain date, but it will come. I hope everyone enjoyed it so far. 


	24. A Night at Privet Drive

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, so don't sue me! I hope everyone enjoys this and I promise it will get better as it continues!  
  
PLEASE READ MY NOTE IN THE FIRST CHAPTER IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY DONE SO! THANK YOU :)  
  
A Night at Privet Drive  
  
Danielle awoke early one morning. She got out of bed and dressed quietly so she would not wake Sara or Ginny. Sara stirred a little as Danielle shut the door on her way out, but was soon sleeping soundlessly once again.  
  
Danielle went down to the kitchen, but no one was up yet. Danielle wasn't surprised it was very early. She got herself a glass of water and went outside to her secret place.  
  
The Weasley's had a wonderful house, there was never a dull moment with six children and two adults. The three eldest brothers had moved out and had their own places.  
  
Their backyard was incredible. Mrs. Weasley kept a beautiful garden; the only problem was the gnomes.  
  
There was a hill on the back on their property with tall trees surrounding it. This is where they went to play Quidditch when they could.  
  
At the base of the hill, right in the middle of all the trees there was a little pond. It was obvious that the Weasley children had played there by a rope tied to a near by tree that someone could swing on and jump into the middle of the pond.  
  
Danielle loved the little pond. She could sit on a big rock that was there and imagine a young Ron, Ginny, Fred and George playing there.  
  
Danielle always found someplace to go and be by herself no matter where she was.  
  
Today was July 29th. She could remember exactly what she was doing a year ago today. She had run away from the orphanage that she had grown up in. It had been the best thing to ever happen to her. She had found her way into the secret magical community into which she was born. She found her twin brother and had fallen in love.  
  
Today she was going with Mr. Weasley to stay with Harry for a night and then Ron and Mr. Weasley were going to come get them both for a birthday celebration.  
  
Danielle had missed Harry a lot over the past couple weeks, and was really looking forward to seeing him. Danielle sat on the rock for a while lost in thought.  
  
She could see the sunrise through the trees and decided she should go back to the house. Everyone knew that Danielle had a secret place that she went at least once a day, but Mrs. Weasley forbade any of them to try and follow her there. Even her boyfriend Ron didn't know where she went.  
  
As Danielle entered the kitchen she was suddenly pushed to the ground.  
  
"Danny!" A little girl named Sara said loudly as she jumped on Danielle. Danielle laughed as she gave Sara a hug then got to her feet.  
  
"You weren't here when I woke up" Sara said with a little pout.  
  
"Sorry my Sweetest Sara." Danielle said using the nickname that Tim and Danielle had given Sara years ago at the orphanage. Danielle was called "Dearest Danny" and Tim was "Terrific Tim."  
  
"I needed some time to clear my head before I go see Harry this morning." Danielle said to Sara. Sara smiled and passed her the stack of golden brown pancakes Mrs. Weasley had made.  
  
When Danielle finished eating she excused herself and went upstairs to get ready. Sara flowed her.  
  
"Do you have to go Danny?" Sara asked pouting again.  
  
"You put that lip away young lady," Danielle said in a mock-serious voice that made Sara laugh. Sara had an infectious laugh and soon both girls were laughing hard.  
  
When they recovered from their laughing fit Danielle looked at Sara and said, "Yes, I have to go visit Harry. It's only for one night and them I'll bring him back with me."  
  
Sara didn't pout this time; she smiled. "I like Harry, he's nice."  
  
Sara said as Danielle headed downstairs with her backpack. "Are you ready Danielle?" Mr. Weasley asked taking her backpack from her.  
  
"Yes, I think I am." Danielle said and smiled at him.  
  
None of the Weasley's like the Dursley's and were not happy about sending Danielle there. "Here is a parcel of food for you and Harry, Dear." Mrs. Weasley said handing it to her.  
  
"Thank you." Danielle said and waved goodbye to the whole crew.  
  
Shadow jumped in the car before Danielle cold stop her, but decided that shadow could come after all.  
  
As the Weasley's new car pulled out of the driveway, she saw Ron blow her a kiss. She blushed lightly and caught it.  
  
She spent the car ride talking with Mr. Weasley.  
  
"So, Ron and I will be back tomorrow at three to pick you both up." He said about a block away from 4 Privet Drive.  
  
"Okay, we'll be ready. Thank you for the ride." Danielle said as she got out of the car.  
  
She walked up to the door with Shadow close at her heals. Before she got to the door the door was opened and her brother pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
"Oh, It's so good to see you!" Harry exclaimed leading her into the house. He took her bag and the package of food from her and took them up to the guest room.  
  
Once Danielle had seen where she was going to sleep, Harry took her down to meet the family. "Okay, I apologize for what ever happens." Harry whispered as they entered the living room where the three Dursleys sat.  
  
When Harry and Danielle walked in Dudley just stared at her. Danielle smiled but suddenly felt very self-conscious.  
  
"This is Danielle." Harry said flatly seeing Dudley's expression.  
  
"Hello Danielle, nice to see again." Uncle Vernon said standing up and holding out his hand.  
  
"Thank you for allowing me to spend the night." Danielle said politely as she shook his hand. Aunt Petunia just glared even more when Danielle said this.  
  
"It's good to see you are feeling better." Uncle Vernon said sitting back down. Harry sat down on the empty couch across the room and Danielle followed his example. Dudley was still just staring at Danielle and Harry had to work hard not to laugh. They all sat in silence for a while.  
  
Aunt Petunia broke the silence. "Well, I'm going to go put lunch on. I assume the two of you can manage to set the table." She said nastily as she went into the kitchen.  
  
Harry sighed just loud enough for Danielle to hear and got up and went into the dinning room. "I take it she doesn't like me very much." Danielle said with a little laugh when they were alone in the dinning room.  
  
"I think we both remind her of her hated sister, but you even more than me." Harry said with a sad edge to his voice as he handed her the plates and she set the table while he got the silverware.  
  
They had a light lunch. Everyone got half of a very dry low fat turkey sandwich.  
  
Harry noticed that as usual his half was actually a third but he got very upset when he noticed that Danielle only got a quarter of a sandwich. Harry glared at his Aunt but a pointy elbow in his side made him stop.  
  
"What?" Harry said telepathically to Danielle.  
  
"Just let it go, we have plenty of food up stairs from Mrs. Weasley." Danielle thought back to him. Harry gave her a disgruntled look and when back to eating his lunch.  
  
Danielle ate slowly so that she would finish around the same time as the others. "Thank you very much for lunch, it was very good." Danielle said smiling brightly.  
  
Aunt Petunia glared at her and said, "I need to go to the store, Vernon, Dudley come along." She walked out of the kitchen and Vernon and Dudley followed.  
  
Aunt Petunia yelled from the front door, "I expect that kitchen to be spotless when we get back." Harry sighed and dropped his head on the table.  
  
When he looked up a minute later Danielle was standing over the stove cooking something that smelled delicious. The knives were chopping some carrots and celery. The table where Harry sat was cleared off.  
  
"Danielle!" Harry exclaimed, "We aren't allowed to do magic outside of school."  
  
Danielle laughed and said, "I know, but they can't control my wandless magic."  
  
Harry smiled as she placed a delicious looking salad in front of him with a hot creamy dressing on the side.  
  
"Wow, Aunt Petunia could learn a few things from you. This is still Dudley's rabbit food, but it's edible and tastes great." Harry said between bites.  
  
Danielle smiled a small smile and said, "Well, I have been a cook since I was around five."  
  
Harry's smile faded and he wouldn't look at her for the rest of the meal. He wasn't embarrassed by her; he just didn't know what to say when the topic of the orphanage was brought up.  
  
Danielle cleaned up and set the table for dinner using magic.  
  
"Okay," she said closing her eyes tightly, "I think that's about all I can take for now." Harry only nodded and didn't think anything of it.  
  
Shadow came into the kitchen and meowed loudly. "Okay, okay, I can handle one more." Danielle laughed as she put down some cat food for her.  
  
"We can go play video games until Dudley gets back." Harry said excitedly.  
  
"Sure, but I'm sure I won't be any good." Danielle said as she followed him upstairs.  
  
The Dursleys didn't come home until it was time for dinner. Danielle and Harry ran into Danielle's room and started laughing at their narrow escape.  
  
Soon they heard dishes being put on the table. "We should go down, if they could get away with not calling us, they would." Harry said and Danielle followed him downstairs. They left Shadow in Danielle's room so she didn't start an argument at dinner.  
  
Dinner was about the same as lunch. Danielle was given almost nothing to eat, but she sat politely and smiled. This actually made Aunt Petunia more mad.  
  
Later that night Harry came into say goodnight to Danielle. "Don't worry, we're leaving tomorrow by three." Danielle told him.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to come here." Harry told her telepathically so his Aunt and Uncle wouldn't hear their conversation.  
  
"No, I've enjoyed seeing you and it's nice to know who my family is, even if they are." Danielle didn't finish her telepathic sentence but Harry didn't need her to.  
  
Danielle stopped because she could hear voices in the nest room.  
  
"Well, I think she is a very attractive and well behaved young woman." They heard Uncle Vernon's voice carry through the wall.  
  
"She is so much like that freak who was my sister I can't take it. That little freak is even more beautiful than Lily, but always 'Little Miss Perfect,' just like her." As Aunt Petunia finished her hatred of both Danielle and Lily was clear in her voice.  
  
"Your right, sweetie. She just a little bratty freak like Harry. I don't know what I was thinking." Vernon said with a yawn.  
  
Danielle looked away from the wall and curled up with Shadow. Harry gave her a hug and whispered, "three o'clock."  
  
Danielle laughed and both of them went to bed. Danielle was instantly asleep. 


	25. The Truth Will Set You Free

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, so don't sue me! I hope everyone enjoys this and I promise it will get better as it continues!  
  
PLEASE READ MY NOTE IN THE FIRST CHAPTER IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY DONE SO! THANK YOU :)  
  
The Truth Will Set You Free  
  
The next morning Danielle woke up late. Although she looked and acted like she had recovered from the events last year, it was just that, an act.  
  
She was considerably better and could go about her daily routine without help, but more than one wandless spell and she had a difficult time. If she needed to do magic to help people, like making Harry feel better yesterday, than she could do a few more. But it still took a lot out of her.  
  
Harry had tried to wake her for breakfast, but only got a telepathic, "I don't fell well."  
  
Harry told his Aunt and Uncle that Danielle had not entirely recovered and needed to sleep in. His Aunt seemed pleased that Danielle wasn't well and the subject was dropped.  
  
Danielle woke around eleven with a headache. She wanted to heal I magically but knew that it would only make it worse.  
  
Harry came in a few minuets later. "Are you okay?" He asked sitting down next to her.  
  
"Yeah, sorry I overslept." She said hoping her would drop it.  
  
"Are you still sick?" Harry asked, his voice full of worry.  
  
"No!" Danielle said a little too quickly.  
  
"Danielle don't lie to me, I'm your brother and I want to know the truth." Harry said forcefully. Danielle nodded slowly. "Danielle, why didn't you tell anyone?" Harry asked with concern.  
  
"Because I got tired to always having to rely on other people for everything. I'm fine as long as I don't do wandless magic." She said not looking at him.  
  
Harry leaned over and gave her a hug. "No more wandless magic, okay? He said making her look into his eyes. Danielle nodded. "Promise me." Harry said giving her a look that made it clear she didn't have a choice.  
  
"I Promise." Danielle said as she got out of bed. Harry left and Danielle got dressed. She had a little to eat out of the package, but her stomach couldn't handle a lot.  
  
She went into the bathroom and found some Advil. Before she knew, it was time to go.  
  
Ron and Mr. Weasley rang the doorbell. Danielle and Harry were ready. They wasted no time, they yelled goodbye to their relatives and jumped into the car.  
  
Harry and Ron talked the whole way back to the burrow. Danielle still wasn't feeling well, so she slept.  
  
Harry whispered to Ron that Danielle still wasn't feeling well. "But she's acting so much better." Ron said, but not loud enough for Mr. Weasley to hear.  
  
"I know, but look at her, she's slept almost all day and she's really pale." Harry pointed out.  
  
Ron was worried. "I wish I could do something for her."  
  
"I wish anyone could do something for her." Harry added sadly.  
  
"What do we do for her?" Ron asked hopefully.  
  
"I think we start by telling your mother." Harry said as they pulled into the driveway.  
  
"Danielle honey, we're home." Ron said gently touching her arm to wake her. Danielle's eyes opened slowly. She looked around disoriented for a second and then nodded and got out of the car.  
  
"Danielle why don't you go take a quick nap before dinner." Harry suggested. Danielle nodded and slowly walked into the house.  
  
Sara ran out and gave Harry and big hug. Harry returned the hug, but left her with Ginny so he could go with Ron to talk to Mrs. Weasley.  
  
All three sat in the empty kitchen. "Why didn't she tell me?" Mrs. Weasley asked still very confused.  
  
"She said she was tired of everyone doing things for her." Harry tried to explain, but didn't really understand himself.  
  
"We should owl Albus Dumbledore." Mrs. Weasley said. The boys nodded and went up to Ron's room.  
  
Harry was only staying until August first, and then Dumbledore wanted him back at his relative's house. Danielle was going to pick up what he needed at Diagon Alley. After Harry left, Danielle was going to spend a week with Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.  
  
Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Harry had Dumbledore's response after dinner. "Wow, Hedwig you went really fast." Harry said holding out his hand with an owl treat for her.  
  
Mrs. Weasley and Company, Thank you for letting me know about Miss Danielle Potter. I am getting very worried about her health. I would like to come visit her tomorrow. I don't know of anything I can do for her, but I would like to talk with her. For now, let Danielle be. Don't force food on her and let her sleep as long or as little as she wants. Her body knows what it needs to get better. They only thing she should not be allowed to do is wandless magic for any reason. I'll be there tomorrow around nine. Take good care of her. Albus Dumbledore  
  
"So basically we do nothing." Ron said annoyed.  
  
"Let's go check on Danielle." Harry said heading off upstairs. The boys found three girls laughing in their room.  
  
"May we ask what is so funny?" Ron said walking in.  
  
"Other than you?" Ginny said glaring at him. The girls all laughed, but Danielle quickly said, "Girl talk, sorry no boys allowed." All three laughed as little six-year-old Sara pushed the startled Ron out of the room and shut the door in both boys' faces.  
  
"What? I can't see my own girlfriend?" Ron yelled through the door. They girls only laughed harder and the boys decided to go to bed.  
  
They had a stressful day and tomorrow promised to be the same if not worse. Sleep swept over them both quickly.  
  
The girls were not up much longer either. The door had been opened again to let some light in for Sara who was still scared of the dark.  
  
Ginny and Sara got into bed and curled up. Ginny was so tired she was asleep before Danielle's evening song began. Danielle sang to Sara. Then climbed into bed herself. Danielle was asleep within a second and she slept peacefully until around five in the morning. 


	26. The Impossible

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, so don't sue me! I hope everyone enjoys this and I promise it will get better as it continues!  
  
PLEASE READ MY NOTE IN THE FIRST CHAPTER IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY DONE SO! THANK YOU :)  
  
The Impossible  
  
When Danielle woke up she went out to her secret place for a while. It helped her to be by herself for a while.  
  
Sitting on her rock she could do anything, or at least it felt like it. Sitting there was almost like she was gaining energy.  
  
By the time she headed back to the house she was feeling almost like herself. Today it was almost ten when she headed back. She had enjoyed her meditation time. She usually just sat and watched the ripples in the pond caused by the breeze.  
  
She always seemed to play with her charms on her bracelet whenever she was nervous or whenever she sat by herself. It was like her mother was there to hold her and tell her everything would be all right. Danielle barely noticed she did it anymore.  
  
She walked into the kitchen and was shocked to see new people there. Albus Dumbledore smiled at her when she walked in. Danielle noticed it was a sad smile, but didn't have to think about it before she was in a tight hug.  
  
"Happy Sweet Sixteen!" Hermione said letting Danielle go.  
  
"I didn't know you were coming." Danielle said excitedly. Hermione just smiled brightly. Danielle followed her into the living room where there were two piles of colorful presents and a cake that said "Happy Birthday Harry and Danielle."  
  
Harry was on the couch with Ron smiling exactly the same way she was. Danielle sat next to Harry with Hermione on her other side. Soon everyone was in the living room and Harry and Danielle were opening their presents.  
  
They each got one from Hermione, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Sara. Sara's was an adorable picture of Harry, Danielle, Ron and Hermione that she had one of the twins bewitch to move.  
  
Harry got two others from Sirius and Professor Lupin. Danielle received a letter that said she would get hers when she came to visit. Danielle had Harry both loved their presents and spent the rest of the day thanking everyone over and over.  
  
It turned out that Hermione was spending the night, but she was leaving the next day same as Harry.  
  
After dinner Dumbledore asked Danielle to go for a walk. They went into the back year and just started walking.  
  
"Danielle," Dumbledore started in a calm but sad voice, "why didn't you tell anyone you weren't feeling better?" Danielle just looked up at the old man. "Okay, in your situation I would have done the same."  
  
Both of them laughed. They somehow ended up by the little pond. Danielle sat down out of habit and Dumbledore followed her lead.  
  
"Is this where you go when you need to clear your mind, the place no one knows about?" Dumbledore asked. Danielle looked down at the brilliant blue water and nodded. "It's beautiful, I understand why you come."  
  
Danielle nodded and out of habit began to play with her bracelet. "We were always able to talk when we were by ourselves. Won't you talk to me now?" Dumbledore said with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Why am I not better?" Danielle asked, the question had been nagging at her for a while.  
  
"Alas, the first thing you say I have no answer for." Dumbledore said with a sad laugh. "I don't understand anything about you Danielle. You are a total mystery."  
  
Danielle watched as a beautiful fish jumped out of the water in a beautiful arch. "Professor, what good is it to see the future if you can't seem to be able to do anything about it?" Danielle asked as the fish plopped back into the water.  
  
"But you can do something about it. With enough strength and courage you can change the future." Dumbledore replied with a smile.  
  
Danielle nodded, but still looked sad. "Believe in yourself. Believe in yourself and you can do anything." Dumbledore told her.  
  
"What if it's impossible?" Danielle asked.  
  
"I'm reminding of a song I heard the other day. It goes like this," and Dumbledore began to recite the lyrics but he didn't sing it.  
  
"Unsinkable ships sink. Unbreakable walls break. Sometimes the things you think would never happen happen just like that. Unbendable steel bends. If the fury of the wind is unstoppable I've learned to never underestimate, the impossible."  
  
Danielle looked at him. "Are you saying impossible things happen?" she asked and Dumbledore nodded. Danielle smiled slightly.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" He asked her.  
  
"Much, you always know what to say to make everything alright." she answered. Dumbledore suddenly felt her arms around him giving him a hug. He smiled and hugged her back.  
  
They sat there in silence for a while. Finally Dumbledore stood up and helped Danielle to her feet. They walked back to the house in darkness.  
  
"Danielle, I know the quiet time really helps you, so if you need to do an independent study on either History or Magic or Charms, I'll make the arrangements."  
  
Danielle smiled in gratitude. "Thank you Professor, I would greatly appreciate that."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and apparated away. Danielle walked into the house and sat down on the couch with her friends.  
  
"Are you all right?" Harry asked her telepathically.  
  
Danielle smiled and thought back, "Yeah, I've learned to never underestimate the impossible." 


	27. Moony and Padfoot

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, so don't sue me! I hope everyone enjoys this and I promise it will get better as it continues!  
  
PLEASE READ MY NOTE IN THE FIRST CHAPTER IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY DONE SO! THANK YOU :)  
  
Moony and Padfoot  
  
Around noon the next day, the four friends piled into the car with Mr. Weasley. Their first stop was Hermione's house.  
  
Hermione hugged Ron goodbye, then Danielle. "I'll owl you." Danielle told her as they pulled apart.  
  
Harry then got out of the car and went over to Hermione. He kissed her on the lips. Hermione blushed as he pulled away. He blew her a kiss as she ran into the house.  
  
He sighed heavily as the car pulled away. Harry knew all to well where the next stop was.  
  
He got out of the car when they pulled into the driveway at 4 Privet Drive. He didn't give Ron a hug goodbye, just the same look they gave each other whenever they said goodbye.  
  
Harry reached out to Danielle and gave her a tight hug. "I'm here when ever you need to talk." She told him as he pulled away and turned to go into the house. He answered telepathically. "Don't be surprised if I take you up on that, and it is a two way street. Take care."  
  
Harry walked into the house and the car took off. Danielle settled into Ron's arms in the back seat and she stayed there for the rest of the car trip. The ride passed quickly in Ron's arms and before she knew it they were at Remus Lupin's house.  
  
"I'll see you both in a week." Danielle told Ron and Mr. Weasley. She got out of the car and Ron jumped out with her.  
  
She only had a puzzled look on her face for a second. She was about to ask what he was doing, but his mouth was over hers before she could.  
  
They had spent a lot of time together this summer, but because Danielle was weak and the torment from Fred and George, they hadn't done more than snuggle.  
  
After five minutes or so Ron felt someone tap his shoulder and Danielle felt someone tap hers. They broke apart and blushed deeply to see Mr. Weasley and Sirius standing there.  
  
As Ron got in the car he blew her a kiss like always. Danielle smiled brightly, but blushed deeply when Sirius cleared his throat.  
  
Danielle followed him inside. When Sirius closed the door she looked at him. He raised his eyebrows and Danielle laughed.  
  
"May I ask what is so funny?" Remus said walking into the front hall.  
  
"This young lady was caught kissing Ronald Weasley out front for five minutes." Sirius told him. Remus looked at her and raised his eyebrows the same way Sirius had done. This sent Danielle into a new fit of laughter and the two men couldn't help but join in.  
  
"You do have to explain this young lady." Sirius said trying to act serious.  
  
"Explain what? You did a pretty good job a second ago." Danielle said doing a good job of looking innocent.  
  
All three laughed, but Remus quickly added, "There must be something to tell, you've been living with him all summer." Danielle continued to laughed, but blushed.  
  
"Do we need to discuss the birds and bees with you young lady?" Sirius said raising his eyebrows again.  
  
"You explain the birds and bees? This could be interesting." Danielle said as she smiled and tried to not laugh at the look on his face.  
  
Sirius went white, but then smiled. "Well, you see birds and bees are like witches and wizards." He paused to look at the two shocked faces of Danielle and Remus. "All three fly." He finished jokingly. Danielle lightly elbowed him in the side.  
  
"If you two are getting all worked up about me and Ron, I wonder what you'll do when you find out Harry has a girlfriend and is all over her more than me and Ron." Danielle said meaning to say it to herself, but actually did say it out loud.  
  
The two men exchanged glances and Danielle's eyes went wide. "I shouldn't have said that should I?" Danielle said holding her head in her hands.  
  
"And who is Harry seeing?" Sirius asked excitedly.  
  
"Hey, that may have slipped out, but I don't tattle on my brother." Danielle said with a smile.  
  
"I think we could do something about that, don't you Sirius?" Remus said with a grin.  
  
"Yes, Remus, I do believe we can." Sirius said with the same grin.  
  
Suddenly four hands were tickling her. Danielle screamed so loudly that they both stopped.  
  
"Oh my god, are you okay?" Sirius said like she had just been mortally wounded.  
  
"We forgot that you weren't feeling well, I'm so sorry." Remus said helping her to a sitting position on the couch.  
  
Danielle blushed at their needless concern. "I'm sorry, I scream when tickled, I didn't mean to worry you." Danielle said still blushing.  
  
The two men sighed with relief. "So who is Harry seeing?" Sirius said changing the subject.  
  
Danielle smiled and said, "Hermione."  
  
Sirius laughed and said, "I knew it, I knew those two liked each other." All three laughed.  
  
"So what dose Harry think of you kissing his best friends?" Remus asked seriously.  
  
"All I can say is Harry must have had practice in being the older overprotective brother." Danielle said rolling her eyes at the thought.  
  
"Harry is just looking out for you." Remus said trying to explain the way older brothers thought. Danielle just glared at him.  
  
"I don't need anyone to protect me like that. It's like he doesn't think that I'm capable of taking care of myself when it comes to guys." Danielle said angrily.  
  
"Harry just doesn't want you to get hurt, particularly by his best friend. If you and Ron broke up Harry would have to choose sides between his best friend and his twin sister." Danielle's anger faded, but she was still disgruntled.  
  
"Yeah, but I would have to do the same with Harry and Hermione. But I know that those two love each other even if doesn't last. They will be better off because of that love and wiser the next time they fall in love." Danielle said looking kind of sad.  
  
"You are more mature than most people your age." Remus said kindly.  
  
"I'm not more mature, I just use common sense." Danielle said with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Exactly, most 16 year olds are not well known for their common sense." Sirius said with a laugh and soon all three were laughing and rolling around on the floor.  
  
Once they had all recovered, Sirius said seriously, "Harry is only overprotective because he feels he has to be." Danielle looked up at him confused.  
  
"Most girls learn from their fathers about the type of guys to date and most fathers are so overprotective that when their little princess starts to like boys he wants to lock them up in a tower until they are 30." Sirius and Remus both laughed at this.  
  
Danielle just sat there still looking confused.  
  
"I'm not your father, but I do feel responsible for you. You are like a daughter to me. When I saw you kissing Ron this afternoon, I wanted to go out there and pound his face into the ground and lock you in your room for the rest of your life." Sirius looked at her with a very fatherly expression.  
  
"I don't want you to get your heart broken. But I know well enough that you are going to do what you want and I am not your father. And if you're going to date someone anyways, I guess Ron Weasley is a good choice." Sirius smiled as Danielle looked up at him and smiled brightly.  
  
"You may not be my biological father, but you talk to me the way Mr. Weasley talks to his kids. You help me break the rules but still make sure that I am safe while doing it. Also, you get mad if I cross the line from fun into trouble. If that doesn't make you my father, I don't know what a father is." Danielle smiled at Sirius who was returning the smile.  
  
"The same goes for you also Professor Lupin." Danielle said turning to face him.  
  
"Well, you don't call your father Professor, so maybe you should call me Remus." Remus smiled as Danielle said, "Whatever you want Remus."  
  
Danielle had a wonderful week with Sirius and Remus. They told her tons of stories about her parents and their time at Hogwarts. Once she told them about the prank war between the girls and guys, she was given lots of good ideas for pranks to pull on Harry and Ron. They also gave her some advice on how to deal with Malfoy. She had a truly good time just hanging out with them.  
  
They took her to Diagon Alley one day. Sirius had to go as her pet dog, Shadow was a little unhappy about this, but Sirius was nice to her and she learned to accept him.  
  
They didn't get school supplies, they just went for fun and the magical candy oh yeah and you can't forget the ice cream.  
  
Danielle sent an owl to Harry with some chocolate frogs and a note that said, "Wish you were here." Danielle signed her name, Remus signed his and Sirius put a paw print.  
  
The day before Danielle was to leave Sirius and Remus took her into London and around Piccadilly Market. Danielle had a wonderful day around all the muggles.  
  
She found some really cute hair accessories and other interesting things. She bought some hair things for Sara and Ginny and then a cute muggle dress for herself.  
  
When she tried it on back at the house Sirius and Remus almost took it away from her. It was a green dress that matched her eyes almost perfectly. The skirt part only went half way to her knees and the top was fairly tight. She had also gotten a green headband to hold her long hair back.  
  
Sirius was about to take it away, but Remus stopped him. "If I remember Lily used to wear things like this all the time and neither you or James ever complained." Remus said with a grin.  
  
All three of them knew that Sirius had always had a crush on Lily, but knew that James loved her a vise versa, so he never did anything but look.  
  
"You do look a lot like your mother even without the dress." Sirius said and Danielle could see him brush away a tear. Danielle changed back into her normal clothes for dinner.  
  
"I'm sorry." Danielle said when they had finished dinner in silence.  
  
"Why?" Remus asked not having a clue what was going on.  
  
"I'm sorry that I remind you of them." Danielle said looking at her plate.  
  
"You have nothing to apologize for sweetie." Sirius said giving her a look that was a mixture of worry, hurt, and pity.  
  
"But it must hurt you to see your two best friends when you look at me." Danielle said still not looking at either of them.  
  
"That is correct Danielle, you are so much like both of them. When I look at Harry I can see my best friend looking back at me. When I look at you I can see them both. You have both of their personalities rolled up into one. It does hurt to see you act them, but at the same time when I'm with you I feel like I'm with them and that is a wonderful feeling. Your parents will live on in you, and you should never apologize for that."  
  
Sirius said all this in a tone of voice that made her look up from the plate and look at him. Danielle noticed that his eyes were full of tears and she got up and went over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and he did the same.  
  
"See, that is something lily would do."  
  
Danielle looked at him and said, "Thank you." Sirius just nodded.  
  
Danielle was very tired and went to bed early. Sirius woke her around ten the next morning.  
  
"Sweetie, Ron and Mr. Weasley will be here in about two hours." Danielle rolled over and onto the floor.  
  
Sirius was by her side instantly. "Danielle are you okay. Danielle open your eyes and talk to me. Danielle!" Sirius was yelling and was very worried.  
  
Remus was instantly by his side. By the time Remus got there Danielle was beginning to wake up.  
  
Sirius and Remus both hugged her tightly and then picked her up and put her back down on the bed. Danielle had had a wonderful time, but both men noticed that as the week went on she got more and more weak.  
  
"I'm okay." Danielle said after a few minutes. "Remus can you use your wand to get rid of my headache?" Danielle asked holding her head.  
  
"Certainly Sweetie." He answered and waved his wand. Her headache was instantly gone.  
  
"Thank you." Danielle said getting out of bed. The two men just stood there.  
  
"I assure you that I am fine now. And even if I'm not there is nothing you can do for me." Danielle told them sadly. Danielle was pulled into another hug by the two men and then left alone to get dressed and to get her things ready to go.  
  
When Ron and Mr. Weasley showed up Sirius and Lupin saw her out to the car. They put her suitcase in the car for her and turned to see her and Ron kissing again.  
  
When the two broke apart Sirius was behind Danielle. "You treat her right and don't break her heart or you'll have me to deal with." Sirius said looking Ron in the eye.  
  
Danielle didn't see Ron's reaction because she turned around to Sirius.  
  
"Honestly, the two of you are worse than Harry." With that she gave Remus and big hug and then turned to Sirius. She gave him a hug also, but also a kiss on the cheek like a little girl kissing her father goodnight.  
  
"I'll miss you both but I'll steal Hedwig or pig and owl you soon." Danielle said as she got in the car. She waved goodbye as the car pulled away.  
  
"There goes one of the most amazing girls in the entire world." Remus said.  
  
Sirius nodded and said, "It is amazing how much she is like her parents when she wasn't even raised by them."  
  
The two men watched the car until they couldn't see it anymore and even for a little while after that. They walked in the house and ate lunch in silence. 


	28. Old Friends Meet New Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, so don't sue me! I hope everyone enjoys this and I promise it will get better as it continues!  
  
PLEASE READ MY NOTE IN THE FIRST CHAPTER IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY DONE SO! THANK YOU :)  
  
Old Friends Meet New Friends  
  
When Danielle arrived back at the burrow Sara greeted her immediately. "How was your Godfather?" Sara asked when Danielle was back on her feet. Sara had hugged her so hard that they had both fallen, like usual.  
  
"I had a very good time, thank you." Danielle said as she brought her stuff upstairs. Ginny was in her room reading. Danielle got out the hair things she got for them and the two girls went into the bathroom to try out the new hairstyles. Ginny had to do Sara's for her, but they both had a good time.  
  
Danielle unpacked and was about to collapse on the bed, but she noticed there was a letter. She picked it up and lay down on her stomach to read it.  
  
My Dearest Danny, Thank you for you last letter. I really enjoy hearing from you. You said a while ago that we should get together. I was wondering if you might like to come spend a weekend with us sometime. You could bring this boyfriend of yours. I'd love to meet him. He must be someone really special to have won your heart. If you can come next weekend we'd love to have you, just let us know. Oh, and bring Sara with you. I sent you a letter also, but I didn't mention anything about coming. I didn't want to get her hopes up if you couldn't come. I hope you are feeling better. Take care of yourself my Dearest Danny. Tim  
  
When Danielle looked up Ron was staring at her from the door. "What did he say?" Ron asked trying not to sound too jealous.  
  
"He wants me to come visit him next weekend." Danielle said as Ron came over and sat down on the bed with her.  
  
"Oh" Ron said in a worried tone that he couldn't hide.  
  
"Yeah, he wants Sara and me to come visit and spend the night." Danielle said and laughed to herself at Ron's very worried expression. Ron knew that Tim loved Danielle and Danielle loved Tim, and he didn't like the idea of his girlfriend spend the night at his apartment where Tim was the oldest person there.  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forget," Danielle said and Ron braced himself for the worst, "He also invited you."  
  
Ron glared at her. "You did that on purpose." He said pretending to be mad.  
  
"Who me?" Danielle said trying not to laugh. Ron suddenly started tickling her and she screamed in between laughing fits.  
  
"So do you want to go?" Danielle asked when he finally stopped.  
  
"Yeah, I'd love to meet the infamous Terrific Tim." Ron said with a small smile.  
  
"I'll go tell Sara." Danielle said leaving Ron lying on her bed as she went into the bathroom. Ron suddenly heard Sara's very excited loud voice. "Really? Oh Really?"  
  
"Yup, next weekend. You, Ron, and I are going to go see them." Danielle told her. Sara started running around the house saying, "Terrific Tim" over and over again.  
  
Both Ron and Danielle were nervous about going. Danielle really wanted them all to like Ron. Tim's acceptance of Ron was probably the one that meant the most to her and she knew it would be the hardest to get.  
  
She thought that Harry, Sirius and Remus were overprotective, but she knew that they were nothing compared to Tim. Tim had seen most everything that had happened in her past. He hadn't been thought nearly as much as she had, but he had always been there to care for her after. He was the only person other than Danielle, who knew exactly how bad Mr. Hunt had been to her. Even Sara didn't know half of it.  
  
Tim was too scared of Mr. Hunt to stand up to him for Danielle, but if Tim even thought that Ron would hurt Danielle, Ron would probably leave with a broken bone or two. Ron didn't know this, but he was still really nervous.  
  
Mr. Weasley was working so they arranged for a portkey to the apartment. As the time approached, Ron was getting jumpy. Whenever Danielle or Sara said his name he jumped up like he was standing at attention at an army camp.  
  
The two girls found this very funny and did it over and over. Finally Ron caught on and started tickling the both at once. Sara was little enough to get away, but Ron had Danielle pinned to the living room floor.  
  
He stopped tickling her to kiss her, but they broke apart when Sara started laughing. Ron and Danielle went after her, but soon it was Danielle and Sara against Ron again.  
  
Their tickling war was still going on when it was time to leave. Ron tickled Danielle and Sara back and forth with one hand and held the portkey in the other. The girls couldn't retaliate because Danielle was holding the portkey in one hand and Sara in the other. Since Sara wasn't magical, they weren't sure if she'd make it on her own.  
  
As the portkey landed them in the apartment, Danielle and Sara both landed on top of Ron. The three of them laughed until they remembered that there were other people around them.  
  
Danielle rolled off of Ron to find Tim standing over her is a look of amusement and jealously.  
  
Tim was about to help Danielle to her feet when Sara jumped on him. Tim caught her and gave her a hug. "My Sweetest Sara!" Tim exclaimed. "My, you've gotten so big, but you're as beautiful as ever." Sara was too excited to speak and wouldn't let Tim go.  
  
Ron stood up and helped Danielle to her feet. Danielle walked over and hugged seven other people across the room. "You guys, this is Ron." Danielle said and then introduced him to everyone in the room except Tim who was still behind them holding Sara.  
  
Suddenly Ron heard a deep voice from behind him. "So this is the lucky guy who has captured My Dearest Danny's heart."  
  
Danielle took Ron's hand and said, "Ron, this is Tim." Tim put Sara down who went over to say hello to the others.  
  
There was an awkward silence until Tim held out his hand for Ron to shake. Ron let go of Danielle's hand and shook it. "You break her heart and I'll break your face." Tim said quietly so Danielle couldn't hear.  
  
There was a scary warning look in his eyes. Ron realized this was a test to see what he would say. "If I broke her heart I'd deserve more than just a broken face." Ron said with a slight laugh. "Not to mention my best friend is her twin brother. If I ever hurt her I would be dead before you could get to my face." Ron looked at Tim face to see if he had passed.  
  
Tim laughed and patted Ron on the back. "You're alright. Danny I approve of him, he's a good guy." Tim said smiling at Danielle. Ron actually had a really good time getting to know Tim.  
  
That night Ron and Danielle were to sleep in the living room while everyone else slept in the bedroom. The small bedroom just big enough for the eight that usually slept there. Sara started to cry when she wouldn't get to sleep with her friends, so they found some room for her, but Ron and Danielle just wouldn't fit.  
  
"Thank you for introducing me to your friends, I've had a good time." Ron told her as they stood on the balcony looking up at the stars. Ron had his arms around her holding her tight.  
  
"I knew you would have a good time." Danielle said looking over shoulder at him.  
  
"I just can't believe you chose me over him." Ron said with a slight laugh.  
  
"Why?" Danielle asked not having a clue what he was talking about.  
  
"He is a pretty boy, a little thin from years of not having enough to eat, but he's tall, dark, and kind of mysterious, they type of guy most girls would fall for at first sight." Ron said blushing a little as he said this.  
  
Danielle only said, "I like you with your wonderful red hair." As she said this she turned around in his arms. She reached up and combed his hair with her hand. Ron kissed her and she melted into his arms.  
  
"I hate to interrupt," a deep voice from inside said with a slight laugh, "but Sara and the others want you to come sing Danny." Danielle nodded and walking into the bedroom followed by Tim.  
  
Ron was left alone with his thoughts out of the balcony. Ron could hear Danielle start singing and he closed his eyes as he listened.  
  
As she sang a scene appeared before him.  
  
"Baby mine don't you cry." He could see Danielle kissing him goodnight with a tiny baby in her arms.  
  
"Baby mine dry your eye." He could see her rocking the baby in a rocking chair.  
  
"Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine." He could see Danielle cuddling the baby tightly.  
  
As he listened to her sing the rest of the song the scene continued to unfold. Soon both of them were tucking in a young red haired girl around eight. Then they were in their own room holding each other tight as they feel asleep.  
  
Suddenly Ron felt Danielle's arms pulling him inside. They didn't talk, but were soon asleep in each other's arms on the couch. They were both awoken by Sara's laughter. They blushed deeply when the saw everyone standing over them.  
  
"Our portkey will be ready soon." Sara told them pulling them over to the soda can. Danielle hugged Tim goodbye and got to the soda can portkey just in time.  
  
This time only Sara fell over when they landed. Danielle would have, but Ron caught her before she did. She kissed his on the cheek, but nothing more because Fred and George were in the room.  
  
They decided to go for a swim in Danielle's little pond before lunch and before they knew it was time for bed. Danielle was so tired she was asleep before she could sing to Sara.  
  
Sara went to find Ron and Ron sang her a goodnight song. To both his and Mrs. Weasley's surprise Sara fell asleep in the middle. "She only ever does that when Danielle sings." Mrs. Weasley told him when he came back downstairs. Ron just smiled and hugged his mother goodnight. 


	29. Going Back

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, so don't sue me! I hope everyone enjoys this and I promise it will get better as it continues!  
  
PLEASE READ MY NOTE IN THE FIRST CHAPTER IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY DONE SO! THANK YOU :)  
  
Going Back  
  
A week before school was to start the Weasley's went to Diagon Alley. Sara came with them for the fun of it. Danielle got all the books she would need plus the ones Harry needed. At the pet shop Danielle bought Shadow a tower with a cat bed at the top of it. She also got Hedwig some owl treats.  
  
When Ron, Danielle and Ginny had gotten all their supplies they stopped for ice cream. As they entered the store they saw Hermione sitting with her parents.  
  
Hermione saw them she ran over and pulled them all into a hug. Hermione's parents came over to meet Danielle and Sara. They two families, along with Danielle and Sara, sat and talked for a long time.  
  
"I'll see you three in a week." Hermione said to Ron, Ginny, and Danielle as she left with her parents and the Weasleys headed back home.  
  
The week past quickly and soon they were all piled into the car headed for kings cross station. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said goodbye before platform 9 3/4 because Sara couldn't get there.  
  
Danielle hugged Sara goodbye and told her to be a good girl. Then Ron helped her get on to the platform for the first time. Ginny went off to find her fifth year friends and Ron and Danielle went to go get a compartment for themselves and their friends.  
  
Soon Harry and Hermione joined them. Shadow didn't like the train ride and she spent most of it on Danielle's lap with a big tail. The four friends had a wonderful time telling each other about their summer.  
  
Harry mostly listened, Privet Drive was the same as always and he didn't want to ruin their good time with talk of his bad summer. Soon to subject was turned to Quidditch and who could possible replace the Weasley twins as beaters and where were they going to get two new chasers.  
  
Harry sighed as the possibilities were names. He was the captain this year and was worried about finding people.  
  
Soon it was time to change into their robes. "You're a prefect?" Hermione and Danielle both exclaimed looking at each other's badges. They hugged each other excitedly, but the boys just groaned. "Well, there goes all of our fun." Ron said glaring at the two new prefects. They just laughed and went of talking.  
  
Soon they arrived at school and the sorting was over. All four were surprised they hadn't run into Malfoy yet, but were not about to complain about it.  
  
The feast was as good as ever and they all had a good time just being together again. Harry was glad to back with his best friend, girlfriend, and sister.  
  
He had enjoyed being able to talk telepathically with Danielle all summer, but it was better to have the real thing sitting across the table from him. And no letter from Hermione could replace the feeling of holding her in his arms.  
  
Suddenly Danielle's voice filled his head. "Good to have your girlfriend back?" She asked in a slightly teasing voice.  
  
"Yeah, and it's good to have you and Ron here as well. The three people who mean the most to me." Harry thought back.  
  
"I agree, except I do miss Sara." Danielle told him.  
  
"You really love that little girl." Harry laughed back to her. "She's like family to me." Danielle explained.  
  
"She's like family to us all." Harry thought back with a smile. 


	30. Missed Classes

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, so don't sue me! I hope everyone enjoys this and I promise it will get better as it continues!  
  
PLEASE READ MY NOTE IN THE FIRST CHAPTER IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY DONE SO! THANK YOU :)  
  
Missed Classes  
  
The next day at breakfast they got their schedules. Danielle looked at hers and smiled at Dumbledore. She mouthed "Thank you" and Dumbledore smiled and nodded.  
  
Danielle had Monday, today, completely off and the afternoons of Thursday and Friday. She had been put into independent study for both charms and History of Magic. Both were classes she proved last summer that she could learn in a week.  
  
"Charms this morning." Ron groaned. "I don't want to be blown up by Neville and Seamus yet." The four friends laughed and headed up to their dorms for their books.  
  
"At least we don't have potions until Wednesday." Harry said looking on the bright side.  
  
"Yeah, but it's still with the Slytherins." Ron pointed out bringing the out of the momentary happiness.  
  
In all the conversation about what classes were when, Danielle's independent study never came up. Not for lack of trying on her part.  
  
"Come on Danielle, we are going to late." Hermione said grabbing her arm and dragging her down to the common room to wait for Harry and Ron. Danielle had tried to stop her, but Hermione wasn't in the mood to listen to anything unless in had to do with getting to class on time.  
  
"Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, get your butts down here right now." Hermione yelled loudly and the two boys, not wanted to make Hermione any more mad then she appeared to already be showed up immediately.  
  
"Come on you three." Hermione groaned grabbing Harry by the arm.  
  
"Actually, I don't have any classes today." Danielle said nervously not wanting to see Hermione's reaction to this new delay. Hermione glanced at, but quickly said, "Explain later, we are going to be late."  
  
Then Hermione grabbed both boys and pulled them out of the common room leaving Danielle alone.  
  
Harry's voice filled her head. "Why don't you have classes today?" Danielle smiled to herself about how handy the telepathic twin thing was.  
  
"Having some time by myself keeps me from getting so weak." Danielle explained and Harry vigorously agreed that this was a good thing.  
  
Danielle rolled her eyes, which Harry couldn't see. She hated that he felt the need to protect her so often.  
  
"So will we see you at lunch?" Harry asked Danielle before charms had started.  
  
"I'm not sure. Either I'll be there or I won't, don't wait for me if I'm not there." Harry agreed and the conversation was over since charms had started and Harry actually needed to pay attention.  
  
Danielle decided to set up the cat tower that she had bought for Shadow. It took her a while to figure out exactly how it went together, but she eventually got it.  
  
Shadow loved it; she jumped from all the different platforms seeing what was there. The bottom platform had food and water dishes that refilled themselves. This was more of a convenience for Danielle than for Shadow. There were also magical cat toys on different platforms, like a fake mouse that ran around. Shadow quickly found the comfy bed on the top and curled up in it.  
  
Danielle, seeing as how shadow wasn't going to play with her right now, decided to go thank Dumbledore in person. Danielle made her way to his office, said the password and went up the moving staircase. She softly knocked on the door and heard "Enter."  
  
Danielle walked in and saw Dumbledore sitting behind his desk. The old headmasters of Hogwarts were all still sleeping in their pictures. "I just wanted to say thank you in person, Professor." Danielle told him walking over to his desk.  
  
"I hope you are feeling better." Dumbledore said smiling at Danielle.  
  
Danielle smiled brightly back and said, "I thought it was impossible that I would ever get better, but someone that I look up to very much told me to 'never underestimate the impossible."  
  
Dumbledore laughed and relied, "You only look up to me because I'm taller than you." Danielle smiled.  
  
"You always know what to say Professor." Danielle told him as she left the office. Dumbledore watched her leave and once she was gone said, "No, you just always imply from it what you need to hear."  
  
Danielle decided to go wander around the school for a while, maybe find a new quiet place if she could. She went to her room to get her map, she also put her invisibility cloak in her bag just in case.  
  
"Princess Pranks." Danielle said holding her wand over the parchment. The map appeared and Danielle looked around for someplace that seemed empty. She noticed an interesting place, but it was down near the dungeons. Danielle decided to go anyways, just to see what was down there; the map didn't say anything.  
  
Danielle walked down to the dungeons and found the room easily. When she entered, she was greatly impressed.  
  
The room was a lot like a common room, but it was painted a beautiful cream with a rich butterscotch trim. The couches were very comfy and very nice to sit on. The fire provided a nice feeling of warmth and safety.  
  
Danielle realized quickly that you had to be looking for the room in order to find it. Well, actually the map implied it. Danielle could hear people outside walking to and fro.  
  
Suddenly she heard a voice that she hated. "Yes, Potter is feeling better, but I'm sure that if we stress her out enough she won't be better for long." Malfoy's voice carried into the hidden room.  
  
"How are we going to stress her out?" Asked a slow kind of dumb sounding voice that Danielle knew belonged to Crabbe.  
  
"By simply reminding her that the dark lord isn't dead and he wants her dead and he always gets what he wants." Malfoy told them. "We could also have a little fun with her while we're at it."  
  
Danielle was mad. "What did he mean have a little fun?" Danielle said to herself setting her stuff down next to one of the couches. "I'm not a weak little girl like he thinks, like everyone seems to think, I'm not I can take care of myself."  
  
Danielle had worked herself up and she felt like she was going to cry. "Why doesn't everyone think I'm so fragile?" She murmured before she let herself go and cried.  
  
No one was around, at least not anyone that she knew about. Danielle wasn't ashamed of crying, it was a normal thing to do, but she wouldn't or maybe couldn't cry in front of other people.  
  
Suddenly the door was flung wide and Snape entered. His eyes went wide when he saw Danielle in this room.  
  
"Miss Potter?" Snape asked in a very calm almost concerned voice. Danielle hadn't noticed that anyone was in the room and she jumped and fell off the couch.  
  
Snape was by her side instantly. "Miss Potter, are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you." Snape said as he helped her to her feet.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't realize I couldn't be here." Danielle said wiping her eyes.  
  
"You may come here when ever you like, but how did you get here?"  
  
Danielle thought for a moment, still wiping her eyes so that he wouldn't see her expression as she tried to come up with an explanation.  
  
"Remus told me about it." Danielle lied. Snape nodded and didn't press any farther.  
  
"Miss Potter is there anything that you need to talk about?" Snape asked wanting to know why she was crying.  
  
"No," Danielle lied again, "I'm fine."  
  
Snape looked at her with a look at made it clear he knew that she wasn't. "People who are fine don't usually seek out empty rooms to cry in." Snape told her and Danielle glared at him.  
  
"Miss Potter, I don't know how much you know about me, but I think we should talk for a while, if you have the time." Snape said ignoring her glare.  
  
"I guess I have time, Professor." Danielle said reluctantly.  
  
"I'm sure Harry told you that I am a Death Eater." Snape paused just long enough to see Danielle nod with a slight look of terror in her eyes.  
  
"Right now I am a spy, I go to Voldemort whenever he calls and I take the information I learn and report back to Dumbledore." Again Snape paused to see her reaction. There was still terror in her eyes, but it was fading slowly and Snape reasoned that she had to be scared of the word "Death Eater" after the end of last year.  
  
"I was one of the people in the circle of Death Eaters that night last June." Danielle's eyes went wide at this news. "You showed amazing bravery and I think you are the only person alive who has talked back to Voldemort, but showing that much bravery takes its toll on the body."  
  
Danielle's eyes had now returned to their normal size, but she was now biting her lip. Snape didn't know if it was because she wanted to say something or was trying to keep herself from crying again.  
  
He continued anyway, "I don't mean how weak you were this summer, I mean that eventually you need to break down and express all the fear and hurt that you didn't express then."  
  
Danielle knew that he was implying more than just that night with Voldemort, Snape was also talking about Mr. Hunt. Danielle nodded slowly.  
  
"Sometimes it helps to talk about it, and I just want you to know that you can come talk to me about this or anything else." Snape paused again and Danielle nodded.  
  
"You are much like your mother, she always tried to be so independent and strong, but she also had to learn that sometime you need to lean on other people." Snape paused remembering Lily Evans, now known as Lily Potter.  
  
She was always been so nice to him, he realized from the beginning that she didn't like him like that, but she was they only person to stick up for him. She always stopped James from beating him up or made him clean up after his pranks. The girl in front of him was so much like her. Like her mother, she never wanted anyone to be put down or made fun of. He snapped out of it realizing again that there was someone else in the room with him.  
  
"Miss Potter, please talk to someone about this, even if it is not me. Your brother or Miss Granger or even Mr. Weasley."  
  
Danielle nodded, but knew that she couldn't talk to any of them about it. That was all she needed, to go tell them she was scared so they would protect her more.  
  
Snape left her in alone in the room. He knew that she had no intension of talking to anyone, but he couldn't force her to talk to someone if she didn't want to.  
  
Danielle was very confused when Snape left. She never hated him as much as her friends, but she didn't expect him to try and help her.  
  
Soon Danielle was lost in her thoughts about Snape, her brother, how Sara was doing, Ron, Voldemort, Malfoy have 'fun' with her, Tim, and many other things. These things swirled together until Danielle had fallen asleep on the very comfortable couch.  
  
She slept threw lunch; it was nearly two when she woke. Danielle deiced to go talk to Dumbledore, not about her fears, but about her weakness and her wandless magic.  
  
"But will I ever be able to do wandless magic again?" Danielle asked him sadly.  
  
"Yes, but your body needs to work up to it." Dumbledore said and was happy to see her not look so upset anymore. "You need to start small and work up the to bigger things."  
  
Danielle nodded and said, "Can you help me?" Dumbledore smiled and said, "Yes, why don't you come back during some of your free periods. Whenever you don't need the time to yourself, of course." Danielle thanked him and left to find her friends.  
  
At dinner that night her friends were complaining about their first day. "We are trying to make things invisible, but it's more difficult that it looks." Ron told her.  
  
Danielle laughed. She knew how to do that spell perfectly, but she didn't want to show off.  
  
"Making things disappear really isn't all that hard." Danielle said and pointed to the quarter of a chicken breast left on her plate. "Now you see it. Now you don't." Danielle finished with her mouth full of chicken.  
  
Everyone laughed. Ron rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop himself from smiling at Danielle's wacky sense of humor. 


	31. Unscheduled Classes

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, so don't sue me! I hope everyone enjoys this and I promise it will get better as it continues!  
  
PLEASE READ MY NOTE IN THE FIRST CHAPTER IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY DONE SO! THANK YOU :)  
  
Unscheduled Classes  
  
Danielle had a really good time during her off classes. She spent her Thursday afternoons with Dumbledore learning and practicing about wandless magic.  
  
Dumbledore got her some rare books about wandless. He felt that she might do better if she learned the history behind it and the limitations it had.  
  
Danielle was soon able to do many simple spells without getting weak. Dumbledore told her to practice with these simple spells as much as possible.  
  
Danielle didn't have to worry about people finding out about her wandless magic, they already knew from last year. As Danielle walked around the school she learned to open doors before she got to them. She also learned how to make her backpack levitate and follow her; she enjoyed not having to carry all the heavy books. She could make her textbooks open to a certain page or certain part of the book, without thumbing through it.  
  
Dumbledore was very please with her progress and started helping her with some harder spells. This took a while. First of all, Danielle was having trouble doing those reliably. When she tried to turn things invisible without a wand, they disappeared but they still had a shadow or you could see the outline of the object.  
  
Once Danielle mastered a spell, maintaining them was the problem. She got weak after making something invisible for about a half an hour. Dumbledore kept a close watch on her and always stopped her before she overdid it.  
  
She was making great progress and was advancing faster than Dumbledore had expected.  
  
Danielle was upset with herself for not having the strength to do it, but Dumbledore was always able to cheer her up. "Danielle, you're making wonderful progress. Most adults who can do wandless magic don't get this far in their studies."  
  
Danielle smiled and realized that he was right, this was strong magic that was difficult for anyone to handle.  
  
With help and practice Danielle managed to master most of these spells and could maintain them for over an hour without wavering, Dumbledore decided to try and teach her harder once.  
  
First she taught her how to use the invisibility charm on herself. "This is not taught until seventh year, but since you already have an invisibility cloak, I will teach it to you." Dumbledore told her.  
  
Danielle tried it and managed to make herself flash once. "Good job, this is a very difficult spell. I didn't expect you to even flash the first time."  
  
Danielle tried it again. She turned herself invisible this time. "Wonderful!" Dumbledore exclaimed, "Let's see how long you can keep it, do stop if you feel faint."  
  
"Yes, Professor." Danielle said as she walked around smiling about how she was invisible. She was only invisible for ten minutes, but she knew that with Dumbledore's help and some practice she would get better.  
  
"Danielle?" Dumbledore said in a very serious tone one day. "Yes Professor?" Danielle said making herself visible after a good hour.  
  
"I think I'm going to teach you some spells that we don't teach around here." Danielle just looked at him with interest. "But since Voldemort and the Death Eaters are after you, I feel you should be ready to face him and know what you are up against." Dumbledore said this is a very sad tone.  
  
Danielle knew what he was talking about, the unforgivable curses. "I want you to read this book about them, on Sunday Remus will be here to teach you about them."  
  
Danielle smiled, "Remus? Will Sirius come also?"  
  
"No, it's to dangerous for him to be out and about." Danielle nodded and continued to still smile.  
  
That Sunday Danielle walked quickly to Dumbledore's office. "Remus!" Danielle said excitedly as she gave him a hug.  
  
"Good morning Danielle." Remus said giving her a sad smile.  
  
"What's wrong?" Danielle said seeing his expression. "I'm sorry I couldn't be here under better circumstances." Remus replied and Danielle nodded.  
  
"Okay, first of all I'm going to teach you how to do these curses with a wand." Remus said. Danielle got out her wand while he did the same. Remus had a jar full of spiders and other insects.  
  
"Crucio" Remus said and pointed his wand at the spider that he just let out. The spider curled up and twitched.  
  
"Now, you try." Remus let an earwig out of the jar and Danielle pointed her wand at the slimy little creature. "Crucio" she said and the earwig started twitching as the spider had.  
  
"Good, do you want to try without your wand?" Remus asked her, but Danielle knew it wasn't really a question. She handed him her wand and Remus let out a beetle.  
  
Danielle looked at the beetle and said, "Crucio." The beetle started twitching just like the earwig and the spider. "Good, keep it going." Remus said very upset that he was teaching a 16 year old to use these curses. Danielle did, but couldn't keep the curse going for longer than a few minutes.  
  
As Danielle ended the curse, she fell to the ground. Remus knew this would happen. He picked her up and sat her on the couch.  
  
"Are you okay?" Remus asked her sitting down next to her. "Yes, I am. I just need to rest for a while." Danielle said smiling at him. Remus nodded and handed her a chocolate frog.  
  
They talked about how school was going for a half hour then continued with their lesson. Another spider was let out and Remus said "Imperio." Remus said, "spin a web" and immediately the spider spun and beautiful web.  
  
A fly was let out and Danielle pointed her wand at it and said, "Imperio." The fly just stayed where it was until Danielle said, "fly into the web" and the fly flew straight into spiders newly spun web.  
  
Remus let out another fly and held out his hand for her wand. She sighed and handed it to him. "Imperio." She said looking at the second fly. Again the fly just stopped right where it was. "Fly into the Web." Danielle said and just like the last one, the fly flew into the web.  
  
"Well, that spider is going to eat well today." Danielle said trying to ease the tension between the two. Remus laughed and said, "Okay, how do you feel?" Danielle smiled and said, "I'm fine with that one." Remus nodded and bit his lip.  
  
"There's only one left," Danielle said and Remus nodded. "The unblockable, the killing curse, Advada Kedavra." Remus nodded still biting his lip. Remus didn't move, so Danielle went over and let out another beetle.  
  
"Advada Kedavra." Danielle said holding her wand out. There was a small flash of green light and when Danielle could see again, the beetle lay on the table dead.  
  
Danielle then put her wand down on the table and let out a worm. Danielle bit her lip like Remus; she couldn't believe she was learning this.  
  
"Advada Kedavra." She said quietly. Another flash of green light filled the air. Danielle looked at the table and the worm lay there motionless. Danielle knew she was about to collapse. She stumbled over to the couch and fell on to it.  
  
Remus was by her side instantly. "That's how my parents died, isn't it?" Danielle asked then went back to chewing on her bottom lip. Remus nodded and held Danielle in a hug.  
  
"That's what he tried to do to me and Harry." Danielle said this as a statement, but Remus still nodded and held her tighter.  
  
"That's what everyone wants me to do to him." Danielle pushed her face against Remus' chest. She wasn't crying, but she was very upset. Remus didn't say anything, they both just sat there together for a good amount of time.  
  
After a long time in silence Remus spoke up. "Are you scared?" He said looking into her sad green eyes.  
  
"I don't want to hurt anyone, not even him. But in self-defense I will do what I have to." Danielle said with determination in her eyes.  
  
Remus nodded. "Are you feeling up to starting again?" Danielle nodded and stood up. "Let's go down to the lake, we are going to try sometime a little bigger than bugs." Remus said as he led her out of the castle.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were all sitting around eating lunch outside. It was a beautiful day and they were laughing and having fun. When Remus and Danielle came out of the castle, they all looked at one another with puzzled looks.  
  
"Danielle, what are you doing?" Harry asked her telepathically. "I'm sorry I can't tell you, Dumbledore swore me to secrecy." Danielle said. Harry didn't bother them; he knew that if Dumbledore told her to keep it quiet, it must be important.  
  
Danielle placed all three curses wandlessly on some fish. She managed to keep the cruciatus curse on for a good five minutes.  
  
"That's more than enough, a person would have blacked out by then." Remus told her and Danielle nodded, but felt sick to think that she might have to use this on a person someday.  
  
They didn't try it on anything bigger than a fish, Danielle thought it was cruel and refused to do it.  
  
"To bad we don't have any blast ended skrewts." Remus joked and Danielle laughed. Remus led her back inside and into Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Okay, we only have two more things to do." Remus told her and Danielle looked puzzled. "I'm going to place the imperious curse on you and teach you how to resist it." Danielle was a little nervous, but didn't let it show.  
  
Remus pointed his wand at her and said, "Imperio." Danielle's mind blank. She heard a voice very far away tell her to jump up and down on one foot.  
  
"Jump up and down, that sounds like a stupid thing to do." She heard a voice closer to her say. It was her voice, but she wasn't speaking out load.  
  
"Jump up and down on one foot." The voice commanded again.  
  
"What if I don't want to?" She said to herself.  
  
"Jump up and down on one foot." The first voice was getting stronger.  
  
"No." She shouted, but this time she did say it out loud. Remus lifted the curse and gave her a big hug. "Good job, that was really good." Danielle smiled at the complement.  
  
"The next one is not going to be pleasant for either of us." Remus said looking upset at what he had to do. "Dumbledore wants you to know what the cruciatus curse feels like, so if one of the Death Eater's does it, you know what to expect." Danielle's eyes were wide with fear, but she nodded and braced herself for the pain.  
  
"Crucio." Remus said sadly and Danielle fell to the ground screaming. Danielle fought the pain and within seconds she had stopped screaming. The curse was still going on, but Danielle somehow managed to stand back up and look straight into Remus' eyes.  
  
He took the curse off immediately. "How?" He asked looking at the girl standing in front of him. Danielle was out of breath and she collapsed onto the floor. Remus was by her side.  
  
"Danielle how did you do that?" He asked her helping her to the couch.  
  
"I've dealt with horrible pain my entire childhood, you learn to turn off you senses and not feel the pain." She said still breathing heavily. Remus nodded. He pulled out the rest of the candy he had brought with him and the two sat there and ate it.  
  
Soon they were laughing as they talked about what Remus and Sirius had been up to since she left their house. Around three in the afternoon, Dumbledore came into his office and was please to see Danielle and Remus laughing together.  
  
"How did it go?" He asked looking them. Both their smiles faded, but they nodded that it went well. Danielle left the office, leaving the two men to talk and went to go find Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"How did she do?" Dumbledore asked Remus once Danielle was gone. "She can now to all the curses without her wand, but I'm not sure if that is good or bad." Remus answered.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and said, "I understand, but we need to prepare her, Voldemort will not stop coming after her until he kills her or she kills him." Remus nodded that he understood.  
  
"Albus, when I put the cruciatus curse on her, she fell down screaming." Remus paused thinking to himself about what happened.  
  
"Most people collapse and scream." Dumbledore said not knowing what Remus was getting at.  
  
"Yeah, but then she stopped and stood up and was able to look me in the eye." Remus finished still not really believing it. In all his time dealing with dark arts, he never knew anyone who could withstand that amount of pain.  
  
"Have you heard about her childhood?" Dumbledore asked him calmly. Remus looked puzzled.  
  
"I know she was hit by that man in the orphanage." Remus said.  
  
"Have you ever seen her back?" Dumbledore asked still very calm.  
  
"Her back?" Remus asked, wishing Dumbledore would get to the point.  
  
"Mr. Hunt would beat her with his belt at least once a week. He beat her so hard that magic can't heal her scars. If a five year old can learn to not scream with that kind of pain, not curse can make Danielle lose her tough girl image. Danielle knows that anyone who would use that curse wants her to scream. If she doesn't, they won't have any fun and will stop." Dumbledore said and Remus nodded his understanding.  
  
"Danielle will be okay, right Albus?" Remus asked. Dumbledore's eyes had very little twinkle in them during this conversation, but at that question they didn't have any.  
  
"I honestly don't know, I hope so with all my heart, but I really don't know." Dumbledore said and Remus bit his lip so hard it was bleeding. Remus left to go find Danielle and her friends to say goodbye.  
  
"Hello everyone." Remus said when he found them sitting by the lake.  
  
"Hello Professor Lupin." Hermione said moving over so he could sit on the blanket with them. Remus sat down, and talked to the teenagers about how school was going that year and how many O.W.L.s they got last year.  
  
"I got 11 O.W.L.s." Hermione said proudly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. We all know your smart Hermione." Ron said as a joke.  
  
"Hey, you could have gotten 12 if you would have come flying with me." Harry said joking with her.  
  
"You wouldn't have taught me anything, you just wanted me to be scared and cling to you." Hermione said joking back.  
  
Danielle and Remus looked at each other and started laughing about their conversation about Hermione and Harry that summer. When they noticed the others looking at them they stopped and said, "Sorry."  
  
"I'm afraid that I must be heading home. It was really good to see you all again." Remus said to them all. He then turned to Danielle and said, "Take care of yourself and be careful with those." Danielle nodded and gave him a hug goodbye.  
  
That night Hermione and Danielle helped Harry and Ron learn how to turn things invisible. Harry got it before Ron did and then all three were helping him. Soon Hermione and Harry had both given up and went to bed.  
  
"I'll kiss you if you get it right." Danielle said trying to offer a bribe.  
  
"How about you kiss me until I get it right." Ron suggested pulling her close to kiss her.  
  
"Spell first, kiss second." She told him holding his wand out to him. Ron pouted at he took his wand.  
  
"Inveoso." He said and pointed to a book that he was trying to make invisible. The book flew at him, taking him by surprise and smacked him in the stomach. Ron groaned as Danielle picked to book up and put it back on the table.  
  
"Are you alright?" Danielle asked kneeling down next to him. "No, but I will be as soon as I do this." Ron said and he reached up and pulled her down on top of him. Danielle let out a little scream, but it was soon muffled as he kissed her.  
  
Danielle got up a minute later. "Try it again." She told him. Ron pointed his wand at the book. "Inveoso." He said again. He covered his head to make sure the book didn't fly off and hit him again. But the book didn't hit him, it vanished.  
  
Danielle laughed at the look on his face before he opened his eyes to see that every thing was all right. "Try it once more to make sure that wasn't a trick and then you'll be done." Danielle said while she made to book visible again. Ron was successful the second time.  
  
"Very good." Danielle said. "Come on, it's getting late. We should go to bed." She said as she started walking towards the stairs.  
  
"What about our deal?" Ron said jumping in front of her.  
  
"I don't recall ever signing anything." Danielle said smiling. Ron kissed her. Danielle didn't stop him this time. She was actually enjoying this. They never got much time to themselves and Harry always broke them apart if he was around. Ron led her over to the couch where the eventually fell asleep in each other's arms. 


	32. Unexpected Sides of People

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, so don't sue me! I hope everyone enjoys this and I promise it will get better as it continues!  
  
PLEASE READ MY NOTE IN THE FIRST CHAPTER IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY DONE SO! THANK YOU :)  
  
Unexpected Sides of People  
  
The next morning, Ron and Danielle were awoken by Hermione. "You guys better get up, Harry is coming down and if he sees you." Hermione couldn't finish because Harry walked into the room.  
  
Harry stood at the bottom of the stairs as started at his sister in his best friend's arms. Both Danielle and Ron sat up and moved away from each other slightly.  
  
Hermione spoke up before anyone else had a chance. "Hey, I'm going to go get some breakfast. Come on Danielle." Hermione grabbed Danielle's arm and dragged her out of the common room towards the great hall.  
  
"Harry, I love him. Please understand that I love him." Danielle told Harry telepathically.  
  
"You were with him ALL NIGHT." Harry yelled back to her.  
  
"Nothing happened Harry, and we were in the common room. I love him, and I know he loves me. Can't you just let us be?" Danielle pleaded with her brother as she sat down with Hermione in the great hall.  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt." Harry said protectively.  
  
"I'm not going to have this conversation with you telepathically, meet me in the astronomy tower right now." Danielle said getting annoyed.  
  
"Danielle where are you going?" Hermione asked as Danielle stood up to leave.  
  
"Harry and I need to have a conversation away from our friends for a while. Either I'll be back or I'll see you at lunch." Danielle said as she ran out.  
  
Danielle got to the tower first and waited for Harry. As soon as he walked in she forcefully said, "You and me are in the same situation."  
  
Harry just looked at her. He didn't expect his usually calm collected sister to act like this.  
  
"You are dating my best friend and I am dating yours." Danielle explained. She wasn't yelling, but any louder and she would have been.  
  
"How come you get to be all over my best friend and I'm not allowed to kiss yours goodnight without a glare?" Harry couldn't answer her. He hadn't expected this and he was very shocked.  
  
Danielle was now clam, she had gotten over her anger and felt really bad about what she just said. "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to speak so forcefully. I was just annoyed, I apologize."  
  
Harry just stared at his sister and they sat in silence for a while. "I don't want you to get hurt." Harry said breaking the silence.  
  
"You can't love without hurting, Harry." Danielle explained. "I understand that you want to protect me and I even appreciate it some of the time." They both laughed.  
  
"I'll try to be better." Harry said.  
  
"Thank you." Danielle said giving him a hug.  
  
"Hey, the key word is try." Harry said with a smile.  
  
"And if you stopped all together I would be very upset." Danielle said resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Come on let's go to breakfast and see our girlfriend and boyfriend." Harry said and Danielle smiled.  
  
As Danielle sat down next to Ron she gave him a kiss on the lips. Ron pulled away and looked at Harry who just smiled and leaned over to kiss Hermione. Ron gave a puzzled look to Danielle, who only responded by kissing him again.  
  
Soon Harry, Hermione, and Ron had to go to class. Danielle was very confused; she had never lost it like she had with Harry that morning. She decided that she needed to be by herself this morning. She usually did her homework on Mondays, but it was all done, she should recheck it but it seemed more important to clear her mind.  
  
She didn't want to go back to the astronomy tower, so she just walked around the school aimlessly. Suddenly she looked up and she was right outside the "cream and butterscotch room" as she decided to call it. She went in and sat down on the couch in front of the fire.  
  
Fall was beginning to turn to winter and the castle was getting cold and the warmth from the fire was wonderful. Danielle curled up on the couch for a little while. She was almost asleep or maybe she was asleep when suddenly something appeared on the back on her eyelids.  
  
It was two thin, narrow, red eyes; if she didn't know better she would have said they were snake eyes. But Danielle knew better, she knew perfectly well that they were Voldemort's eyes.  
  
A cold high-pitched laugh filled her mind and he said, "Danielle Potter. Come out and play, Danielle." Danielle's eyes flew open and she sat up quickly. She refused to shut her eyes for a few minutes, if blinking was something you could stop doing all together, she would have.  
  
"Miss Potter?" Danielle jumped at the sound of her name. She turned around and Snape was standing near the door.  
  
"Professor, I, um, I." Danielle could think of anything to say, she didn't know if she needed an excuse for being there or what.  
  
"Please talk to me. You need to talk to someone." Snape said sitting down in a chair near the fire facing her.  
  
"I don't know what to say." Danielle said and it was the truth.  
  
"Are you worried the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will try to attack you again?" Snape asked trying to ask her questions so she would open up.  
  
Danielle nodded and said, "I don't understand people like that. They get pleasure out of other's pain. Wouldn't a smile give someone more pleasure that a tear?" Danielle asked looking over at Snape.  
  
"I can't answer that. I used to be once of those people who did that, hurt people for my pleasure. But I realized that you are correct, helping people is a much better way that hurting them." Snape said with a grim look on his face.  
  
"Do you know why I'm so hard on my students?" Snape asked her. Danielle shook her head. "I've realized that in order for most students to achieve their full potential they need to be pushed. Someday students with thank me for pushing them and helping them discover all their potential and they will be better off for it." Snape told her and Danielle only looked puzzled.  
  
"Why then do you not push the Slytherins?" Danielle asked him. Snape laughed, "Most Slytherins are so power hungry that if you try to push them or direct them in anyway, they will hex you before you could blink. Besides, most of them will become Death Eaters like their parents. We wouldn't want them to discover their full potential, now would we?" Danielle laughed and shook her head no.  
  
Snape and Danielle talked until lunch was about to start. "Well, I should head up to lunch Professor." Danielle said as she got up and levitated her bag over to her.  
  
"I hope you feel better Miss Potter." Snape said with concern in his voice. Danielle nodded and left.  
  
Snape sat there for a minute thinking about Danielle. He had never told anyone why he was always so hard on his students and not many would believe him either.  
  
Snape mentally slapped himself. "You're letting your guard down." He scolded himself. "Yes, Danielle has a difficult path in front of her, but this is not your problem, you can't do anything to help her. Just go back to your office and forget this ever happened."  
  
Snape knew all to well what getting to close to Danielle would mean for him, death. If Voldemort ever found out that he was close to Danielle it would be disastrous for both of them. But how could he let her walk blindly into Voldemort's trap, like her mother and father had. He swore to himself that he would never to something like this again, for both his sake and Danielle's.  
  
Danielle walked up to lunch to be with her friends. "I wonder why he did that, it just doesn't seem in character." Danielle thought to herself.  
  
"Just don't expect him to always do that." She heard her common sense say. Danielle did feel better and she knew that nothing like that would ever happen again.  
  
Danielle smiled as she walked to the great hall. "Even people who are outwardly evil and mean can be good on the inside." She thought. She didn't mention the talk with her friends, they wouldn't have believed her and if they did they just would have yelled at her for talking to Snape.  
  
Danielle realized that Snape was correct; talking was a good thing. Danielle promised herself that she would try and talk to her friends more often about her feelings. 


	33. Back to Normal

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, so don't sue me! I hope everyone enjoys this and I promise it will get better as it continues!  
  
PLEASE READ MY NOTE IN THE FIRST CHAPTER IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY DONE SO! THANK YOU :)  
  
Back to Normal  
  
The next few days in Potions, Snape was particularly mean to Danielle. If she didn't take neat enough notes he took points. If she tried to help one of her friends, more points. By the end of the week, with only two potions classes she alone had lost 200 points from Snape.  
  
Of course, she made up for it in all her other classes. When she turned in some of her independent study work, Professor Flitwick was so impressed that she had done all of this without instruction that he gave her 150 points.  
  
Divination was as stupid as always. This class consisted of nothing other than Professor Trelawney predicting Harry death. Danielle couldn't predict the future at will, but she did have dreams all the time telling her what to expect.  
  
Sometimes the dreams where something that was going to happen the next day and sometimes they wouldn't happen for a long time, These dreams were all warnings, like the image of Malfoy writing a letter that appeared to be from the dark lord. The next day she would get the letter, but knew it was really from Malfoy.  
  
Danielle loved learning new ways to see the future, but all they ever did in class was predict death. If turned in a paper that said, "I'm going to fall in love." Professor Trelawney would give you a failing grade.  
  
Transfiguration was one of Danielle's favorite classes. Not only was the idea of turning things into something else fascinating, it was one class where Danielle and Hermione could hang out and be girlfriends.  
  
Danielle pointed her wand at rock in front of her and suddenly if was a ginger colored tabby cat. Hermione did the same but here turned into a white dove.  
  
"So how is arithmancy?" Danielle asked Hermione since they were done with everything they had to do for the day in transfiguration.  
  
"Oh, it is only of my favorite classes, I've always loved that kind of stuff." Hermione explained. "How is healing?"  
  
Danielle smiled widely. "Well, you know how much I like this class. I like healing ten times more." Danielle said and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you, since the class is so small Madam Pomfrey is offered to let us help in the hospital wing. Get some hands on experience." Danielle said excitedly.  
  
The two girls screamed as Neville's rock next to them blew up. Hermione's hand and the side of Danielle's face got burned in the explosion.  
  
"You three," Profess McGonagall said pointed to Hermione, Danielle, and Neville, "Go to the hospital wing immediately." The three got up and left.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey?" Danielle said as they walked in. "Oh no," Madam Pomfrey said seeing the three students. "What did we blow up this time Mr. Longbottom?" Neville blushed.  
  
Madam Pomfrey healed Danielle's face and said, "Now Danielle, since you are in Healing would you like to treat your friend while I treat Mr. Longbottom here?" Danielle nodded and smiled at Hermione.  
  
Hermione held out her hand with a nervous smile. Danielle rubbed some cool cream on it. The pain was still there, but not nearly as bad. Danielle said something that Hermione didn't catch and suddenly the cream was gone along with the burn and any pain that still remained after the cream had been applied.  
  
"Neat." Hermione said as she touched her hand where it had been burned.  
  
"Can I help you over here Madam Pomfrey?" Danielle asked heading over to Neville.  
  
"Will you continue to heal his burns while I go get something from the back room?" Madam Pomfrey said and Danielle took over.  
  
Neville looked at her nervously. "Don't worry Neville, she may only be a student, but she did a good job with me." Hermione said to comfort him.  
  
Soon Neville was completely healed and good as new. Danielle walked off to find Madam Pomfrey in her office.  
  
"Are you finished already, Dear?" Madam Pomfrey said getting up from her desk.  
  
"You didn't really need to get something did you?" Danielle asked and Madam Pomfrey shook her head.  
  
"Thank you." Danielle said and walked out with Hermione, leaving Neville with Madam Pomfrey to make sure Danielle had done an acceptable job.  
  
Classes continued as normal, well as normal as anything was at Hogwarts. Danielle and Ron were spending a lot of more time together just the two of them. Harry was doing much better about not pulling them apart, but they still felt that out of respect, they should go somewhere else.  
  
Even when it was cold, their favorite place to go was a big rock next to the lake. They went there last year also, when Danielle had gotten a letter from her old friend Tim.  
  
"I don't know how I lived without you." Ron said as he held her in his arms as the sun set.  
  
The snow was all around them, but it only made them get closer. Suddenly the light powdery snow started to fall again. Danielle looked up and let it fall unto her face. She loved rain and snow, and would always go stand it in until someone made her come in.  
  
Danielle stuck out her tongue and caught a big snowflake on it. Ron laughed and did the same.  
  
Danielle laughed and made a snowball behind her back. Ron saw her out of the corner of his eye. "And just what do you think you are going to do this that?" He said smiling.  
  
Danielle smiled brightly in the red glow from the setting sun. "This." She said calmly. She put the snowball down the back of his shirt and took off running.  
  
"I don't think so." Ron yelled as he ran after her. He caught her easily and they both toppled over the foot and a half deep snow. Danielle screamed as she was suddenly in the cold snow.  
  
Ron smiled and said; "Now we're even." Danielle laughed as he helped her to her feet and they walked back into the castle. They left wet footprints in the front hall.  
  
Flitch was coming; they heard him talking to Mrs. Norris. They looked around at the messy floor and their eyes filled with terror. Danielle was good at thinking on her feet and turning the both invisible. Danielle grabbed Ron's hand so they would know where the other was.  
  
"Hurry wipe your feet on the carpet and let's get out of here." Danielle whispered. Ron nodded, not daring to say anything, but since he was invisible Danielle didn't see him. They ran back to Gryffindor tower. When they were a safe distance away from flitch Danielle took off the invisibility charm.  
  
"Wow, that was close." Ron said smiling. Danielle just laced her fingers with his and the walked quickly to the fat lady.  
  
Harry and Hermione were still in the common room. "Why are you both sopping wet?" Hermione asked when they walked in.  
  
"Danielle here, decided to put a snowball down my back." Ron said with a mock glare at Danielle.  
  
"Yes and Ron here, retaliated by knocking me down into the 18 inches of snow." Danielle said returning his glare.  
  
"Of course Danielle just had to pull me down with her." Ron said and all four of them laughed.  
  
"Come on, it's late." Hermione said walking over to the stairs. Danielle followed her. Harry and Ron stayed down in the common room for a while longer, helping each other with a history of magic essay. 


	34. What Has Been And What Can Never Be

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, so don't sue me! I hope everyone enjoys this and I promise it will get better as it continues!  
  
PLEASE READ MY NOTE IN THE FIRST CHAPTER IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY DONE SO! THANK YOU :)  
  
What Has Been And What Can Never Be  
  
Christmas break was getting closer and closer. Classes were the same as always. At the present time Harry and Hermione were having a stupid fight.  
  
"Harry you insensitive jerk, how could you cheat on me?" Hermione yelled in the middle of the common room. Ron and Danielle just sat there not knowing what to do.  
  
Harry looked shocked. "What?" Harry asked in a very confused voice.  
  
"Cho told me that you were seeing her, that you had been cheating on me with her. God, Harry did you really think I wasn't going to find out?" Hermione didn't wait around to hear the answer she ran upstairs. Danielle and Ron looked at each other.  
  
"I'll go see about Hermione, you deal with Harry." Danielle said getting up and heading upstairs. As she went she talked to Harry telepathically.  
  
"No, I didn't cheat on her with Cho, or anyone else for that matter. I don't know why Cho would say anything like that." Harry told her.  
  
"Okay, we'll clear this up." Danielle thought back reassuringly.  
  
"Hermione?" Danielle said as she went over to Hermione's bed.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you." Hermione yelled at Danielle and pulled the curtains back around her bed.  
  
"Fine, then don't talk listen." Danielle said knowing that Hermione really did need to talk and just need to get going. They were best friends after all, even if they only knew each other for a little over a year.  
  
"All I wanted to know is what happened, but if you only want me to know Harry's side of the story." Danielle didn't finish her sentence. Hermione pulled back the curtains of her bed and looked at Danielle. Tears were pouring down her face and Danielle went over to her and gave her a reassuring hug.  
  
"I thought you would side with Harry." Hermione said through the tears. Danielle didn't want to have this conversation; she would never be able to choose sides between her best friend and her twin brother.  
  
"What did Cho say?" Danielle asked, the sooner they got to the bottom of this, the better. Hermione told her everything.  
  
Cho had stopped her as she was leaving the library and said, "Hey, I think you should know something. I've been seeing Harry Potter. He loves me, not you. He's just scared of tearing up his sister if he breaks up with you." The tears fell faster out of her eyes as she repeated Cho's words.  
  
Danielle looked at her best friend and tried to put herself in her shoes. Danielle just hugged Hermione; there was nothing else to do.  
  
Hermione needed to calm down before anyone could try and reason with her. Harry's voice filled her head.  
  
"Ron wants to talk to you before he goes to bed, but he doesn't want to interrupt whatever is going on in there." Harry explained, his voice sounded very upset.  
  
"Tell him I'll be in the common room in a minute. And stay there, I want to talk to you." Danielle responded. Hermione had cried herself to sleep. Danielle pulled the covers over her and closed her curtains; she also put a sleep charm on her so she would sleep quietly.  
  
Danielle walked down to the nearly empty common room; only Harry and Ron where down there. "Harry, in time Hermione will come to see the truth, but right now she is too upset to be reasoned with. Just let her be for a little while." Danielle told him before he could say anything.  
  
Harry nodded sadly and headed off to bed. "We have to do something for them." Ron said as Danielle sat down next to him and cuddled against him.  
  
"But what? Hermione is way to upset to listen to reason. You and I know that Harry didn't do anything with Cho, but right now nothing can convince Hermione of that." Danielle said with a sigh.  
  
"We'll think of something." Ron said kissing the top of her head. Danielle and Ron were both more tired than they realized. Helping their friends was tiring work. The two fell asleep in the common room on the couch again. Ron was leaning against the arm of the couch and Danielle's head was in his lap.  
  
It was still early when they were awoken. Danielle blinked a few times letting her eyes get accustomed to the light. When she looked up she noticed Dumbledore standing over her.  
  
She looked at where she was and started to explain. "Professor, we just..." Dumbledore interrupted her.  
  
"I need to speak to you in my office immediately." There was a tone in his voice that worried Danielle. Ron was waking up now. Danielle kissed him and told him that she was going with Dumbledore. Ron groaned and rolled over and was soon asleep again.  
  
Danielle followed Dumbledore to his office. He sat down behind his desk and motioned for her to sit as well. "Danielle, I have some very bad news for you." Dumbledore began to tell her. He looked at the teenager, but she just looked at him without any emotion.  
  
"Voldemort attacked last night." There was the slightest trace of fear in her eyes, but she quickly recovered and continued to look at the headmaster.  
  
"He left a note at the scene of the crime..." Dumbledore paused again, but this time for his own benefit. He had grown very fond of her and was very upset about what he had to tell her. "for you." He finished quietly.  
  
Danielle's emotionless face was suddenly full of fear and confusion. Dumbledore handed her the note. She looked down at the piece of parchment and read it  
  
My Dearest Danny, Is that what he calls you, or rather I should say CALLED you. You are a stupid weak girl, with stupid weak friends. Well, now you have eight less of them. That Tim fellow put of some fight thought. I told him I was after you and he ran at me. He really loves you, sorry again I get my verb tenses mess up, he really LOVED you. He would have done anything for you. If I was a muggle he probably would have killed me or at the very least I would be in the hospital. But my magic is nothing compared to a weak, love stuck, muggle teenager. I may not be able to kill you with magic, but I can kill the ones you love. Tim for starters, I think I remember something about a little muggle girl named Sara. Oh and then of course we have your best friend, Hermione Granger, your boyfriend Ronald Weasley, his family, and we can't forget your brother Harry. You never did give me a chance to make you an offer last spring. I would have given you a chance to join me, but you made it very clear that you would not take that option. Well, I hope that you have a wonderful evening. I'll be seeing you sometime. Lord Voldemort P.S.- It would probably help if you didn't think of it as your fault that your friends are dead.  
  
Danielle finished reading the letter and just sat there. Dumbledore noticed she was done and said, "We have placed the secret keeper spell on the Weasley's house along with Sara. Also on Remus and Sirius' house."  
  
Danielle heard him, but didn't respond. She was still looking at the letter in her hands. The only thought in her head was Tim was dead and it was all her fault. Danielle dropped the letter and ran out of Dumbledore's office.  
  
Dumbledore called after her, but knew that he would never be able to stop her. Danielle just ran, she didn't know where she was until she found herself in that secret room down near the dungeon. She was curled up in a ball in the corner of the room. She could taste her salty tears, but couldn't do anything to stop them from falling. She didn't know how long she had been there; time seemed to have stopped after she read that letter.  
  
She wondered why she hadn't seen this in a dream. She could have been there, could have stopped it. Maybe then Tim would still be alive. She couldn't help but think that maybe if she didn't do that or this, Voldemort wouldn't have attacked Tim.  
  
She missed all her classes and meals that day. Harry, Ron and Hermione were getting worried.  
  
Harry and Hermione refused to talk to each other, but Ron yelled at them. "Danielle is missing and we don't know what is wrong, can't you two put this stupid argument behind you until we find her?" Harry and Hermione nodded and all three headed towards Dumbledore's office. Ron remembered her telling him that's where she was going early that morning.  
  
"Enter." Dumbledore said when they knocked. "Ah, yes, I was wondering when I would see the three of you today." Dumbledore said as they entered.  
  
All three noticed that Dumbledore did not smile and the twinkle in his eyes was nowhere to be found.  
  
"We wanted to know where Danielle is." Hermione said.  
  
"And if you know what is wrong with her." Harry added.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Very well," He said sadly, "I need the three of you to help her, she going through a lot right now." Dumbledore paused and all three nodded their agreement.  
  
Dumbledore handed them the note that Danielle had dropped on the floor. Ron held it because he was in the middle and they all read it together. When they had all finished they looked at each other and then at Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore took the letter back and sat down behind his desk again. They sat there in silence, none of them knowing what to say.  
  
"I know you are all shocked and scared, but Danielle is also. All three of you are in danger, but we are doing everything in our power to keep you safe. Ron, your family and your house have been put under the secret keeper spell along with Sara. The same goes for you Hermione. I wish to place the spell on all four of you, but you need to decide you your secret keeper shall be. I don't know if Danielle will allow me to place it on her. I believe she in under the opinion that these deaths are her fault and that it is her fault that you are all in danger." Dumbledore paused to let them digest everything he had said.  
  
The three teenagers had looks of complete terror on their faces. None of them moved. Harry suddenly ran out of the room, much like Danielle had. He was used to Voldemort threatening his life and didn't take this news nearly as hard as Hermione and Ron, but he didn't like Voldemort's threats to his sister. He ran up to his dorm and grabbed his map.  
  
"I Swear I am up to no good." He said and looked around frantically for the other dot that said Potter. She saw her in a strange room in the dungeons. He must have walked by it on his way to potions often, but he had never seen it before. With the help of the map he found it easily and walked into the room.  
  
He was stuck by how beautiful the room was, but he was on a mission. He heard quiet sobs coming from the far corner and when he looked he saw Danielle curled up in a little ball. He went over to her and held her in a hug. They sat there for a while, Harry just held her.  
  
He had been in a situation somewhat like this at the end of forth year. But when he really thought about it, Voldemort had only killed one of his friends and not a good one at that. And his friends and family were not threatened.  
  
This was by far one of the worse things that Harry had seen Voldemort do. He knew of awful deeds that had happened when he was a baby or before he was born, but nothing was worse than when you were the one that survived.  
  
Danielle knew Harry was there, but didn't say anything to him. She moved so that she was crying into his chest, but he didn't stop her. After a while Danielle's tears had stopped, but the pain in her heart was just as deep and hurt as much as ever.  
  
Soon, Hermione and Ron entered the room. Hermione had taken Danielle's map and followed it like Harry had done. The four teenagers just sat in the corner not saying anything.  
  
Harry got up and Ron took his place with Danielle. Harry took Hermione hand and led her over to one of the couches. "I'm sorry." He said and Hermione nodded.  
  
"I am also, I should have know that you would never do anything like that." Hermione said. They held each other tight, but it was the time or place for kissing. They got up and went back over to Danielle and Ron.  
  
The four friends didn't know what to say, so they just sat. The boys held the two frightened girls tight until they were both asleep and then soon fell asleep themselves.  
  
Danielle had a nightmare. She saw Tim and her other friends huddled in the corner with Voldemort laughing at them. "You are friends of the stupid weak Danielle Potter are you not?" Voldemort asked the group. Tim was the only one brave enough to speak up.  
  
"What do you want with My Dearest Danny?" Tim yelled at him. Voldemort laughed again. "I want her and everyone like her dead."  
  
Tim's eyes flashed dangerously, the same way they did whenever he saw Mr. Hurt hit her. Tim ran at Voldemort ready to kill him, but Voldemort only laughed as he pulled his wand out. Suddenly there was a flash of green light and Danielle awoke with a start. She looked around, but only Hermione, Harry, and Ron were in the room with her.  
  
The four teenagers were tangled with each other, all sleeping on someone else. Danielle untangled herself without waking her friends and left to find someplace to clear her mind. She loved her friends, but she needed to be alone for a while.  
  
Suddenly she was outside in the cold snow. Danielle didn't have on warm clothes, but she didn't notice. She walked over to the lake and started walking around it aimlessly. The almost full moon shown beautifully on the icy surface.  
  
As she walked she sang to herself. It was a sad song, but it fit her mood well.  
  
"I am a lighthouse. Worn by the weather and the waves. I keep my lamp lit to warn to sailors on their way. I'll tell a story, paint you a picture from my past. I was so happy but joy in this life seldom lasts. I had a keeper. He helped he warn the ships at sea. We had grown closer, till his joy meant everything to me. He was to marry a girl who shown with beauty and light. They loved each other and with me watched the sunsets into nights. And the waves crashing around me, the sand slipping out to sea, and the winds that blow remind me of what had been, and what can never be. She'd had to leave us. My keeper, he prayed for a safe return. But when the night came the weather to a raging storm had turned. He watched her ship fight but in vain against the wild and terrible wind, in my so helpless as dashed against the rocks she met her end. And the waves crashing around me, the sand slipping out to sea, and the winds that blow remind me of what had been, and what can never be. Then on the next day My keeper found her washed up on the shore. He kissed her cold face and that they'd be together soon he swore. I saw him crying, watched as he buried her in the sand. Then he climbed my tower and off the edge of me he ran. And the waves crashing around me, the sand slipping out to sea, and the winds that blow remind me of what had been, and what can never be."  
  
As Danielle sang the chorus one last time she looked up and saw Harry standing in front of her listening to her sing. She blushed when she saw him.  
  
"Danielle do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked as they continued to walk around the lake. Danielle shook her head and continued to walk.  
  
But she remembered Snape and how he told her to talk about it, even if it wasn't with him. She remembered how much better it felt to tell someone.  
  
She took a deep and said, "It's all my fault and now everyone I love is in danger." Harry looked at her. He knew how she felt, he often felt the same way himself.  
  
"Danielle it is not your fault. Voldemort is after you because you and me survived his attack. Hermione and Ron and all of Ron's family were always in danger. They just never had it pushed in their faces before." Danielle laughed a little and Harry smiled to hear it.  
  
"True, maybe Tim would still be alive if it wasn't for you, but Sara wouldn't. Sara and probably countless others were saved by you. You gave Tim the opportunity to escape from Mr. Hunt. So none of this is your fault. Voldemort did this and no one blames anyone but him." Harry was going to continue, but Danielle suddenly through her arms around him.  
  
"You always know what to say." Harry gave her a hug back.  
  
"Come on, let's go wake up Ron and Hermione before we lose our Boyfriend and Girlfriend." Danielle laughed but then looked at Harry and said, "Did you and Hermione work things out?" Harry nodded and Danielle sighed.  
  
"Well at least one good things came out of this." They both laughed and headed back to the room in the dungeons.  
  
The days went by slowly for all of them. They tied to keep busy, not to think about the pain that they were all feeling, but it was difficult. In their heart they knew they could make it through together. They knew that the four of them could do anything together.  
  
Danielle was always thinking a lot about Tim. Voldemort and said that he loved her. She knew that, but she didn't realize he would die like that for her. She was sorry that she would never get to thank him for it, or to tell him how much she really did love him.  
  
As she sat with her three friends in the empty common room in front of the fire she thought about all the things remembered about Tim and all the things that could never happen.  
  
The song that she sang at the lake came into her head and without really knowing she started singing softly, but loud enough for her three friends to hear.  
  
"I am a lighthouse. Worn by the weather and the waves. I keep my lamp lit to warn to sailors on their way. I'll tell a story, paint you a picture from my past. I was so happy but joy in this life seldom lasts. I had a keeper. He helped he warn the ships at sea. We had grown closer, till his joy meant everything to me. He was to marry a girl who shown with beauty and light. They loved each other and with me watched the sunsets into nights. And the waves crashing around me, the sand slipping out to sea, and the winds that blow remind me of what had been, and what can never be" 


	35. Christmas Together

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, so don't sue me! I hope everyone enjoys this and I promise it will get better as it continues!  
  
Christmas Together  
  
Christmas came before any of them knew it. For the first year ever, they were all leaving school. Hermione was headed home and at platform 9 3/4 she said goodbye to them.  
  
"I'll miss you guys." She said as they pulled her in for a group hug.  
  
"Take care of yourself." Danielle said sadly. They all knew what she meant. Hermione gave them all one last hug goodbye, kissed Harry and ran off to her waiting parents. The stood and watched her leave the station, hoping that it would not be the last they saw of their friend. When Hermione was gone they turned and found Mrs. Weasley and Sara waiting for them.  
  
Sara looked very pale and very sad. There were tear streaks on her little face. It broke Danielle's heart to see her like that. Harry saw Danielle's expression had put his arm around her reassuringly.  
  
"I've worked my entire life to keep her from pain, and it still comes." Danielle paused and took a deep breath. "And I'm the one that hurts her." Danielle said quietly so the Harry wouldn't hear.  
  
She didn't say it softly enough because Harry did hear her. "This is not your fault." Harry said harshly to her. Ron noticed what was going on and joined in with Harry.  
  
"Danielle we are all in danger simply because he is back in power. All of us; Hermione, Harry, and all my family; we all fight against him. Fighting against him is dangerous, but we must all do what we can." Ron said putting a hand under her chin and making her look at him.  
  
"Voldemort is just trying, and succeeding, to scare you out of that fight. He knows that you can hurt him and he needs to get you out of the picture. Since he can't do this directly to you, he's threatening the people you love. But you still need to fight, you can't let him scare you into a corner. That's not like you, you always stand up for what is right." Harry told her and Danielle seemed to get what they were saying.  
  
They walked over to Mrs. Weasley and Sara. Danielle knelt down in front of Sara and hugged her tightly. Fresh tears poured from Sara's eyes.  
  
"Sweetie, Tim wouldn't want you to be sad, he'd want you to be happy and I'm sure he's glad you're safe. Those two things are all that ever mattered to him. I'm still here and I'll make sure nothing happens to you." Danielle whispered into Sara's ear. Sara wiped away the last tear and nodded.  
  
Ginny came over soon and the six of them headed home talking about what they wanted to do over Christmas break. Soon it was Christmas Eve and most everyone went to bed early. Danielle couldn't sleep again, she kept having nightmares about Voldemort killing Tim or him coming after the people she loved.  
  
Dumbledore had placed the secret keeper charm on everyone except her. Danielle knew that if he wanted to find her, he would find her. She was ready to face him, to stand up to him and end it. She didn't know who's end it would be, but it would be an end.  
  
Danielle crept out of the small bedroom and quietly tip toed down the hall. She could hear Fred and George snoring in their room, they had just come home for the holidays. A few more doors she saw Bill and Charlie in their room, both sleeping peacefully.  
  
She didn't pass any other room before she reached the stairs and slipped down into the kitchen. She walked in and almost jumped to see Mrs. Weasley sitting at the table.  
  
"Danielle dear?" Mrs. Weasley said when she saw her, "What are you doing up at this hour?"  
  
Danielle looked at the floor and said, "I couldn't sleep." Mrs. Weasley understood what Danielle meant.  
  
"Of course, I should have known. How about a cup of some relaxing tea?" Danielle smiled and nodded her head. Mrs. Weasley stood up and went to the stove to boil the water.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Mrs. Weasley asked sitting back down at the table while the water was heated.  
  
"You invite me into your house, you take Sara in, you treat me like your own daughter and this is how I repay you. And to top it all off, you still want to help me deal with it." Danielle said resting her head on her hands.  
  
"Danielle remember when you told me that you were Sara's mother. That all you wanted was her safety and happiness." Danielle nodded but was confused as to where this conversation was going. "We'll I feel the same way about you. You are like a second Daughter to me. I'm worried about you after the murder of eight of your friends." Mrs. Weasley paused to see how Danielle was reacting to this conversation.  
  
She was going to continue, but Danielle beat her to it. "Why would you be worried about the person who caused the murder of those eight friends? Especially since you and your family might well be next." Danielle said looking angrily at the wall away from Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Mrs. Weasley just looked at Danielle for a minute. "Is that what you truly think?" Danielle nodded. "You are mistaken, my dear child." Mrs. Weasley said in a tone that made Danielle look her in the eye. "If Voldemort was to kill me or my family, it would not be your fault or even because of you."  
  
Danielle just looked at Mrs. Weasley, everyone was telling her the same thing. She believed it when they said it, but as soon as she went to sleep and saw Tim's death, she forgot what they said.  
  
"Danielle, I'm not going to tell you what to think. I know that you are going through a difficult time right now, so I won't pressure you. But don't push the people who love out of your life. You'll need us before this is over." With that Mrs. Weasley gave Danielle a hug goodnight and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Christmas was a lot of fun. Danielle even found herself smiling, something she hadn't done since Tim's death. Sara spent most of the day in Danielle's lap. By the end of the day both girls were laughing and smiling like old times. Everyone was so happy to see the two girls laughing that they had to join in.  
  
Ron tried to tickle Danielle, but was hit with a pillow and soon Sara, Danielle, Ron and Harry were in a big pillow fight. Sara laughed as she threw a pillow at Fred and George making them join in the pillow fight.  
  
Soon Bill and Charlie had joined in also. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were yelling at them to stop but gave up when Sara hit them both with a pillow. They pulled out their wands and moved the furniture to the way so nothing would get broken.  
  
They proceeded to hit the others with the pillows. After a while they were all so tired that they had to stop. They all lay on the floor, with pillows and feathers all around them, laughing. Soon the adults pulled out their wands and put the room back the way it was before the pillow fight.  
  
Sara jumped up and grabbed the new wooden sled that the Danielle and Harry had given her for Christmas. "Come on Danny and Ginny, let's go sledding." Sara ran out the door.  
  
Ron and Harry followed the girls still smiling from their pillow fight. Suddenly they both fell down into the snow as the three girls speed past them on the sled. The girls slowed to a stop about twenty feet away from them and laughed. They saw the two boys pulled themselves out of the snow. All three laughed harder.  
  
Ginny and Danielle looked at each other, then smiled seductively at them and waved. They were rewarded by two snowballs hitting them. Sara just laughed as the two girls wiped the snow out of their face and glared at the boys. The boys decided the didn't want to stick around to find out what the girls were going to do and they ran quickly back into the safety of the house.  
  
"Wimps!" Danielle called after them and they both turned around and waved like the girls had done a second ago. Ginny and Danielle fell down laughing. When they got back up they noticed Sara was gone. But as soon as they started to get worried she reappeared holding the ice skates that Hermione had given her.  
  
The little girl also had a pair for Danielle and one for Ginny. The three girls went to the little pond and Ginny taught Danielle and Sara how to ice skate. Sara was so young that she got it almost immediately, but Danielle just went in little circles around the edge.  
  
When they came back in the house they were all soaking wet from the snow. They all took a quick shower and headed downstairs from dinner.  
  
That night as Danielle fell asleep she was lost in thought. "Life goes on." Danielle told herself as she closed her eyes. She was asleep instantaneously and for the first time in a long time she didn't have a nightmare.  
  
Before they knew it they were getting ready to leave for the Hogwarts Express. Bill, Charlie, Fred and George had already gone back to their own homes. Danielle knelt down in front of Sara to hug her goodbye.  
  
"Terrific Tim is up there watching you and I know he wants you to be Happy and Safe. So you do that for him. Never let that smile fade." Danielle told her as she held her closely.  
  
"Come on you two we don't want to miss the train." Mrs. Weasley called from the door. The four students along with Sara and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley piled into the car.  
  
As Danielle hugged Mrs. Weasley goodbye at platform 9 3/4 she said, "Goodbye Mrs. Weasley, I'll see you this summer. You are like a mother to me and I thank you for that." Danielle hugged her again and walked threw the barrier to the train.  
  
Danielle didn't see the tear that escaped Mrs. Weasley's eye, but neither did anyone else. Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley each took one of Sara hands and the three headed for home once again. 


	36. Tests of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, so don't sue me! I hope everyone enjoys this and I promise it will get better as it continues!  
  
Tests of Love  
  
Once on the train Ginny hugged Danielle goodbye and ran off to find her fifth year friends. Danielle and Ginny had become good friends almost like sisters, but both of them knew that they didn't hang out a lot of school. They each had their own friends in their own year.  
  
Suddenly Danielle couldn't see anymore, someone had put their hands over her eyes. "Guess who?" a disguised voice behind her said. Danielle laughed as she reach up and felt the hands on her eyes.  
  
"Hermione." She said as she noticed the hands were too soft to be Harry or Ron's.  
  
"Hey, your no fun, that was cheating." Hermione said with smile. Danielle gave her a hug.  
  
"How was your Christmas at home?" Danielle asked as they walked through the train looking for the boys who had wandered off. Hermione told her all about her break and soon they found the boys talking in low whispers in a compartment.  
  
"Planning a prank without us?" Danielle said pretending to be hurt. She sat down next to Ron and gave the two boys a fake hurt look. Hermione cuddled against Harry.  
  
"Okay, it is already past Christmas and we haven't gotten into any trouble yet this year." Harry explained to the girls.  
  
"And us Prefects plan to keep it that way dear." Hermione said smiling at him.  
  
"You know, if your weren't our girlfriends..." Ron started to say but Danielle interrupted him with a kiss. When she pulled away she said, "Are you sure you want to finish that sentence?" She had one eyebrow raised as if it was a challenge.  
  
Normal both boys jumped at a challenge, but they knew better than to challenge the girls. They girls almost always won. "No, I think I'll go back to this." He said as he kissed her again.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry. "Do you want to finish his sentence?" Harry faked an innocent look. "I didn't say anything." Hermione laughed and cuddled into his chest again.  
  
Suddenly the compartment door was flung wide open. The four of them turned to see Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle standing there.  
  
"Oh, look who we have here." Malfoy said eyeing them.  
  
"GET OUT!" Danielle yelled at him. No one had expected this from Danielle and even Malfoy stood there in shock. Once he had regained his composure he looked at Danielle who was now standing up in the middle of the compartment.  
  
"I would be a bit touchy also if I knew I was responsible for eight deaths and the future deaths of all the ones I hold dear." Malfoy knew this hit the spot when he looked at Danielle. She looked like she was about to break down and cry. Harry, Hermione and Ron didn't know what do to. They were angry, and the boys wanted to get up and pound Malfoy into the ground, but something held them in their seats.  
  
Danielle recovered as soon as she saw the look of triumph in Malfoy's face. She wasn't going to let him win.  
  
"You would know how it feels. Being a Death Eater you are responsible for many deaths. Then again, maybe you don't. Seeing as how no one really loves you, you don't hold anyone dear." Danielle said angrily while glaring at him.  
  
Malfoy was furious at her. "You don't know anything about who loves me, you wouldn't know love it bit you." Malfoy spat at her.  
  
"No, you're the one who wouldn't know love. Did you know friendship is a form of love? I offered you friendship and you threw it in my face. I didn't listen to what my friends told me about you, I decide to from my own opinion. For a while I even thought you were okay, that you weren't as bad as everyone told me you were. I could see the good in you, but then you...you..." Danielle had screamed off her anger at him and couldn't make herself complete the sentence.  
  
Malfoy didn't need her to finish the sentence, he remember the day Danielle had turned him down for a date very well. He had gotten very mad and tried to take advantage of her. He also kidnapped her and took her to Voldemort. Malfoy turned around and left with his gang. The door was shut quietly behind him. As Malfoy walked away he said under his breath, "Why does that stupid girl always get to me?"  
  
Danielle sat back down and said, "So did you all finish that essay due in Potions?" Both Hermione and Danielle shot a look at the boys. Harry and Ron both blushed and shook their heads. The two girls glared at them and shook their heads also.  
  
"What are we going to do with them?" Hermione asked Danielle. Danielle smiled and said, "This." And she leaned over and kissed Ron. Then she put her head in his lap and fell asleep.  
  
Ron blushed. Danielle had fallen asleep on him many times, but never on purpose. Hermione laughed and put her head in Harry's lap and she was soon asleep as well.  
  
"Do you think we can play chess without waking them up?" Ron asked picking the chess set up with his feet and tossing it awkwardly for Harry to catch.  
  
"There's only one way to find out." Harry said with a laugh and carefully leaned over Hermione to set up the game.  
  
Suddenly Danielle's voice filled his head. "Harry if you wake her up, you'll be sorry." Harry almost jumped, but Hermione's head was on his lap.  
  
"Aren't you asleep?" Harry asked very confused. "No, and neither is Hermione. This is a test, this is only a test of the GFTN." Danielle thought to him with laugh.  
  
"GFTN?" Harry asked not knowing what on earth was going on.  
  
"Girl Friend Testing Network. Hermione and I wanted to see that you how much you love us by seeing how long you would let us sleep on your laps. I suggest, unless you want a repeat of a few weeks ago, you don't wake her up. And telling Ron would be worse than waking up Hermione." Danielle said telepathically with a slight laugh.  
  
"This is wrong." Harry thought trying not to move.  
  
"Yeah, but it's fun. And don't even try to tell me that you don't like Hermione's head in your lap." Danielle told him. Harry laughed back and Danielle took that as a yes. Harry and Ron continued playing Chess.  
  
Danielle moved a little to get more comfortable and felt Ron brush the hair out of her face and run his fingers threw it gently. Ron swore he saw her smile in her sleep.  
  
When they were done playing chess Ron looked at Harry and said, "You know I really tired and the girls are already sleeping, I think I'll join them in slumber land. I'll go meet Danielle in her dreams." Ron said grinning at Harry.  
  
Harry groaned, but put his head back against the back cushion and was soon asleep. Ron put his arm around Danielle and leaned against the window and was soon dreaming peacefully.  
  
Danielle and Hermione opened their eyes and looked at each other. Neither one dared to move, not that they wanted to anyway. "I'm sorry to say, I told Harry about the GFTN." Danielle whispered to Hermione.  
  
Hermione just smiled and whispered back, "That's okay, he still let me sleep." Danielle and Hermione both laughed quietly. Soon the girls were asleep for real. They didn't wake up until the train had stopped. 


	37. Hide and Seek

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, so don't sue me! I hope everyone enjoys this and I promise it will get better as it continues!  
  
Hide and Seek  
  
As the train pulled into the station the four friends woke up. Danielle squeezed her eyes shut and tried to go back to sleep, it wasn't often anymore that she slept peacefully.  
  
Ron let out a quietly laugh and ran his fingers through her hair. "Sweetie, you need to get up." Ron said resting his hand on her shoulder. Danielle rolled over on to her back and looked up at him. Their eyes locked and neither one moved for a few minutes.  
  
Harry and Hermione had left them to go find an empty carriage, Ron and Danielle were to meet them there. "We really do have to go." Ron said wishing that it wasn't so. Danielle nodded and sat up. She sleepily got to her feet and Ron took her hand and led her to the carriages.  
  
The sleepy teenagers didn't talk for the rest of the ride. They all wanted to go back to sleep again, but knew that now they were awake they would be awake for a while. They made their way into the great hall for dinner.  
  
Hermione and Danielle exchanged glances and didn't sit down with the boys. "We will be right back." Danielle said as the two girls walk out of the great hall and towards the bathroom.  
  
As Danielle was standing in front of the mirror washing her hands she head someone mutter something and a hard thud. Danielle called, "Hermione are you okay?" She turned around to see Hermione laying on the floor stunned and Malfoy standing over her body.  
  
Danielle knew better than to let him anywhere near her. "What do you want?" Danielle spat at him. "To talk to you alone, but I knew that you wouldn't let me." He explained.  
  
"You realize I could kill you right now, and no one would care." Danielle said reaching for her wand, but noticed it wasn't there.  
  
"Looking for this?" He said holding her wand.  
  
"You know as well as I do that I don't need it." She said crossing her arms in front of her.  
  
"Maybe not, but considering your last experience with wandless magic I figured it would slow you down." He said glaring at her.  
  
"Just give me back my wand and tell me what you want. Quickly before I decided to kill you for everything you have done to me and my friends." Danielle said impatiently.  
  
"I wanted to warn you." Malfoy said in a voice that almost sounded caring.  
  
"I can take care of myself." Danielle shouted angrily.  
  
"I saw how much his death hurt you and I don't want you to go through that again." Malfoy said taking a step closer.  
  
"Stay back!" Danielle shouted seeing his step. "This is just a trap, you want to be my friend so you can deliver me into the waiting arms of the Voldemort." Danielle said glaring at him then suddenly yelled, "Again."  
  
Malfoy didn't say anything for a minute. She was right; he was supposed to deliver her to the dark lord again, but at the same time he still had some feeling for her.  
  
"Have it your way." He said throwing her wand at her and walking out.  
  
Danielle walked over to the limp Hermione lying on the floor. "Enervate." Danielle said and Hermione slowing opened her eyes. Danielle explained what happened and the two girls decided that they were no longer hungry and they headed toward Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Harry, Hermione and I don't feel good. We're going to bed." Danielle said telepathically to Harry who was still in the great hall waiting eating.  
  
"Ron and I both hope you two feel better." Harry told her back. When the boys got to the common room after dinner they went in to check on the girls. The first bed they got to was Hermione's. She was still awake reading a potions book.  
  
"Hey, I heard you weren't feeling well." Harry said as the two boys sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Yeah, we ran into Malfoy in the bathroom. He stunned me, so he could talk to Danielle. She wouldn't tell me what he said, but we decided to come up here. I haven't heard anything from her, I think she's asleep." Hermione told them this and went back to reading her book.  
  
It wasn't that she didn't care about Danielle, she just knew her well enough to know that Danielle liked her space. Harry got up and walked over to Danielle's bed.  
  
"Danielle?" He called softly, but there was no answer. Harry quietly pulled apart the curtains on her bed and he groaned.  
  
"What?" Hermione and Ron said at the same time.  
  
"She's not here." Harry said and he went to her trunk. "Neither is her invisibility cloak or her map." Ron ran out of the room into the boy's dorms. Harry and Hermione sat there listing off the places she might be.  
  
A few minutes later Ron came back and said, "You'll never guess what else she took." Ron said coming over to the bed. "Your map." Ron said shaking his head.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Hermione asked knowing that Danielle needed to be with her friends, no matter what she might say on the outside.  
  
"Come on, we'll find her without the map, let's grab my invisibility cloak." Hermione threw a robe on and ran out after the boys. Danielle let out a sigh and got out from under the bed. She would have just put the cloak on and stay in the bed, but she couldn't risk one of her friends feeling for her there. She put her map back in her trunk and left the cloak on her bed.  
  
She walked over to the boy's dorms and put Harry's map back. She knew she shouldn't have taken it, but she really wanted to be alone. She went back to her dorm and found Shadow out of her tower for once. Danielle went over to the window as Shadow jumped up on the windowsill.  
  
"No one understands me, Shadow." Danielle said to the purring cat. "I wish I was a cat, life would be so simple. Just eat and sleep all day, what else could be better?" Shadow just licked her hand comfortingly. "Everyone keeps telling me that nothing bad is going to happen, but it already has. Tim is dead; doesn't anyone understand that? One of my oldest friends is dead. Everyone just tells me that I need to move on; that I can't live in the past. I agree, but he's only been dead for about three weeks. For years Tim was the only person I had that could be considered a friend. Back at the orphanage we were all like family, we all suffered at the hands of Mr. Hunt, some more than others. Now, he's dead. I loved him, I really did. Not like I love Ron or Hermione or Harry. He was different; he knew everything and still liked me. None of my friends know everything about my past. They don't know how mean Mr. Hunt really was. I will never tell them what happened whenever Mr. Hunt got really mad. Tim knew. The one person in the world who knew, the only person I could talk to about anything, and he is dead."  
  
Danielle stopped there. Shadow was still licking her hand. Danielle felt much better, even though she hadn't talked to a person. Shadow was a good listener, and the best part was that Shadow wouldn't judge her by what she said and she couldn't tell anyone.  
  
Danielle turned around and saw Harry, Hermione and Ron appear from under Harry's invisibility cloak. "What the hell?" Danielle said when she saw them.  
  
"We saw you put the map back in my truck." Harry explained.  
  
"What did you hear?" Danielle asked with a very scared look on her face.  
  
"Danielle, we just want to help you." Hermione said sensing that this conversation was going to end badly. They had been eaves dropping and heard things Danielle didn't want to tell them.  
  
"What did you mean he was the only person you could talk to?" Ron said yelling at her. Danielle's face now showed a mixture of hurt and anger.  
  
"You had no right." She yelled as she ran from the dorm room. Hermione glared at Ron.  
  
"You stupid idiot." Hermione spat at him and ran out after Danielle. Hermione got there just in time to see Danielle slip on out of common room with her invisibility cloak and map in her hands.  
  
"Great," Hermione said when the boys caught up, "Now she really did leave." Hermione was to upset with both boys to talk to them. Harry hadn't said anything, but Hermione knew his thoughts were along the same line and Ron's. She went up to her room and put a spell on the room so only someone who slept there could open it. Then she cast a silencing charm on it so she couldn't hear the boy's banging to be let in.  
  
It was still early; there was no one else in all of Gryffindor tower. Shadow jumped up on the bed next to Hermione. Hermione stroked the purring cat and said, "I understand why Danielle talks to you. You are good at keeping secrets and you don't ever judge or say the wrong thing." Shadow licked Hermione's hand, but when Crookshanks showed up she decided to leave and go back to her tower.  
  
Harry and Ron did go up to the girl's room, but soon realized that they were not going to get in there. They decided their best bet was to go find Danielle. They had Harry's map this time, so it couldn't be that hard.  
  
Harry got the map and said, "I swear I am up to no good." He saw a dot labeled 'Potter' in Hagrid's Hut. Harry sighed. "Ron, I know you're not going to like this, but I think we should let Danielle be for tonight. She's with Hagrid and that's a good place for her."  
  
Ron glared at Harry. "Don't you want to know what she meant when she was talking tonight?" Ron asked with a touch on anger in his voice.  
  
"Yes I do, but we probably are not going to get it tonight, even if we found her. Not to mention I think we both need to cool down a little before we talk to her about this. If I saw her right now, I might go rip her apart." Harry said and Ron reluctantly agreed.  
  
They slipped a piece of parchment under the girl's door. Hermione saw and read it.  
  
Hermione, We are sorry Hermione. We aren't going looking for her, she's down and Hagrid's. We both decided that we need to cool off a little before we talked to her, so we are going to bed. If you talk to her before us, please tell her we are sorry, but we would like to speak to her about what we heard. Harry and Ron  
  
Hermione sigh. "Those boys." She muttered to herself as she took off the charms and crawled into bed. She lay awake for a long time thinking about what Danielle had said.  
  
"They don't know how mean Mr. Hunt really was. I will never tell them what happened whenever Mr. Hunt got really mad. Tim knew. The one person in the world who knew, the only person I could talk to about anything, and he is dead."  
  
"Knew what?" Hermione said to herself. "It must be really bad if it was worse than those beatings. If so, I understand why you wouldn't want to tell us." Hermione fell asleep before her roommates started to come in to go to bed. So much had happened during that night. 


	38. Understandings

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, so don't sue me! I hope everyone enjoys this and I promise it will get better as it continues!  
  
Understandings  
  
Danielle went out into the cold winter night. She wandered around the lake, but there was something out there that scared her. She didn't know what it was, but it felt like someone was watching her. As fear started to over take her she ran to the nearest place, Hagrid's Hut.  
  
"Danielle?" Hagrid said as he opened the door to the very scared out of breath girl. "What's wrong?" Danielle didn't answer, but Hagrid motioned her inside and she sat in a comfy armchair. Hagrid left for a few moments and returned with a cup of steaming hot tea for her.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Oh no," Danielle thought to herself, "Harry and Ron decided to follow me." But much to her surprise it wasn't Harry or Ron, it was Dumbledore.  
  
"Good evening Professor Dumbledore." Hagrid said opening the door to let him enter. Dumbledore saw Danielle immediately and went over to sit in an armchair next to her.  
  
"Danielle, what is it?" Dumbledore asked in a calming voice.  
  
"No one understands, Professor." Danielle said looking at the patterns in the air that the steam from her tea made.  
  
"Understands what?" Dumbledore asked still in his claming voice. Danielle took of sip of the hot tea and looked at her professor. "Tim is dead and it's all my fault. Everyone just keeps telling me that I have to move on a forget it, but Tim was like family to me. He was the only person who knew everything, the only one that I could tell anything to." Danielle looked down and her tea and bit her lip.  
  
"Danielle," Dumbledore began softly, "first off, Tim's death is not your fault. Look at me." Dumbledore said in a tone of voice so different then before that Danielle knew she didn't have a choice and she raised her head to look at the old man.  
  
"It is not your fault. I know that it is easy to blame yourself, but you can't. Secondly, I know Tim's death is hard on you. For years you lived under the same torment. I'm sure Tim knew a lot more than any of us do about what that man did to you and the other children. But as for the only one you could talk to, that is not true. You have many people myself included you love you. If there is ever anything that you wish to discuss or ask, my door is anyways open. You have many friends who want to help, we are only waiting for you to let us." Dumbledore told her and Danielle put down her tea and gave him a hug.  
  
"Why do I feel I am responsible for all of this?" Danielle said sitting back down. Dumbledore gave her a sad smile and said, "Because Voldemort planted that thought in your head with his letter." Danielle took another sip of hot tea.  
  
"But what if something happens to the other people I love?" Danielle said with a very worried look. After another small sad smile Dumbledore said, "We are doing everything in our power to protect them."  
  
Danielle nodded. This didn't make her feel too much better, after all her parents were under the secret keeper charm when Voldemort killed them.  
  
"So what is this I hear about a fight?" Dumbledore asked. Danielle blushed and told him the story. She told him about Malfoy in the bathroom, and stunning Hermione. She told him that she hid under the bed to avoid her friends, but they stayed under the invisibility cloak.  
  
"They heard me tell Shadow that Tim was the only one I could tell things to and Ron got furious. I could tell Harry wanted to say something like Ron did, but held his tongue. Hermione tried to be understanding, but she spied as well. She let them listen to something they weren't meant to hear." Danielle said with anger flashing in her eyes.  
  
"Danielle maybe you should talk to them in the morning, explain things like you just did here." Dumbledore suggested.  
  
"They probably don't want to talk to me." Danielle said starring back into her almost empty teacup.  
  
"All three of them love you very much and are probably very worried right now." Dumbledore said. "Come on, let's get you someplace to sleep, I assume you don't want to go back to your dorm." Dumbledore said with a small smile. Danielle shook her head.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore Sir, Danielle can stay in my extra room." Hagrid offered. He had been present for the whole conversation, but stayed quiet. "Very well, Goodnight you two." Dumbledore said walking to the door. "Danielle, do work it out with Ron. The two of you make such a sweet couple." Dumbledore said with a wink. Danielle blushed and followed Hagrid into his spare room.  
  
She was instantly asleep. She awoke the next morning late. Danielle looked around and didn't know where she was. Then she remembered the fight and running out of the castle. Danielle closed her eyes tightly and rolled over to her other side, not wanting it to be morning. She didn't want to go face her friends; she just wanted to go back to sleep and stay there for the next few days or maybe weeks.  
  
Suddenly she felt someone brush the hair out of her face and sit down on the bed. Danielle slowly opened her eyes, not sure if she wanted to know who it was. Before she knew it she was starring into Ron's eyes. She could hear Harry and Hermione talking to Hagrid in another room.  
  
Danielle looked into Ron's eyes, his pain over the night before was very evident. She broke the gaze and rolled over so her back was to him. She didn't feel him move, or know how he got there, but suddenly he was lying next to her with his arm holding her tight. She felt right at home in his arms. She didn't know how they ever got into this fight.  
  
"I should have talked to him." Danielle thought to herself. After a while of just enjoying the comfort of his embrace, Danielle broke the silence. "Ron, I'm sorry."  
  
Ron just held her tighter and said, "You have nothing to apologize for, I'm the one that is sorry." Danielle laughed, now they would probably start an argument over who needs to be sorry.  
  
"I should have talked to you about what I'm going through. I just didn't think you wanted to hear how upset I was about Tim." Danielle said as she laced her fingers with Ron's.  
  
"I admit I was jealous when it came to Tim, but I realize that he was an important part of your life. I know that just because you have a different life now, you can't just forget the past and he was part of that past." Ron said and kissed her on the back of the neck.  
  
"Thank you. And I shouldn't have said that he was the only one I could talk to. I know I can talk to you and Harry and Hermione. There are just some things that I can't bring myself to talk about, do you understand?" Danielle said as she rolled over still in his embrace. Ron nodded and kissed her.  
  
"You know the only good thing about fighting?" Ron said giving her a big grin. Danielle raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to say something, but Ron covered it with his before she could. When they pulled apart Ron said, "The making up."  
  
Danielle laughed and said, "You mean that making OUT." The two teenagers laughed and Danielle rolled over again, she just wanted to be held by the boy she loved.  
  
Soon Harry and Hermione came in and found the their two best friends asleep in each other's arms. "I thought they were supposed to talk about it, not sleep." Harry said with a small laugh.  
  
"I'm just happy that they seem to have worked it out." Hermione said. "They really should get up though." Hermione added looking at her watch.  
  
Suddenly Hermione and Harry looked at each other and grinned. "Ready?" Harry asked and Hermione nodded. "One. Two. Three. JUMP." Harry yelled and both Hermione and Harry took a running jump onto the bed that Danielle and Ron where peacefully sleeping.  
  
Ron woke up just in time to shield both himself and Danielle from their jumping friends, but Danielle screamed loudly as she was bounced about a foot and a half off the bed.  
  
Soon a pillow fight had broken out between the four teenagers. It started out as Ron and Danielle against Harry and Hermione, but soon both boys began hitting the girls and it was then boys against girls.  
  
Suddenly Danielle stopped swinging her pillow and looked up at the door. The others slowly did the same. The four teenagers stopped laughing and blushed deeply to see Professor Dumbledore standing in the door. Danielle looked around and saw that they were all covered in feathers, some of which were still settling down, and all four were on the floor tangled up in a big mass of bodies.  
  
Dumbledore laughed and waved his wand. The feathers were all back with their pillows. "Good to see things are back to normal." Dumbledore said smiling brightly at the all. The four scrambled to get up off the floor. "Unfortunately, only one of you doesn't have class right now. I suggest you three head along to charms."  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron started to leave the room. They all gave Danielle and hug and an apology on their way out. Dumbledore gave them a note to excuse them from the missed part of class.  
  
Danielle smiled as she followed Dumbledore out of Hagrid's guest room and found breakfast for herself, Dumbledore and Hagrid.  
  
When all three had eaten Dumbledore said, "I'm glad you are your friends have reached an understanding. United we stand, divided we fall." Danielle had a felling he wasn't just talking about her and her friends, but something on a much bigger scale. 


	39. Lions and Snakes

Lions and Snakes  
  
Soon it was time for Gryffindor's second Quidditch game and Harry was a nervous wreck. That morning he kept walking in the same small squared around the common room.  
  
If any of his friends, or anyone in the common room for that matter, spoke about something other than strategy for the second game he would punch them in the face. It only took two first years in the hospital wing for the rest of them to get the point.  
  
"Harry, sit down." Hermione commanded, she couldn't take lap around the common room. Danielle and Ron agreed, but decided not to say anything.  
  
"Relax." Hermione said standing up to rub his shoulders when she realized he was not going to sit down. "We already won the first game." She reminded him.  
  
"Against Hufflepuff, big deal if we lost to them the entire team would be dead right now." Harry said with a tone that told Danielle that her brother would disown her if she let them score one goal.  
  
Danielle put a pillow over her mouth and let out a controlled scream. She wanted to get her point across to the people that would find it funny, without making her brother angry. Luckily he didn't hear, he was still going to about how the had to win the game that afternoon.  
  
Harry had found two very good beaters, but they were not even in the same league as the Weasley twins. Ron laughed at Danielle's face when she pulled the pillow away.  
  
"And what do you think is so funny?" Harry asked spinning around to glare at him. Ron had to work really hard to keep from laughing again.  
  
"Oh, we were looking into the fire trying to master the new concept for Divination and we both swore we saw Professor Trelawney's death. After all these year of her predicting student's death, students are predicting hers." Danielle said quickly to keep Ron from joining the first years in the hospital wing.  
  
Harry just glared at her. Danielle saw the look in Harry's eyes and knew he was going to tell her off for not keeping her mind on the upcoming game. "I'm going to go warm up, want to help Ron?" Danielle asked walking quickly out of the common room. Ron jumped up and followed quickly. He didn't care where they were going or what they were going to do, he just didn't want to be in that common room with Harry for another second. He would have retaken his O.W.L.s if necessary.  
  
Suddenly they heard Hermione yell, "Wait up." Harry tried to follow as well, but Hermione stopped him. "No, you need to go over strategies for the game, Danielle needs some hands on warm up time." Harry looked like he was going to protest, but Hermione kissed him on the lips and ran off with her friends before he could.  
  
At one that afternoon the Quidditch teams were in changing for the game. Ron had gotten the job of commentating the games that year and he was coming up with new put downs for the Slytherins that would make Professor McGonagall take the job away.  
  
The players soon took their place on the field. Ron and Hermione sat up with the teachers, cheering on their boyfriend and girlfriend.  
  
"Oh look, the beautiful Danielle Potter takes her place in front of the goals." Ron said dramatically for the crowd of students to hear.  
  
Hermione laughed, but leaned over mimicking his voice and said, "And the Handsome Harry Potter takes his place high overhead."  
  
"Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall yelled, but when the two looked there was a slight smile on her face. "Sorry Professor." Ron said trying to not laugh.  
  
"And they're off." Ron yelled as Madam Hooch let the balls go and the game began. "And Gryffindor has the quaffle, and look at Brittany Johnson go. She passes to her fellow chaser, Joanna Mills. And she shoots and." Ron paused while the Slytherin keeper sped towards the quaffle, but went to fast and missed it. "SCORE. Ten points for Gryffindor." Ron yelled over the cheers from the Gryffindor supporters.  
  
"The slimy Slytherins have possession of the quaffle. Oh that was close." Ron said as one of the bludgers hit by a Gryffindor beater only narrowly missed the Slytherin chasers' head. "Too bad, better luck next time Chris Low." Ron said to the beater.  
  
"Oh look a wonderful safe by the beautiful Gryffindor keeper. Danielle Potter passes to Brittany Johnson. Oh look at that passing done by the Gryffindor chasers. And ten more points for Gryffindor." Ron shouted excitedly through the cheers once again.  
  
"The score is now 20 to 0 with the sucky Slytherins losing, but what else is new."  
  
"Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall yelled again, but she didn't have a smile this time. She made a grab to take away the speaker, but Ron and Hermione placed themselves in between it and her.  
  
"Slytherin again has possession of the quaffle, but oh, look at the bludgers go." Ron yelled as the bludgers smashed into the cashers back causing him to drop the quaffle to Joanna Mills. All the Gryffindor students cheered their wonderful beater and chaser.  
  
Soon the score was 110 to 0. The Slytherins had tried all their best moves, but were shot down every time. Danielle was just too quick for their chasers, who were the best players on the Slytherin team. Malfoy and Harry still hovered high above the field looking for the snitch.  
  
"And another ten point for Gryffindor." Ron said with a big smile as Joanna Mills passed the quaffle to Brittany Johnson who scored. "If the Slytherins don't start scoring against the beautiful angel keeper, even the snitch won't save them." Ron yelled loudly and Professor McGonagall yelled at him again.  
  
Suddenly Harry started diving fast. The other players stopped to watch. Malfoy was fast on Harry's heals. "And Harry Potter's seen the snitch. But the Slytherin seeker, Malfoy is right on his tail." Ron yelled with at touch of worry in his voice.  
  
The dive of the two seekers was steep and fast. They really did look like they were going to crash, but at the last second, Harry Potter pulled up and leveled off. Malfoy on the other hand was not as good of a flyer and didn't manage to pull up as Harry did. Harry flew back up high and started to look for the snitch for real this time.  
  
Malfoy wasn't hurt badly, well except his ego. He managed to get back on his broom and the game continued again. It was not more than two minutes until Harry started another dive.  
  
"Is this another wronsky feint? Or has Harry Potter seen the snitch?" Ron said with a mysterious voice. Malfoy tried to follow Harry, but didn't want a repeat of what had just happened. By the time Malfoy realized that this wasn't a second trick, it was too late, Harry was within an inch of the snitch. Malfoy tried to do something, but before he could react at all, it was in Harry's hands.  
  
"And Harry Potter has caught the snitch worth 150 points. Gryffindor wins 270 to 0. The Sucky Slimy Slytherins are just that; SUCKY and SMILY." Ron yelled through cheers of delight.  
  
Professor McGonagall yelled at him again, but the cheers from the Gryffindors about winning the game, and the fact that Harry Potter wouldn't kill anyone now, were deafening and her scolding couldn't be heard.  
  
"And the Handsome Seeker named Harry Potter wins the game for Gryffindor." Hermione said leaning over again.  
  
"With help from the stunningly gorgeous Keeper, Danielle Potter." Ron added.  
  
"Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall yelled for the last time that evening.  
  
"Oh yeah, and we can't forget, the chasers; Brittany Johnson, Joanna Mills, and Susan Sheppard." Ron said quickly before Professor McGonagall got any madder.  
  
Hermione leaned over again and said, "Or the beaters; Chris Low and Sean Anderson." Ron and Hermione then both yelled, "Gryffindor Wins." They smiled to each other and went down to congratulate their boyfriend and girlfriend.  
  
"Good game." Ron said to Harry and Danielle as they walked out of the changing rooms. Danielle just smiled at him.  
  
"I told you there was nothing to worry about." Hermione said giving Harry a hug. Harry laughed and said, "I guess I was overreacting just a little." Danielle put her hand over her mouth to muffle her laughs.  
  
"What?" Harry said eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"A little? You over reacted a little? You put three first years in the hospital wing and you call that overreacting a little?" Danielle said laughing slightly.  
  
"Okay, maybe I over reacted a lot." Harry said with a sigh then added as an explanation, "But we won."  
  
Danielle hugged him and said, "And that's all that matters, as long as you do say your sorry to everyone for jumping down our throats."  
  
"Yes Mom." Harry said with a sigh. All of them laughed and headed off towards Gryffindor tower. When they got there they found a huge table set up with lots of food stolen from the kitchen.  
  
Ginny went over and gave Danielle a hug and said, "That was a great game you two. Fred and George said that I was to carry on in their place with stealing food from the kitchen." She motioned towards to food.  
  
"Carry on in their place?" Ron said eying all the food, "Little sister you have just outdone two of your older brothers." With that he walked over and took a slice of the perfect looking apple pie and sat down on a couch in front of the fire.  
  
Danielle came over and sat down next to him. She curled up with his arm around her and rested her head against his chest. Ron glared at her when he noticed he only got to eat half the piece of pie he had gotten because she had eaten the other half.  
  
Danielle smiled innocently at him and he could help but smile back. "Since your going to eat half anyhow, what kind should I get this time?" Ron asked standing up to get another piece. "We have apple, pumpkin, Boston Cream, blueberry, strawberry, Oreo cookie, and banana cream."  
  
Danielle looked over at the table. "The Oreo cookie sounds good." Ron pick up a piece and went to sit back down in their last position.  
  
Harry suddenly stood up on a table and got everyone's attention. "I would just like to say that I am sorry for my attitude for the past few days. I was wrong to be so mean and cruel to all of you. I would also like to thank everyone of the team for their excellently played game, and all of you who showed up to support us. That's all, right Danielle." Harry said looking at Danielle.  
  
Danielle laughed and nodded and Harry got off the table. He went over to sit with Hermione who was telling Danielle how much fun it was commentating a match. "Hey, you didn't do anything, I'm the commentator." Ron said with a mock glare at Hermione.  
  
"Sure you are, just keep telling yourself that." Hermione said just to be funny, but Ron didn't get it. "What?" He said screwing up with face to show his confusion. Danielle and Hermione laughed and changed to topic.  
  
"So what are you doing with all your free time?" Hermione asked Danielle. Danielle never told them what she did during her independent study times. Since Danielle had promised not to keep secrets from them, unless they had to be kept she decided to answer the question.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore has been helping me learn how to do wandless magic reliably and without making myself sick." Danielle explained. Hermione found this interesting, but Harry and Ron were upset. Danielle knew that they didn't like the idea that she used wandless magic. They could only see that it made her sick and it was something that she shouldn't do. Luckily Harry and Ron were smart enough to keep their opinions to themselves.  
  
Danielle was just getting used to telling them things, they knew that if they jumped on her for it, she would stop. Danielle saw their reaction and said, "Professor Dumbledore has me under a close eye and won't let me get sick." The boy's smiled and decided it was best that she learn how to use it without making herself sick.  
  
Danielle didn't tell them about the unforgivable curses, she didn't want to ever think about herself using them and she would rather people didn't know she could do them.  
  
Danielle made herself comfortable on Ron's lap and soon fell asleep. Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed up for a while talking.  
  
"You guys really need to learn to be less protective of Danielle." Hermione scolded. Harry sighed and Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"We are just worried about her; we don't want anything to happen to her." Harry said trying to make Hermione understand.  
  
"Yes, but if your guys make it clear that you don't want her doing things, she's not going to tell us when she does them and soon she won't talk to us at all." Hermione said and the boys nodded. "You guys do realize that there is something big that happened at the orphanage that she still hasn't told any of us." Hermione said looking at the two boys.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said with a frown, "Something about Mr. Hunt getting really mad." Ron glared into the fire.  
  
"If I knew how I'd go use Advada Kedavra on him." Ron said not taking his eyes off the fire.  
  
"You wouldn't be alone, I think all three of us would, along with many other people." Hermione said as a tear fell down her face. Harry pulled her into a hug. Hermione wanted Danielle to open up to them, but knew it would take her a while.  
  
Soon they decided that they were going to bed. Ron carefully picked up Danielle and carried her into her room. Danielle woke up right after he picked her up, but Ron refused to put her down. Danielle protested all the way up to the room.  
  
"Ron, put me down this instant." But Ron could see that she was smiling brightly, so he wouldn't. Once Harry and Ron had given their girlfriends a kiss goodnight and the other girl a hug they left.  
  
Hermione went over to Danielle's bed a sat down pulling the curtains closed around.  
  
"Danielle," Hermione began slowly, "I know that it's difficult to tell Harry and Ron things. Well, with Harry being your overprotective brother and Ron begin the overprotective boyfriend."  
  
Danielle laughed and said, "I believe overprotective in the understatement of the year." Hermione joined in her laughter.  
  
Once they stopped, which took a while since whenever they got started they couldn't seem to stop, Hermione said, "You know they only do it because they love you." Danielle nodded. She loved them as well and would be just as devastated if something happened to them, but she didn't go around controlling their lives.  
  
"If I promised not to tell them, would tell me stuff?" Hermione asked giving Danielle a sad look.  
  
"Harry is your boyfriend, do you really think you wouldn't tell him?" Danielle asked giving her a skeptical look.  
  
"Hey, I tell you things about Harry and Ron all the time and you don't run off and tell them, at least you better not. If Harry ever knew I told you about that evening in the astronomy tower, he would kill me." Hermione said giving Danielle a look that said, 'you better not have.'  
  
Danielle laughed and said, "I didn't tell anyone, but Ron told me about it, so Harry can't get to made if he told Ron."  
  
Hermione blushed deeply and got a very scared look on her face as she said, "He told Ron?" Danielle nodded but told Hermione that it would be okay.  
  
"I think we both need to have someone to talk to that we can trust not to tell other people." Danielle said with a small laugh.  
  
"I agree and I have to talk to Harry about telling Ron our private things." Hermione said with a glare.  
  
"You told also." Danielle reminded her.  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't get caught telling." Hermione said with an evil grin. The two girls collapsed onto the bed in another fit of laughter.  
  
"I think we are in serious need of some girl time. I say we sneak off to Hogsmeade this weekend just to two of us. We can go shopping and stuff." Hermione said.  
  
"Hey, maybe I can owl Sirius and Remus and see if they want to meet us their for a little while. They have some wonderful ideas for pranks to play of the boys." Danielle said and Hermione nodded her agreement.  
  
"Oh," Hermione said excitedly, "Not that this is something I usually do, but I heard a nail type place just opened in Hogsmeade, we could go get a manicure and pedicure." Danielle looked at her friend. This wasn't something Hermione normally do.  
  
"Sure, it sounds like a fun girl time thing to do. Just wait till the boys hear not only are we ditching them for the day, but we are going to a nail place."  
  
"Yeah, they'll probably think we've been possessed or someone drank some polyjuice potion and are pretending to be us." Hermione and both girls started laughing again.  
  
"Goodnight Danielle." Hermione said getting up and walking over to her own bed.  
  
"Goodnight Hermione, pleasant dreams." Danielle said curling up and smiling as Shadow decided to curl up with her instead of sleeping in the tower. Danielle fell asleep instantly with the purring cat curled up by her side. 


	40. Nails and Pranks

Nails and Pranks  
  
That Saturday Danielle and Hermione got up early. The boys had gotten up early and were already in the common room when the girls came down.  
  
"What are you doing up?" Ron asked when he saw them come down the stairs.  
  
"Why are you up?" Hermione asked not wanting to answer his question. The girls decided that they wouldn't tell the boys, they might try to follow them or something.  
  
"I asked you first." Ron said childishly.  
  
"You know what, we won't tell you, you don't tell us." Danielle said holding her map and invisibility cloak behind her so they couldn't see them.  
  
"No, we want to know were our girlfriends are going." Harry said glaring at them.  
  
"Your girlfriends need to girl time, and if you try to follow us, you will be more than sorry." Hermione said walking over to door and holding it open for Danielle.  
  
"Have a good day boys." Danielle said as she walked out the open door. The boys just looked at the door as it swung shut behind the girls.  
  
"Girl time?" Harry said looking at Ron who just shrugged. "So what do you want to do today since we don't have the girls here?" Ron asked with sigh. "We could finish planning that prank we've been working on for them." Harry said with an evil smile and the two boys ran up to their dorm room.  
  
The girls slipped under the invisibility cloak and muttered "Princess Pranks" over the map to make sure no teachers would see them sneak to Hogsmeade. They got there without trouble and headed straight for the nail place.  
  
"Pick a color nail polish." The lady told them before they sat down in the wonderful massage chairs.  
  
"Which one?" Hermione said holding up a pretty blue and a polish that changes with your mood.  
  
"Let's both get the mood polish, I think it will be fun." Danielle said smiling and Hermione nodded. They sat and talked for the hour that it took for their manicure and pedicure. As they left both of their hands and feet had a yellow nail polish.  
  
"I guess this means that we are both Happy." There were many colors that it could turn. Yellow was happy, orange was ecstatic, blue was sad, red was mad or angry, green was jealous, black was depressed, white was peaceful, and purple was passionate. There were also mixtures of colors, which would result in strips. The girls laughed as they looked at their nails, wondering how long it would be until they changed.  
  
Around noon they hiked up the hill a little way out of the downtown part of Hogsmeade and found a little cave up there. Remus and Sirius were waiting for them there.  
  
"Sirius." Danielle said giving him a big hug.  
  
"Hi girls, how is your girls day out going?" He asked returning the hug.  
  
"Great!" Hermione said excitedly. "Look at the cool nail polish we got, it changes with your mood." She said holding out her hands from Remus to see while Danielle showed Sirius.  
  
"Well, we definitely have two teenage girls here." Sirius said with a laugh and the other three joined in. The four sat around eating the candy that the girls had picked up at Honeydukes that morning.  
  
"So I heard you two might have some pranks for us to play on Harry and Ron?" Hermione said eagerly. The two men laughed with evil smiles on their faces.  
  
"Us have pranks, what would give you such an idea, we would never play a prank on someone." Sirius said trying to look innocent. Hermione just raised her eyebrows and Sirius began to tell her about some pranks they might be able to use.  
  
"You could bewitch their boxers to fly around the common room away from them when they try to chase them." Remus suggested, "And a good hint, make sure they are embarrassing boxers." The girls laughed at the thought.  
  
"You could stop the clocks so that they would get up late." Sirius said, remembering how Lily had done that to the boys on the first trip to Hogsmeade, they almost didn't make it.  
  
"Oh, charming the ink so that it turns invisible until you say the undo spell is always fun. You can do it so that there is not undo spell, but the boys do their homework so little that preventing then from doing it when the do would not be good." Remus said and they all laughed knowing that the boys usually either copied the girls homework when they weren't looking or did it ten minutes before it was due.  
  
They were also given other ideas. Some they decided were a must use, others they thought they shouldn't do for fear of being killed by the boys. The girls had a wonderful time with Sirius and Remus, Professor Lupin to Hermione. They were sad to see the two men leave around two, but soon got over it when they went shopping.  
  
They ended up getting some joke stuff from Zonkos to use on Harry and Ron. They also got more chocolate, the girls favorite candy. They decided that they wanted to do something unexpected for the two girls, so they decided to get their ears pierced.  
  
"We can always take it out if we don't like it, right?" Danielle said getting nervous.  
  
"Right." Hermione said to calm Danielle and herself down. A while later they emerged with newly pierced ears.  
  
"That didn't hurt nearly as much as I thought it would." Hermione said with a smile. Danielle frowned at her and said, "Speak for yourself, mine are still burning." They then headed into the three broomsticks for some butterbeer.  
  
"Mmm." Hermione said after the first slip. "I can't ever imagine how we lived without this stuff before." Hermione continued before taking another slip.  
  
"You know the boys are probably wondering where we are." Danielle said holding the hot butterbeer in her hands to warm her up.  
  
"Yeah, but they could use the guy bonding time anyway." Hermione said after she finished another slip of the hot liquid and decided that Danielle's method of warming up your hands was a good one.  
  
"You do realize that they probably used to day to plan some prank on us that will be waiting for us when we get back." Danielle said with a look of anticipation and worry on her face.  
  
"Yeah, but let them bring it on, we've got enough revenge planed to last till next year." Hermione said before she gulped off the end of her butterbeer and got another one. After both girls had three hot butterbeers each they decided that they had enough; they didn't really want to get drunk. They headed for home with all their new things smiling about the boy's reaction to their earrings would be.  
  
The girls walked into the common room to find all their dorm mates glaring at Harry and Ron. "What happened?" Hermione asked one of the girls.  
  
"Those two tried another prank on you. They set up dungbombs to explode when someone opened the door, expecting one of you to open the door first. But no, we did and now our room smells like, well you know." Lavender said loud enough for Ron and Harry to hear.  
  
"Harry Potter get you butt upstairs and clean our room this instant." Hermione yelled at him across the common room. "The same goes for your Ronald Weasley." Danielle said matching Hermione's tone and volume. The two boys groaned and headed upstairs.  
  
"Quick this is our chance to pull ours." Danielle whispered and the two girls ran to the boy's dorm. Danielle wanted to test her wandless magic so she cast the spell wandlessly and they ran back downstairs before they could get caught.  
  
Harry and Ron soon came back downstairs. "Your royal bedchamber is clean your highnesses." Harry said with a bow to the girls. All the sixth year girls except Hermione and Danielle went up to bed.  
  
"So how was your girl time?" Ron said as Danielle curled up next to him. "Great." Danielle said tilting her head for him to see her new earrings.  
  
"What the hell did you two do?" Ron said seeing it. Harry suddenly saw Hermione's and his reaction was the same.  
  
"Lots of girls have pierced ears." Danielle said defensively.  
  
"Yeah, but this is totally unlike either of you." Harry said.  
  
"So we felt like a change?" Hermione said and the two girls suddenly started laughing.  
  
"I'm tired, I think I'm going to bed, coming Ron?" Harry said getting up and giving Hermione a goodnight kiss. Ron kissed Danielle goodnight and followed him upstairs.  
  
"Should we wait down here or in the safety of our room?" Hermione asked with a smile. Before Danielle could answer they heard the boys scream at them from upstairs.  
  
"Hermione Granger and Danielle Potter." The girls started laughing hysterically down in the common room. The boys came thundering back downstairs.  
  
"What did you do to our room?" Harry asked with a very mad glare. The girls tried to answer, but couldn't manage to because they were laughing so hard.  
  
"Why is our room flipped upside down?" Ron yelled at them as they were finally getting to the point that they could talk. Unfortunately this sent them into another laughing fit. Harry and Ron through their hands up in the air and left the common room. Suddenly they stuck their heads around the corner.  
  
"Since you made our beds unusable, we're taking yours." Ron said with a big grin. The girls just started laughing again. The boy's went up to the girls room and got in their beds, but as they did they were transported to their own upside down bed in their own room and were stuck there.  
  
"Hermione Granger and Danielle Potter." They yelled again. The girls suddenly appeared in their door and collapsed in more laughter to see the boys stuck in their beds.  
  
When the girls finally were able to stand up and leave Danielle said, "Don't worry boys the spell will wear off at midnight and you will be perfectly fine."  
  
The girls walked out of the room to the boys yelling at them. The girls took of the transporter charms and got into their beds and feel asleep quickly, it had been a very long, but wonderful, day. 


	41. SORRY, MY FAULT!! :(

I'm sorry to anyone I scared out there about them shutting down the harry potter site. I over reacted prematurely. My friend told me about the site going down and I read it quickly. Thank you to everyone who pointed out my mistake. The story will continue as normal. Again I'm sorry. Have a nice day. 


	42. Stop While You're Ahead

Stop While You're Ahead  
  
Danielle and Hermione slept well that night, but they made sure they were awake before the boys. They couldn't very well defend themselves if they were asleep.  
  
The two girls got an early up and headed off for an early morning run around the lake. The sun was just rising in the east, and the morning dew gleamed like a million little rainbows. The girls had a good run, talking about what they were going to do with the rest of their weekend, since they would probably have to spend it avoiding the boys.  
  
"Do you know how mad they are going to be when they get their hands on us?" Hermione asked as they walked into the castle and headed for the great hall.  
  
"Let's just see how breakfast goes." Danielle said trying to be optimistic. Hermione nodded and they walked into the crowed great hall.  
  
Harry and Ron looked up as the girls timidly entered. Hermione and Danielle smiled weakly, like they were not sure what the boys were going to do to them.  
  
"Good morning." Ron said with a slight hint of anger in his voice.  
  
Hermione had suddenly decided that although the boys had every right to retaliate, they should be mad at them. She rolled her eyes and said, "It was only a prank you know. No one got hurt or even embarrassed."  
  
Ron just glared at her, he obviously felt differently. Harry looked at his best friend glaring at his girlfriend and vice versa.  
  
"Okay, okay everyone. I'm beginning to think this prank war has gone on too long. Not to mention that teams are a little uneven." Harry said this and the two girls laughed, while Ron turning his glare to Harry.  
  
" You have to admit that our pranks always backfire and theirs always succeed with flying colors." Ron's glare softened a little into a pout.  
  
Danielle smiled and said, " Don't worry, just because you guys can't seem to pull a decent prank, doesn't mean I don't love you."  
  
Ron glared at her again. Danielle was about to apologize, she didn't mean what she said, but Ron kissed her to shut her up. When they broke apart, Danielle smiled and said, " It didn't mean it."  
  
Now was Ron Stern to smile, " I know."  
  
"So, I know that you two are criminal masterminds, but how did you come up with that brilliant prank that you pull last night." Harry asked raising his eyebrows at the two girls who just laughed.  
  
Danielle knew better than to say it out loud, so she telepathically told Harry.  
  
"What?" Harry said not knowing if she was joking.  
  
"Yeah, we met the two of them at Hogsmead yesterday." Danielle said trying to fill in the clueless Ron.  
  
"Those to gave us enough pranks to keep us busy for another three years." Hermione added with a laugh.  
  
Both Harry and Ron look like deer caught in the headlights of a car. Their eyes wide as the realization of what was going to happen sunk in.  
  
"Well, I would like to say that the only reason that we haven't pulled a really good prank is that we have been preparing for the ultimate prank, a prank that is so good it will top all those you got from our so-called friends." Harry said and Ron nodded across the table from him.  
  
Hermione laughed and said, "Of course dear." Danielle knew that Hermione was simply playing along with him.  
  
"So do you guys want to call it quits before we pull this prank of all pranks?" Ron asked.  
  
The girls laughed, they knew all too well that there was no prank of all pranks. They boys were just trying to avoid the fact that their girlfriends were beating them at the game that they started.  
  
"Have you ever seen me back out of anything?" Danielle said to her brother and boyfriend.  
  
"No, but I thought you might have learned to stop while your head." Harry said in a voice that had the slightest hint of pleading in it.  
  
"And I would have thought the two of you would learn to know when to throw in the towel." Hermione said, giving the challenge back to the boys. Both boys glared at her.  
  
"Wow, if looks could kill." Danielle said with a laugh. Although the joke wasn't really funny, all four friends started laughing and couldn't seem to stop.  
  
"So does this mean that our war is still on?" Harry said as they all finally regained their composure.  
  
"Yeah, and you know that you would hate calling it off." Danielle said with a big smile.  
  
"You know me too well." Harry sighed shaking his head.  
  
"Well, you are my twin." Danielle said pointing out the obvious.  
  
They all finished their breakfast and headed off for a day the promised to be chalk full of fun. 


	43. Waiting for the Inevitable

Waiting for the Inevitable  
  
The weeks until the end of school seemed to be flying by.  
  
The boys had their revenge, but the pranks seemed to die out after that. Harry and Ron had bewitched the girls quills so that when they wrote, it would come out as jibberish. It took the girls a while to catch on as to what was happening, but they managed to play it cool.  
  
Since the boys weren't around when they realized what had happened to their essays, the girls simply found the counter curse and pretended that nothing had happened. The boys were dumbstruck when they didn't get yelled at for their prank, and the girls' essays were in English. The girls laughed silently at Harry and Ron's confused looks. Danielle and Hermione did feel sorry, as this was the first real prank the boys had managed to pull off, so they told them the truth.  
  
The days went by and as they did the four teenagers grew more and more tense about everything. They all knew that there had been some big event that happened at the end of every year, which usually involved danger and Harry or now Danielle saving the day. Each day that passes without anything, meant that they were one day closer to the attack that they knew was coming.  
  
Voldemort had threatened each of them and their families, at least what was left of them. They all feared for each other and anyone else that was close to them.  
  
This was probably the reason the pranks died down. If something happened to any of them, none of them wanted the last thing that they said to that person to be "Ha ha, go you!"  
  
They tried to keep themselves busy, but still keep their eyes open for anything suspicious. Danielle stayed at far away from Malfoy as she possible could. The end of the year exams came and went. They all did as good as they usually did. Actually they boys did better than usually because studying was actually a very good way to keep their minds off anything that might be going on outside the walls of Hogwarts.  
  
Suddenly classes were over and they still hadn't had anything happen. They were just sitting on the train in silence, the same silence that seemed to follow them around for about a week. Hermione broke it after about a hour of sitting on the train.  
  
"Nothing happened." She stated. Harry and Ron just nodded.  
  
Danielle didn't even move, her eyes stayed fixed on the world that they were quickly passing. They were going so fast that they trees all seemed to blend together to create the look of a green wall shielding them from whatever was out there. As she just sat there watching the landscape fly by her, she somehow drifted off into a dream filled sleep.  
  
Sara was in a house that Danielle had never seen before, she was playing with a young girl around Sara's age. "A friend from school." Danielle told herself.  
  
Suddenly the door was blasted off it's hinges and the two young girls screamed. Masked figures stepped into the house and pointed their wands at the two six year olds. Both girls had looks of terror on their faces. Sara's friend started backing away from the advancing people, but Sara held her ground.  
  
Suddenly both girls were bound with ropes and being carried out of the house. And then just a suddenly as the masked figures had appeared, they disappeared.  
  
Danielle awoke with a start and looked at her three friends. Harry was the only one who was still awake.  
  
"So, what did you see?" Harry asked her with a knowing look on his face.  
  
"How did you know I had another dream?" Danielle asked him confused.  
  
"You were muttering things in your sleep." Harry answered simply.  
  
Danielle bit her lip as she remembered what she saw. "Sara. and a friend of hers were kidnapped." Danielle said simply and went back to looking out the window.  
  
Harry didn't know if it was a one of her premonitions or if it was just a nightmare brought on from all the stress they were all feeling and the guilt that he knew she still carried with her over Tim's death.  
  
Harry let her be, there was nothing that he could do to help. Either this dream would happen or it wouldn't, only time could tell.  
  
As the train pulled into platform 9 3/4 the four friends gathered up their belongings and started to head off the train.  
  
"I'll see you next year." Danielle said giving Harry a hug goodbye.  
  
"I'll talk to you okay, and if you need me you know how to get me." Harry told Danielle and then he turned his attention to Hermione.  
  
Soon Hermione was gone as well. Ginny joined Ron and Danielle and the three of them set off to find their family. 


End file.
